Perro prisionero
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Deidara es un muchacho de diecisiete años que trabaja para la mayor banda criminal, los Yakuza. Tras ser capturado por la policía acaba en la prisión de Tokyo. Ser el nuevo y encima tan joven, le traerá más de un problema en la prisión, pero pronto descubrirá cómo ganarse los favores del director de la prisión, Itachi Uchiha. RESUMEN COMPLETO EN EL CAPITULO
1. Encierro

**Resumen:**

Deidara es un muchacho de diecisiete años que trabaja para la mayor banda criminal, los Yakuza. Tras ser capturado por la policía acaba en la prisión de Tokyo. Ser el nuevo y encima tan joven, le traerá más de un problema en la prisión, pero pronto descubrirá cómo ganarse los favores del director de la prisión, Itachi Uchiha. Deidara pondrá en práctica las habilidades de seducción que Pain le había enseñado convirtiendo a Itachi en su perro, regalándole su cuerpo a Itachi a cambio de tener una estancia mucho más tranquila dentro del recinto penitenciario.

Al cumplir Deidara su condena, se reincorpora a la sociedad bajo vigilancia. Itachi será su tutor legal un tiempo, pero cuando Pain aparezca reclamando a ese chico, todo se complicará.

¿Para qué quiere Pain a Deidara? ¿Podrá Itachi detener a Pain antes de que le arrebate a ese chiquillo tramposo y seductor? ¿Será capaz de salvar a Deidara de una vida de delincuencia y sin sentimientos al lado de Pain?

**Capítulo 1: Encierro**

Caminaba por el largo y oscuro pasillo dirección a su cuarto. Hoy la base estaba muy solitaria, sus compañeros se habían marchado a alguna misión pero él no había tenido nada que hacer. Desde donde estaba, podía ver al fondo, la puerta ligeramente entreabierta y una tenue luz que iluminaba levemente el pasillo. De aquella sala del fondo, sólo jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban. El jefe debía estar pasándoselo bien y todos sabían con quién.

La figura sonrió y se quedó unas puertas antes entrando en su habitación a mano derecha. Nadie en su sano juicio interrumpiría al jefe en una situación tan delicada y comprometida. Nunca entendió por qué el jefe se había ido a fijar en aquel chiquillo pero aquí estaba, metido en una de las mafias más prestigiosas y temidas de Japón, aquel chiquillo ya era propiedad de los Yakuza y no saldría jamás. Pain no dejaría que se marchase de su lado. Era el cebo perfecto, con su dulzura, su inteligencia, todo el mundo caía ante los encantos de ese chico. Robar y extorsionar a la gente era muy fácil una vez se les pillaba infraganti con aquel chiquillo que les seducía sin pensarlo. Era muy distinto a estar dentro de la organización, nadie en su sano juicio le tocaría, era propiedad de Pain, hijo del mayor mafioso de todos los tiempos. Tocar algo suyo suponía una muerte lenta y tortuosa.

En la habitación, Pain se deleitaba desde su silla viendo cómo aquel perfecto cuerpo subía y bajaba encima de él dándole placer. Sus manos recorrían el pecho de ese extraño chico rubio de cautivadora mirada. Era tan raro encontrar chicos con su apariencia, simplemente un extranjero aquí en Japón, un chico solitario al que sacó de un orfanato y al que le vio el beneficio para seducir a cualquier magnate que a él le interesase. Le había entrenado desde pequeño y ya era completamente suyo. Deidara sólo conocía una vida, la vida al lado de Pain.

Los jadeos de Deidara siempre habían sido intensos, excitaban demasiado a Pain. Todo comenzó como un simple entrenamiento, sólo deseaba que ese chico fuera la puta perfecta para poder extorsionar a los magnates cuando les pillasen acostándose con él. Lo había diseñado perfecto. Ahora seguía siendo esa puta perfecta pero también un gran perro obediente a su dueño.

Pain tomó con fuerza el largo cabello rubio de Deidara tirando de él hacia atrás para hundir sus labios en aquel delicado cuello besándolo con pasión. Había convertido a ese chico en algo perfecto, en el más fiel en su organización y nadie se atrevería a tocarle. Un chico descarado, osado, demasiado inteligente pero también... demasiado obediente a su auténtico dueño. Pain sabía que ese chico jamás se marcharía de su lado, así le había educado.

Deidara movió sus caderas con aquella elegancia que Pain sólo en él había visto y sonrió al ver cómo su dueño contraía el rostro tratando de no sucumbir a aquel placer. Pain sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Deidara, siempre era un chico confiado, sabía lo que quería y no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

\- ¿Cuánto vas a esperar para correrte? - susurró Deidara en su oído con una gran sonrisa prepotente.

\- No seas tan creído, Dei - le dijo Pain - Aún puedo aguantar.

\- No por mucho tiempo - le mordió Deidara en la oreja - no podrás resistirte mucho tiempo a mí.

\- Me encanta cuando me retas - le sonrió Pain - por eso eres mi preferido.

\- No es cierto - sonrió Deidara - Sólo soy tu preferido porque hago cualquier guarrada que me pidas sin hacer preguntas.

\- Sí, eres el más complaciente de todos. Pero te encanta ser el favorito.

\- Tú siempre me protegerás.

\- Por supuesto. Nadie aquí te tocará excepto yo.

\- Y tus futuras extorsiones.

\- Bueno... esos pobres infelices sólo te tendrán una vez en su ridícula vida. Todos acaban sucumbiendo ante ti y facilitas mucho mi trabajo.

\- Eso espero.

Pain no aguantó más al ver aquella traviesa sonrisa de Deidara para apoderarse de su boca. Su lengua entró con gran impaciencia recorriendo sin compasión cada rincón de aquella sensual boca a la que tan bien había domesticado. Todo se lo había enseñado él. Era el arma perfecta de la seducción, nadie podría resistirse a ese chico cuando estaba trabajando. Pain cogió bajó sus manos del cabello de Deidara soltándole finalmente, para llevarlas hasta sus muslos. Agarró con fuerza aquellas tersas piernas y las separó un poco más empujando su cadera hacia dentro para introducirse aún más en ese chico que ahogaba aquellos gemidos en su boca.

\- N-no... - susurró Deidara sin poder ni empezar la frase.

\- Aguanta un poco más - le dijo Pain con voz entrecortada - Casi estoy. Es lo que buscabas, ¿cierto?

\- Sí - le dijo Deidara sonrojado intentando aguantar sus ganas de eyacular.

\- Dei... aprieta esos músculos internos, quiero más presión.

\- No puedo - le dijo Deidara.

\- Sí puedes. Venga, te he enseñado bien. Aprieta un poco.

Deidara hizo algo de presión tratando de contraer sus músculos cuando escuchó a Pain gemir con fuerza sintiendo aquella presión, corriéndose en su interior sin poder controlarlo más mientras Deidara se dejaba llevar también. Pain sonriendo, cogió con sus manos el cuello de Deidara apretándolo ligeramente con posesión y atrayéndole hacia él le besó con lujuria.

\- Eres perfecto - le susurró sacando los colores de Deidara. Aquellas palabras eran suficientes para él.

Pain tocó el cabello de Deidara dejando que aquellos hilos dorados corrieran e hicieran cosquillas entre sus dedos sonriendo con dulzura. Quizá fuera el jefe de la mafia, quizá sólo utilizase a ese chiquillo de apenas diecisiete años para sus juegos personales y sus objetivos pero en el fondo, adoraba a ese chico. Había sido su mayor logro en todo este tiempo.

\- Tengo un encargo para ti - comentó - Es un empresario de gran prestigio, controla grandes empresas de informática y quiero el acceso a sus códigos.

\- Y quieres que le seduzca - comentó Deidara sonriendo - Eso es demasiado fácil.

\- Lo sé - le sonrió Pain - Quiero que vayas a su hotel y lo seduzcas. Llévatelo a una habitación y cuando estés en plena faena, sólo tendremos que sorprenderle y chantajearle con sacar esas comprometidas fotografías. Asustado por la repercusión social y por los efectos en su esposa, seguro que acepta cualquier trato conmigo. Me dará esos códigos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Confío en ti, Deidara.

\- Siempre puedes confiar en mí.

Aquella noche, Deidara se preparó en su lujoso cuarto para ir a interceptar a su víctima. Le habían explicado todo sobre aquel hombre, lo que le gustaba, cómo llamar su atención y a qué se dedicaba. Había preparado todo su plan de seducción hasta el mínimo detalle y aunque él siempre decía que todo aquello era trabajo, en realidad, antes de seducir a un cliente, en la soledad de su habitación, no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo y preguntarse quién era realmente él. Pain lo había modelado a su gusto durante años, sólo era un crío cuando lo recogieron de la calle, de la más terrible de las miserias. Sin Pain habría muerto de frío, sólo como quien abandona a un perro sabiendo que no sobrevivirá por sí mismo. Le debía todo a ese hombre y no estaba dispuesto a fallarle así tuviera que acostarse con todo Japón para contentarle en sus negocios.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Pain entrando por su habitación tras tocar con los nudillos un par de veces.

\- Sí – sonrió Deidara.

\- Te dejaremos en la entrada del hotel. El cliente suele tomarse una copa en el bar del hotel antes de irse a su habitación, abórdale y sedúcele, seguramente querrá compañía para esta noche. Una vez lo tengas ocupado, nosotros entraremos y sacaremos las fotografías que necesitamos para hacerle el chantaje.

\- De acuerdo.

Pain salió de la habitación de Deidara y se dirigió sin demora hacia el vehículo. El rubio le siguió de cerca, observando cómo el chófer le abría la puerta a su líder y dejaba la puerta todavía abierta indicándole al joven que subiera también. Durante el camino al gran hotel, Pain y su guardaespaldas estuvieron poniendo al corriente a Deidara sobre la información del cliente. Para Deidara, no hubo mucho misterio, pocos hombres se habían resistido a sus encantos y ése no sería la excepción. Le habían enseñado bien a seducir, a ser todo lo que aquellos clientes buscaban en él, a fingir, mentir y manipular como nadie.

La limusina negra se detuvo frente al gran hotel de cinco estrellas. Los elegantes vehículos se detenían unos segundos, permitiendo al hombre de la entrada abrirles las puertas a la gente poderosa que bajaba para ir a la gran celebración de aquella noche. Ellos no fueron una excepción. Cuando la puerta se abrió, bajó primero el guardaespaldas seguido por Pain y tras ellos, el joven Deidara.

Entraron juntos, pero una vez allí, Pain le indicó con la mirada a Deidara que fuera en busca de su víctima. Caminó por el salón mezclándose entre los importantes presentes, sonriendo y saludando a gente conocida que fingían saber quién era él, pese a que nadie le conocía. A veces esa alta sociedad le parecía demasiado frívola y falsa, pero él tenía un objetivo.

Se acercó sin tapujos al hombre de elegante traje que hablaba de pie con otro empresario sosteniendo una copa de vino y riendo con las tontas y poco graciosas bromas del hombre frente a él. Deidara se acercó hacia ellos y chocó sin querer contra el hombre que le interesaba disculpándose enseguida al ver que el líquido de la copa se derramaba sobre su elegante chaqueta de Armani.

\- Oh, cuánto lo siento. Mil disculpas – comentó Deidara intentando limpiar al hombre aunque cuando levantó la vista, sonrió con dulzura e inocencia sonrojando al empresario - ¿Señor Yamamoto? – preguntó Deidara – pero si es usted. ¡_Dios mío_! No le veía desde… aquella reunión en Nueva York, ¿la recuerda? Fue usted todo un galán y su discurso… una maravilla.

El hombre se quedó atónito. No reconocía al chico pero estaba claro que ese chico sí le reconocía a él. Fingió conocerle y Deidara supo enseguida que había caído en su trampa. Desde luego, debía ser mucho más entretenida la presencia de un jovencito como Deidara a la de ese hombre mayor que le gastaba absurdas bromas. Lo supo en el momento en que decidió apartar a Deidara del resto de los presentes y se disculpaba para ponerse al día con él sobre aquella conferencia, a la que por supuesto… Deidara no había asistido, pero se había informado para poder apartar a ese hombre del resto.

Ambos hablaron muy amenamente en la barra del bar, bebiendo un par de copas del mejor champán y bromeando. Deidara era de risa fácil, fingida... por supuesto, pero así se ganaba la confianza de sus víctimas. Se mostraba interesado en todos los temas que hablaban hasta que al final… Deidara o el mismo cliente exigían ir a un lugar más personal y privado, la habitación. No había que ser muy inteligente para ver las segundas intenciones.

Ya en el pasillo, el gran empresario atrapó los seductores labios de Deidara mientras le empujaba hacia la pared. Deidara correspondió el beso con pasión, como siempre hacía, esperando que en poco tiempo entrasen sus compañeros a arruinarle la reputación a aquel hombre, a chantajearle.

El empresario abrió la puerta con rapidez entrando en ella, pero Deidara, colocando ágilmente el pie, impidió que la puerta se cerrase por completo para que sus compañeros pudieran entrar.

Cayeron en la cama entre risas, besándose con pasión mientras Deidara acariciaba la nuca de aquel hombre que le superaba en edad, enredando sus dedos en aquel cabello pese a que sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella puerta. No tardaron en llegar sus compañeros, en el momento justo en el que empezaban a desnudarse. Estaban tomando las fotografías que necesitaban, cuando la sirena de la policía sonó por el recinto.

Todos echaron a correr y por supuesto, Deidara no iba a ser menos pero, para su desgracia, el mismo empresario fue quien le retuvo y le obligó a quedarse allí hasta que la policía entró en su ayuda, consiguiendo así una detención aquella noche. Lo único que pudo hacer Deidara para defenderse, fue decir que no tenía nada que ver en aquello… y que su intento de huida era por miedo a posibles represalias, puesto que el empresario era un hombre casado. Nada le libró del calabozo aquella noche, pero aún tenía esperanzas de que Pain y los suyos acudieran a ayudarle.


	2. Prisión

Capítulo 2: Prisión

En la oscuridad y la soledad de aquel calabozo de la comisaría, Deidara ocultaba su nerviosismo. Sabía que saldría pronto de allí, que pagarían su fianza o que harían algo, trabajaba para gente importante. Pain no iba a permitir que le retuvieran en un calabozo por mucho tiempo.

Sentado en su camastro, Deidara observó a través de las rejas el iluminado pasillo. Unos pasos se escuchaban y seguramente venían a por él, para sacarle de aquel problema en el que estaba metido. No era idiota, sabía perfectamente que le habían pillado, que sabían sobre su involucración en aquel asunto.

Los guardias llegaron hasta su reja y sacaron unas llaves de su cinturón para abrir la puerta. Deidara se puso en pie con una ligera sonrisa y es que, lo más seguro, sus compañeros habían hecho presión para sacarle de aquel lío. Pain era el hijo primogénito de una de las familias más poderosas de la ciudad, no estaría dispuesto a dejarle a él allí encerrado.

\- Acompáñanos – comentó el guardia.

\- ¿Ya han pagado mi fianza?

\- Lo lamentamos, pero no tienes fianza. Tu juicio empieza mañana.

\- ¿Mi juicio? Debe ser un error… hay gente poderosa fuera esperándome, ellos pagarían mi fianza.

\- Entonces le recomiendo que haga esa llamada que tiene permitida.

\- Claro que la haré – dijo Deidara enfadado y algo preocupado.

Deidara siguió al guardia por el pasillo entendiendo que estaba en un lío, pero ahora su única salvación era llamar a Pain y que le explicase lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque ya no podía contar con nadie más. No tenía familia, ni amigos, tan sólo Pain y sus hombres habían estado toda la vida con él. No podía recurrir a nadie más y Pain tendría que ayudarle, no quería pensar que pudiera dejarle allí encerrado.

Mientras Deidara se debatía entre sus propios pensamientos y se hundía en la idea de buscar una solución a su problema, Pain disfrutaba en su habitación con su más reciente adquisición. Aquel chiquillo hacía unos meses que se había escapado del orfanato en el que estaba y Pain había aprovechado la oportunidad para convertirle en uno de los suyos. No era ni mucho menos tan bueno como Deidara, pero aprendería el oficio de engañar con rapidez, estaba convencido de ello.

Cerró los ojos relajándose, llevando sus manos a la cadera de aquel chico moreno para indicarle el movimiento que a él más le gustaba, profundizando sus embestidas y dejándose deleitar por los suaves y tímidos jadeos del chico. Sería una buena adquisición pese a que echaba en falta a Deidara. Con él, las cosas siempre eran más fáciles, nadie se resistía a los encantos, la seducción y las mentiras de ese muchacho.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron abrir los ojos enfadado. No podía creerse que alguien pudiera molestarle en aquel preciso momento cuando estaba recibiendo su mayor placer. Pese a ello, intentó mentalizarse que debía ser importante para que le interrumpieran como lo estaban haciendo, así que le insistió al chico para que continuase cabalgando sobre él mientras le permitía el paso al guardia.

\- Lamento la interrupción, señor, pero… es importante. Deidara le llama por teléfono.

\- Dile que espere, estoy ocupado.

\- Está en comisaría.

\- ¿Qué? – se levantó de golpe de la silla tirando al otro chico al suelo - ¿Cómo que en prisión? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí en vez de pagar su fianza?

\- No es tan fácil, le están investigando por complicidad con nosotros. Si descubren que es cómplice, nosotros estaremos también en un buen problema. Es mejor que piensen que sólo se estaba prostituyendo.

\- Tenía que ser precisamente Deidara – maldijo Pain lanzando al suelo los objetos de encima de una de las baldas de la habitación – maldita sea. Pásame el teléfono y tú, sal de aquí y arréglate – expresó hacia el chico que seguía en el suelo.

Pain habló por teléfono con Deidara, pero estaba convencido de que ese rubio no esperó lo que iba a escuchar de él y es que… no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarle. Ya tenía a algún juez tras sus pies pero nunca habían podido pillarle por falta de pruebas, si ahora ayudaba a Deidara, tendrían pruebas necesarias para ver la implicación. Pain trató de calmarle expresando que sólo le caerían como mucho un par de años por un delito de prostitución, era menor de edad, así que seguramente el juez sería algo blando si le contaba alguna triste historia de su pasado, aun así, cuando Deidara colgó, Pain supo que ese chico estaba enfadado.

En la sala de interrogatorios donde habían dejado a Deidara, el policía entró nuevamente tras haberle permitido hacer la llamada. Se sentó frente a él exponiéndole sus derechos y lo que ocurriría a partir de entonces. Deidara seguía envuelto en su mundo cuando escuchó la pregunta más importante en aquel momento.

\- ¿Quieres llamar a un abogado? – escuchó Deidara.

\- No tengo un abogado – le aclaró Deidara al policía.

\- Llamaré a uno de oficio.

No tuvo más remedio que esperar. Los minutos pasaban frente a sus ojos. No podía dejar de mirar aquel reloj de la pared pero al menos, los policías le trajeron una botella de agua. El abogado llegó casi dos horas después. Era un chico moreno, de penetrante mirada y rostro serio. Se sentó frente a él dejando una carpeta en la mesa y la abrió para leer el informe policial.

\- ¿Deidara tan sólo? – preguntó - ¿Sin apellido?

\- Sin apellido – dijo sin más el chico.

\- De acuerdo – suspiró el joven abogado.

\- ¿No eres muy joven para ser abogado? – preguntó Deidara acercándose hacia él.

\- Me gradué el primero de mi clase. Ahora trabajo como abogado de oficio para coger experiencia.

\- Es decir… que tengo a un novato. Genial – comentó Deidara dejando caer la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

\- Novato… buena palabra, pero sigo siendo bueno en lo que hago. Con una buena defensa puedo conseguir que te reduzcan la condena un par de años. Es tu primer delito, no has tenido problemas con la ley antes y apelando a una buena base dramática es posible que te den una oportunidad.

\- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? – preguntó Deidara.

\- Un año… quizá la mitad por buena conducta.

\- Seis meses – susurró Deidara – seis meses en una prisión.

\- En una prisión para menores.

\- No hay forma de librarme, ¿verdad?

\- No lo creo. Investigaré tu caso a fondo pero… mañana tienes una vista previa y en unas semanas tendrás el juicio. No voy a mentirte, lo tienes muy complicado para escaparte de prisión.

\- Pues qué bien – dijo con ironía Deidara.

\- Mira, chico… estás en un buen lío, te acusarán como mínimo por prostitución.

\- No me estaba prostituyendo – aclaró Deidara con cierta sonrisa – era un hombre en un bar, sólo ligué con él, no me pagó nada.

\- Eres un menor de edad, bebiendo alcohol en un local no apto para menores de edad. Créeme… te pillarán por un lado o por otro y, si consiguen ver tu implicación en temas de prostitución, te caerá más que los seis meses a los que intento rebajar tu condena. No hablemos si es que ocultas algo más y estás metido en bandas. Extorsiones, chantajes, abusos… créeme… necesitarías un milagro para salir de ésta.

Deidara pareció bajar la defensa ante aquellos argumentos. Era cierto que podía ser mucho peor su caso, ahora mismo apenas tenían nada en su contra, unos meses de prisión frente a todo lo que le podía caer si se sabía la verdad y hasta dónde estaba metido en las operaciones de sus compañeros.

\- Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre – dijo Deidara al final – imagino que necesitaré saber el nombre de mi abogado.

\- Sasuke – dijo – Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¿Seis meses? – preguntó Deidara.

\- Haré un trato con la fiscalía, intentaré reducir todos tus cargos. Tienes suerte que sea tu primer delito, aun así, el centro de menores te estará esperando una temporada.

\- Genial, un correccional.

\- Sí, es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte ahora mismo.

Tal y como su abogado le explicó, en las siguientes semanas se realizó el juicio y su vista previa. Por suerte para él, aunque pedían más años, Sasuke consiguió rebajárselo a los seis meses como le había prometido. Su traslado a la penitenciaría de menores de veintiún años fue inmediato. Su abogado le explicó que pasaría una vez estuviera instalado para hablar sobre el caso y revisarlo. Quizá le vendría bien si conseguía sacarlo antes, todo dependía de su comportamiento.

Deidara no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Era la primera vez que lo detenían, no sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba aunque había escuchado historias. Pese a ello, sabía que Pain no le abandonaría así sin más, algunos de su banda debían estar en prisión y, por tanto, aún podría contar con su apoyo allí dentro… o eso esperaba él.

Tras registrarle en la base de datos, requisar sus objetos personales y ponerlos a buen recaudo hasta que pudiera salir y llevárselos, le dieron su uniforme nuevo. Lo miró con cierta preocupación pero ya no había vuelta atrás, sus siguientes seis meses estaría allí dentro y ahora más que nunca, debería poner en práctica todo lo que aprendió con Pain para conseguir sobrevivir a ese desastre.

Un psicólogo lo evaluó en una sala contigua y luego, el médico le revisó para asegurarse que estaba bien. Allí le informaron que pasaría los primeros cuatro días en una celda en aislamiento pero, después, el patio con el resto de reclusos le esperaba y, por supuesto, su nueva celda con un compañero.

Mientras todo el papeleo de ingreso se llevaba a cabo, Itachi, actual director provisional de la prisión de menores, se encargaba del papeleo. Odiaba aquel puesto, nunca le había gustado estar simplemente encerrado en un despacho. Él era policía, le gustaba serlo pero cuando su padre, antiguo director de la prisión, se jubiló anticipadamente, llamaron inmediatamente a Itachi para que le sustituyese provisionalmente hasta que encontrasen a alguien.

Miró por la ventana unos segundos, ansiaba la libertad que tenía antes. Siempre había vigilado las calles, estaba en bandas y armas, uno de los departamentos más peligrosos y en el que más agentes de incógnito perdían, pero aun así, le encantaba su trabajo y ahora estaba encerrado en esa oficina hasta que encontrasen a un sustituto. Odiaba ascender en los cargos y más… ser el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, él siempre estaba en el punto de mira, siempre le habían considerado el genio y por tanto… le llamaban para cualquier problema.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron volver a su realidad. Estaba atrapado en esas cuatro paredes, cuidando de unos críos que se pasaban la vida delinquiendo en vez de estar allí fuera en las calles ayudando a sus compañeros. Se sentía completamente inútil en aquel puesto y sólo esperaba que todo acabase pronto.

\- Adelante – resopló justo cuando acabó de decirlo.

\- Director, el teniente Miyuzaka desea verle – expresó uno de los administradores de la penitenciaria.

\- Dile que pase.

Aquellas visitas eran extrañas. Un teniente no solía salir de su despacho en la comisaría, sin embargo, allí estaba. Para Itachi, era tanto una sorpresa como un incordio. Él también era teniente en la comisaría y, sin embargo, salía a patrullar, le gustaba su trabajo y, pese a que habían tratado de cerrarle el paso, Itachi siempre conseguía lo que quería y le habían ofrecido el permiso para seguir en la calle… hasta ahora.

\- Teniente Uchiha – expresó el invitado en cuanto entró.

Itachi se levantó de su asiento e imitó la reverencia que había hecho la persona que acababa de entrar, luego le invitó a sentarse.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Teniente Miyuzaka? – preguntó Itachi sentándose también tras el escritorio.

\- Verá… me han dicho que usted es el mejor agente encubierto que han tenido. Ha desmontado varias operaciones importantes e incluso detuvo a algunos miembros de bandas.

\- Así es, pero lamento comunicarle que hasta nuevo aviso, éste es mi puesto de trabajo. Ya no hago misiones encubierto.

\- Lo sé.

\- Usted dirá entonces en qué puedo ayudarle.

\- Deidara.

\- No me suena – aclaró Itachi mirando fijamente a ese agente.

\- Acaba de ingresar en su penitenciaría, le conocerá en breve. Necesitamos información sobre él, con quién se mueve aquí dentro, qué hace, si planea algo.

\- Quiere que le espíe – comentó Itachi - ¿Tan importante es?

\- No, sólo es la marioneta de alguien importante. Mis hombres llevan muchos meses tras la banda más débil aliada con los Yakuza, la familia Myōjin.

\- He oído sobre ellos, Yahiko Myōjin heredó el clan de su padre a su fallecimiento, se hace llamar Pain por los suyos – comentó Itachi – dicen que son impenetrables, nadie ha podido vincularlos con ningún acto delictivo. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese chico?

\- Creemos que trabaja para ellos o al menos… le reclutaron. En el juicio no hemos podido vincularlo a la banda pero…

\- Queréis pruebas para encerrar a Yahiko y su banda.

\- Sí.

\- Ese chico no cooperará, sabe que está perdido si lo hace. Si delata a los suyos, lo matarán y aquí dentro es muy fácil, hay muchos integrantes de bandas.

\- Ahí entras tú, necesitamos algo que pueda vincular el caso de ese chico con la familia Myōjin.

\- Lo intentaré, pero no os prometo nada. Le mantendré vigilado.


	3. Convivencias

Capítulo 3: Convivencias

Tres días en prisión preventiva y Deidara ya estaba completamente nervioso. Su abogado no podía visitarle mientras estuviera allí pero en breve pasaría al área de la prisión y, seguramente, eso sería mucho más duro que lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Por el momento, tan sólo el aislamiento y aunque se sentía solo, en parte pensaba que era mejor así, estar sólo a junto al resto de reclusos, pero esta etapa se pasaría pronto.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Deidara fue finalmente trasladado a la celda que ocuparía. Las alarmas de las puertas abriéndose era lo primero que escuchaba Deidara seguido por el eco de los profundos pasos de los guardias que le acompañaban. En la última sala le dieron el neceser del mes ante de conducirle a la que sería su habitación mientras durase su estancia en prisión.

Deidara continuó por el largo y silencioso pasillo, con sus nuevas ropas y pertenencias en las manos hasta que llegó a la vacía celda donde iba a pasar los siguientes seis meses de su vida. Se sorprendió al encontrarse allí solo, pero supo que algo ocurría cuando los guardias no se movieron de la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde está mi compañero? – preguntó Deidara.

\- En el patio. Cámbiate rápido, tenemos que llevarte allí.

En esos tres o cuatro días que había estado en prisión preventiva, había tenido mucho tiempo para leerse las normas de la prisión. Tenía claro que para todos los reos, era obligado y no podían retener sus dos horas de patio, a menos que fuera por mala conducta, en cuyo caso, los guardias podían castigarles sin sacarlos al patio.

Tampoco es que Deidara tuviera muchas ganas de ir al patio y mezclarse con los demás chicos, pero no podía alegar nada para quedarse allí encerrado. No tendría más remedio que salir y tratar de pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Aún recordaba con cierto rencor las palabras de Pain y cómo le había abandonado allí dentro sin más.

Se desvistió dando la espalda a los guardias, pese a que estos ni siquiera estaban mirando, y se colocó con rapidez el mono que le habían dado, recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta alta como solía acostumbrar a hacerla. Una vez estuvo listo, caminó hasta la puerta y les dio la señal a los guardias de que estaba listo para acompañarles.

Caminaban por el pasillo en completo silencio. Deidara observaba todas y cada una de las celdas por las que pasaba pero todas estaban vacías excepto una. Un chico de más o menos su misma edad estaba tumbado en una de las camas sin moverse. Aquello empezó a causar cierta reticencia en Deidara. Ya estaba a punto de salir al patio, cuando al otro lado del pasillo se escuchó a otro guardia.

\- Traedlo aquí, tiene una llamada.

Uno de los guardias le cogió del brazo indicándole que volverían atrás para que pudiera atender la llamada que recibía. Ni siquiera sabía quién podía ser pero no tenía nada que perder. Quizá era su abogado con buenas noticias, era una esperanza que aún se negaba a perder, pero cuando llegó hasta la sala del teléfono y lo cogió, escuchó la voz del guardaespaldas de Pain.

\- Pain desea hablar contigo – le aclaró.

\- Pues dile que yo no tengo nada que hablar con él – le dijo Deidara a punto de colgar, pero la voz de Pain se lo impidió.

\- Ni se te ocurra colgarme, Deidara o te arrepentirás – se escuchó la profunda y atemorizante voz de Pain – ahora cálmate y escucha con atención. Hay algunos de los nuestros en la prisión, ellos pueden protegerte el tiempo que estés allí dentro.

\- No necesito vuestra protección.

\- Créeme… que la necesitarás – dijo Pain.

Deidara recapacitó unos segundos. Sabía que era joven, impulsivo y que era el novato, no tardaría mucho en correr los rumores sobre su estancia allí y seguramente todos querrían abusar de él, era el más débil allí dentro.

\- ¿A quién tengo que buscar? – preguntó.

\- Se llama Akasuna no Sasori, le reconocerás con rapidez, es pelirrojo e impaciente. Si te portas bien con él, puede protegerte.

\- ¿Portarme bien? – preguntó Deidara sonriendo con ironía – eso es como decirme que le pague con sexo.

\- Tú verás lo que estás dispuesto a hacer para sobrevivir, Deidara. Es tu elección, yo sólo te he aclarado con quién debes hablar. Nos vemos cuando salgas.

Ni siquiera pudo discutir con Pain, él ya había colgado el teléfono. En parte, sabía que Pain había corrido un gran riesgo llamándole a la prisión, pero otra parte de él seguía resentido, seguía sintiéndose abandonado por la persona en la que más había confiado en toda su vida, ese chico que le recogió siendo un niño y le había ayudado, apoyado y enseñado cómo sobrevivir en la adversidad.

\- Joder – exclamó Deidara colgando el teléfono – Akasuna no Sasori – recordó el nombre – supongo que más vale acostarse con uno que no ser la puta de toda la prisión – intentó mentalizarse.

Miró un segundo el teléfono frente a él y, finalmente, se levantó de la silla para ir a la puerta. Llamó a los guardias y estos le abrieron inmediatamente acompañándole de nuevo hacia el patio. Ahora debía encontrar a ese chico de la misma organización.

Al abrir la puerta del patio, el sol inundó la estancia obligando a Deidara a cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos. Sus ojos claros, acostumbrados a la penumbra de los últimos días, hicieron que necesitase unos minutos para acostumbrarse. Escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba tras él pero no consiguió abrir los ojos. Trató de respirar profundamente y empezó a abrirlos con lentitud viendo el patio lleno de reclusos. Algunos hacían ejercicios, otros hablaban en las mesas del fondo o jugaban a algún juego que ellos mismos habían fabricado y que los guardias les dejaban tener al ver que no eran elementos peligrosos.

Deidara observó todo el lugar atentamente hasta que, al fondo del patio, consiguió ver a un chico de cabello rojizo al que le rodeaban varios chicos más que hablaban y jugaban entre ellos. Seguramente aquel debía ser Sasori.

Sin dudarlo y tras resoplar con profundidad una vez, se encaminó hacia él. Ni siquiera había llegado completamente hasta Sasori cuando los otros chicos ya se habían levantado y le frenaban el camino impidiéndole el paso, pero Deidara, con cierto toque dulce pero evitando que la voz le temblase, comentó que venía a ofrecerle un trato a Sasori.

El pelirrojo, bien situado tras el resto de sus compañeros, echó una ojeada al nuevo producto llegado a su prisión y sonrió mientras chasqueaba los dedos indicando a los demás que se apartasen y le dejasen pasar, quería observarle mejor.

\- Tú dirás, chico – comentó Sasori.

\- Me llamo Deidara – empezó – y acabo de ingresar a la prisión.

\- Eso ya puedo verlo. No me gusta mucho esperar, así que ve directo al grano. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- Quiero protección – dijo sin más Deidara.

\- ¿Protección? – sonrió Sasori - ¿Por qué debería dártela?

\- Porque estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas a cambio.

\- Lo que te pida… ¿Sabes cuántos chicos hay aquí que pueden darme lo mismo que tú? ¿Por qué debería dártela a ti y no a los demás?

\- Porque yo soy más valioso que todos los demás – dijo Deidara sin dilación – porque haré cosas que nadie más hará y porque yo soy el que se acostaba con tu jefe – soltó intentando darle la importancia que buscaba - ¿Cuántas veces puedes decir que te acuestas con el mismo chico con el que se acostaba tu jefe?

Aquello pareció crear una mayor sonrisa en Sasori. Era cierto… nadie jamás tocaba los juguetes de sus jefes, pero allí estaba ese chico, el juguete de Pain frente a él y completamente disponible para él.

\- Trato hecho, chico – le dijo Sasori – nadie aquí va a tocarte sin mi permiso, te daré mi protección, a cambio… obedecerás lo que yo te pida sin rechistar. A partir de ahora… eres de mi propiedad.

Deidara sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo con aquello, pero eran seis meses en los que debía convivir con todos esos adolescentes mayores que él, seis meses en los que debía sobrevivir. Aún tenía algo más por hacer… librarse de Sasori y sus deseos fuera como fuera y sólo había una opción para conseguirlo… miró hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso del edificio y pensó en los guardias o incluso en algo mucho más alto que ellos, el propio director de la prisión. Ahora más que nunca iba a necesitar a alguien al mando que consiguiera librarle de cumplir su trato con Sasori y sus secuaces sin incumplir el trato. Sasori le protegería de los presos de dentro y alguien con autoridad… le debería proteger de los secuaces de Sasori. No tenía más remedio, debía tratar a toda costa de llegar hasta el director pero aún no sabía cómo lograr verle.

Sin que aquel chico rubio se diera cuenta, oculto tras la persiana de vinilo del despacho, Itachi observaba con ojo avizor todo lo que ocurría en su prisión. Itachi siempre había sido un chico que buscaba la perfección en su trabajo, cualquiera que éste fuera, pero admitía que la prisión era un lugar demasiado grande como para poder abarcar todo. Había intentado cesar los abusos de otros presos, pero no siempre lo lograba y sabía que los pactos entre los reclusos seguían estando vigentes. Las requisas y vigilancias de celdas eran exhaustivas, habían logrado incautar una gran variedad de armas artesanales que los mismos presos fabricaban, pero siempre aparecían más pese a la rigurosidad que pedía a sus agentes que tuvieran. Siempre había cosas que se escapaban a su control pese a intentar poner los medios necesarios para pararlo.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó el agente a su espalda.

\- Que tienes razón, ese chico está metido en algo con los Yakuza, pero no puedo probarlo.

\- ¿Sólo lleva un par de minutos en el patio y ya puedes saber eso?

\- Ha ido directamente a hablar con Sasori, conocido aquí como el escorpión rojo, trabajó durante muchos años para Pain, de la familia Myojin. Ya sabes que esa familia trabaja para los Yakuza.

\- Puede que sólo haya buscado protección.

\- Lo he tenido en cuenta. Sasori es el mejor brindando protección aquí dentro, pero no coge a nuevos reclusos porque sí, ese chico ha tenido que ofrecerle algo importante y además… alguien ha debido darle el soplo para que supiera a quién buscar. Ese chico era algo importante para Yahiko, no hay duda alguna. Lo único malo va a ser cómo probarlo.

\- ¿Cómo conseguirás que hable? – preguntó el agente.

\- Aún no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

\- Espero que hagas un buen trabajo, Itachi, te estás jugando mucho.

Itachi le observó con su fría y dura mirada de siempre. Odiaba cuando le chantajeaban, pero admitía que no tenía más remedio. Aquel hombre podía mover los hilos para encontrar un sustituto a su puesto más rápido y él podría así volver a su puesto en la oficina de policía. La bocaza de ese crío rubio era la clave para él de poder escapar de ese trabajo y volver a su antiguo puesto. Debía conseguir que hablase, que se inculpase, que delatase a los suyos, pero sabía que sería complicado. Aún estaba pensando un plan para poder acercarse a él y conseguir su propósito.

\- Quizá deba conseguir que ese chico tenga visitas conmigo – comentó Itachi – pero debo investigar cómo. Quizá podría… no… es complicado.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Una reinserción – comentó Itachi.

\- ¿Podrías hacerla?

\- Tendría que hablar con el psicólogo de la prisión, pero si él lleva muchos casos en función, yo mismo podría pedir llevar el caso de ese chico. Se puede excusar diciendo que al ser un cumplimiento de la pena de seis meses, hay que prepararlo para la reinserción en la sociedad, así que su comportamiento debe cambiar. Si el psicólogo está muy ocupado, yo puedo ofrecerme.

\- Los altos mandos no te dejarían hacerlo.

\- Sí me dejarían siempre y cuando usted les comunique que como policía estoy en mis funciones de entrar en el caso y sacarle la información necesaria a ese chico. Nadie se opondría si con esta acción se puede pillar a más integrantes de la banda.

\- Empiezo a entender por qué dicen que eres el mejor en tu trabajo.

\- Ahora si me disculpa… debo atender más contratiempos, la prisión no se lleva sola – añadió Itachi con seriedad sin perder de vista a ese chico rubio.

El agente se marchó enseguida, cerrando la puerta tras él. En aquel momento, Itachi cogió el expediente del chico y lo revisó.

\- Deidara… sin apellidos – susurró para sí mismo – otro pobre chiquillo sin hogar al que recogieron de la calle – comentó – y al final, has acabado aquí.


	4. Celdas

Capítulo 4: Celdas

El cielo empezó a nublarse a mitad de la tarde, pero eso era algo que había dejado de importarle a Deidara desde el primer momento en que pisó la prisión. Todo su mundo se había venido abajo, aunque realmente sabía que él nunca había sido feliz ni lo sería. Estaba condenado a esta vida. A veces pensaba qué habría sido de él si hubiera nacido en una familia que le hubiera querido, si tan sólo le hubiera adoptado alguien que sintiera realmente aprecio por él, pero no. Nació en la calle y se crió en un orfanato hasta que Pain lo recogió cuando buscaba entre la basura. Él jamás llegaría a ser nada importante y, tal y como Pain le había dicho… jamás conocería el amor, sólo era un perro abandonado por todos, uno al que nadie quería en su casa.

Vivir en la mansión de Pain era lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida. Era cierto que había conocido demasiado pronto el sexo, que le habían humillado… pero también le había enseñado a sobrevivir y la única norma para poder quedarse en aquella casa, bien alimentado y cuidado, era no enamorarse de nadie. Algo que parecía fácil. También era cierto que era muy complicado enamorarse cuando pasaba de un cliente a otro para poder hacer los chantajes.

Miraba aquel cielo oscurecerse entre los barrotes de su celda, cuando sintió que alguien cogía su brazo con fuerza. Las celdas aún estaban abiertas y aunque tardarían un par de horas en cerrarse por completo para dormir, su compañero de celda había decidido regresar. No había tenido ocasión de ver a su compañero hasta aquel momento, justo cuando le obligaba a levantar del banco de madera donde estaba y lo arrastraba tras él hacia su cama. Aquello preocupó a Deidara, que trató de soltar su muñeca del agarre.

\- Suéltame, imbécil – le gritó pero sólo consiguió sacar una sonrisa macabra del otro chico unos años mayor que él y con mayor cuerpo que el suyo.

\- Cierra el pico, chico. Aquí, en esta habitación, se hace lo que yo digo.

\- No pienso ser tu juguete.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo vas a impedírmelo? – le preguntó lanzándolo con fuerza contra la cama para tumbarse encima de un Deidara que trataba de poner sus brazos delante para impedirle acercarse sin mucho éxito.

\- Déjame – le volvió a gritar sintiendo la asquerosa lengua de su compañero recorrerle el cuello.

Podía sentir aquellas manos luchando con el pantalón para quitarlo. Deidara sabía de sobra que no tenía salvación posible pero entonces, el peso del chico desapareció. Alguien lo había lanzado contra el suelo de la celda.

\- ¿Estás sordo o quieres morir pronto? – escuchó la voz de Sasori a su espalda, pese a que ni siquiera había sido él quien había movido al hombre, sino su guardaespaldas Kakuzu – este chico es mío y odio que toquen mis cosas.

El compañero de Deidara tembló en aquel momento. Quizá no le había llegado aún el rumor del trato de Deidara con aquel pelirrojo, pero acababa de meterse en un buen lío. Sasori seguía mirándole desde la puerta de la celda con superioridad y cierta agresividad.

\- Enseñadle a este incauto que no se tocan mis cosas – dijo hacia sus hombres mientras Kakuzu se giraba hacia Deidara cogiéndole de la muñeca y arrastrándole fuera con ellos.

Deidara no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra pese a que algo dentro de él se rompía al saber que su compañero lo iba a pasar mal con aquellos matones. Cerró los ojos y recapacitó, era su compañero o él y la verdad… era que prefería salvarse él, a eso le habían enseñado y sin embargo… no quitaba la idea de que se estaba convirtiendo en una mala persona dejando que ocurrieran cosas malas frente a sus ojos sin detener la situación. ¿Por qué no podía detenerlos? ¿Por qué ya no podía ser el chico inocente que buscaba comida en la basura? Se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos y no había vuelta atrás. Cada vez se sentía más sucio y peor persona.

\- Entra – dijo Sasori sentándose en la cama mientras Kakuzu soltaba la muñeca del rubio – vamos… no voy a morderte… mucho – sonrió Sasori con picardía.

Deidara entró justo cuando Kakuzu cerraba la puerta metálica tras ellos. Era evidente lo que aquel pelirrojo andaba buscando a esas horas en su celda, pero dentro de lo malo, no podía quejarse, le había salvado de su compañero de celda.

\- Ese chico no volverá a molestarte después de esta noche. Le habrá quedado clara la lección – sonrió Sasori – he cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti cumplir la tuya.

En aquel instante, Deidara entendía todo el peso del trato que había hecho y supo que necesitaba cuanto antes la protección de alguien mucho más influyente allí dentro si no quería pasar a ser el juguete sexual de Sasori y sus secuaces. Hoy ya no tenía escapatoria. Se arrodilló frente a un Sasori que ya se estaba bajando el pantalón y, con cierta fuerza, cogió el cabello de Deidara obligándole a meter su miembro en la boca, indicándole sin compasión alguna el ritmo que a él le gustaba mientras Kakuzu, con una ligera sonrisa, metía las manos bajo el pantalón de Deidara agarrando su miembro para masajearlo.

Desde que pisó el clan de Pain, Deidara siempre tuvo algo muy presente. Todos los que trabajaban para él querían ser como él y eso le daba la oportunidad perfecta para ganarse a Sasori, porque ese pelirrojo no se negaría a tener todo lo que su jefe tenía, incluido al chico con el que se acostaba. Aquí dentro, le daría prestigio y a cambio, Deidara recibiría protección. El único problema era librarse luego de Sasori y los suyos.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esmerarse en ser el chico perfecto para Sasori, en aparentar que incluso él era mejor que Pain para ganarse su aprobación, debía convertirse en su chico de confianza para sobrevivir. Un par de excitantes gemidos consiguieron que Sasori agarrase con fuerza las sábanas de su cama y se dignase a cerrar los ojos deleitándose con el sexo oral que estaba recibiendo. Deidara sabía que lo estaba consiguiendo cuando al pelirrojo se le escapó una ligera sonrisa pese a no abrir los ojos.

\- No me extraña que fueras el preferido de Pain – sonrió acariciando el largo cabello rubio de Deidara – lo que no entiendo es por qué te ha dejado aquí encerrado.

\- Para que no sospechen de él.

\- Muy típico de él abandonar a los suyos cuando ya no les hace falta – aclaró Sasori en un susurro, casi se lo decía más para él que para el resto.

\- Eres demasiado joven para acabar aquí – se escuchó por primera vez a Kakuzu tras él, un Kakuzu que seguía masajeando el miembro del menor.

\- Yo…

\- No nos lo digas… ¿Te acogió de la calle cuando no tenías adónde ir? – preguntó Kakuzu.

Deidara se quedó atónito al escuchar aquello, casi podía deducir que era lo mismo que les había ocurrido a aquellos dos chicos cuatro años mayores que él.

\- No te preocupes, si tú sigues cumpliendo tu trato, me ocuparé de que aquí no te ocurra nada – aclaró Sasori con una perversa sonrisa antes de besar con fogosidad al rubio.

\- Cumpliré el trato – le dijo Deidara con total seriedad en su mirada – de eso puedes estar seguro.

Sin más que añadir, Deidara continuó con su trabajo. Tantas veces lo había hecho ya que había perdido la cuenta. Pain era un insatisfecho de la vida, constantemente pidiéndole cosas extrañas y para colmo… también debía acostarse con las personas que le pedía, simples desconocidos que gozaban de su cuerpo sólo para que Pain pudiera obtener sus chantajes. El sexo era algo que, para Deidara, ya no significaba nada. Daba igual uno más que uno menos, ya no disfrutaba con el sexo desde hacía demasiado tiempo, tan sólo era una rutina de fingir que le gustaba algo que empezaba a detestar. Se había convertido en un gran mentiroso capaz de seducir a cualquiera, pero él mismo sabía… que todo él era una falsedad.

Ni siquiera le importó cuando el cuerpo de Sasori empezó a convulsionar por el placer que recibía, tampoco le importó permanecer allí cuando eyaculó sin cuidado en él, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado pese a que odiaba aquello. Su vida siempre había sido un cúmulo de sacrificios, aguantar y aguantar con tal de sobrevivir.

Escupió el semen de Sasori en el suelo mientras Kakuzu sonreía antes de pasarle un trapo para que se limpiase. Quizá pensó que aquello no terminaría allí, pero para ser la primera vez, Sasori debió pensar que era suficiente. Era muy probable que la siguiente vez no se conformase sólo con el sexo oral. Por ahora, supo que se había librado cuando escuchó la voz entrecortada de Sasori.

\- Puedes volver a tu celda. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Nos vemos mañana, Dei… - le llamó por el diminutivo como si eso le hiciera su dueño. Odiaba cuando le llamaban así, porque todos se sentían en posesión y en privilegio de hacerlo sin que él lo hubiera ofrecido.

No quiso esperar allí por miedo a que alguno de los dos cambiase de opinión, así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo tras limpiarse y se marchó en dirección a su celda. No tardarían en cerrarlas por completo. Para cuando llegó, ya no había nadie a excepción de su compañero, tapado con la manta hasta arriba y temblando. Sasori tenía razón, aquel chico no volvería a meterse con él después de lo que había vivido. Algo dentro de Deidara terminó por romperse, se sentía responsable por lo que le había ocurrido, pero por otra parte… pese a la lástima que ahora sentía, sabía que habría sido mucho peor si no le hubieran dado la lección, porque él habría tenido que aguantar sus abusos durante toda su estancia allí. Era muy contradictorio sentirse bien y mal al mismo tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, los guardias le despertaron golpeando con una porra en los barrotes de metal. No le gustaba ese ruido, pero era cuestión de que se acostumbrase, porque iba a pasar allí encerrado al menos seis meses. No tenía más remedio. Miró a su compañero, que seguía en su cama sin moverse, seguramente por el dolor de los golpes que le habrían dado ayer los compinches de Sasori. Decidió acercarse a él para ayudarle, pero éste apartó la mano de Deidara con brusquedad gritándole que se alejase de él. Sin nada que pudiera hacer, decidió irse al comedor a desayunar, donde Sasori y su séquito ya le esperaba indicándole el lugar donde debía sentarse.

El desayuno lo hizo en el más absoluto silencio, observando con cautela a todos los compañeros y, casi se atrevería a decir que guardaespaldas de Sasori, hablar entre ellos, bromeándose y retándose. Tan sólo Sasori reparaba en el rubio a quien miraba de vez en cuando y sonreía al ver cómo éste desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

Al acabar todos sus bandejas, Sasori se apresuró a coger el brazo de Deidara queriendo probar más de aquel chico, pero para su desgracia, uno de los guardias llamó al rubio con la excusa de que debía ir a un sesión de reinserción. Deidara ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso, pero le había salvado en aquella ocasión, así que Sasori no tuvo más remedio que soltarle y dejar que se marchase.

Deidara siguió a un par de guardias por los pasillos, escuchando los pitidos de las puertas al abrirse y el estruendo metálico que hacían al cerrarse tras él. Podía ver en las cabinas a las personas encargadas del rastrillo, bien resguardadas en sus salas apretando los botones para abrir puertas.

Al abrirse la puerta de la oficina, el guardia le cedió el paso al chiquillo rubio cerrando la puerta tras él. Ni siquiera el guardia quiso quedarse en aquella estancia donde sólo un hombre de unos veintiocho o veintinueve años le esperaba sentado tras la mesa de escritorio. Parecía sumido en su trabajo, escribiendo algo en una hoja.

\- Siéntate, Deidara – escuchó la profunda voz de aquel moreno con la mirada absorta en su hoja.

\- No, gracias. Quisiera volver a mi celda.

\- No te creo. Teniendo en cuenta que vas a pasar aquí seis meses y que éste es el lugar más seguro que vas a tener, dudo que eso sea lo que realmente deseas. ¿O es que quieres volver con Sasori? – preguntó aquel hombre con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, algo que hizo chasquear los labios de Deidara.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Aquí, yo lo sé todo. Estás en mi prisión, Deidara.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Deidara, pero lejos de dejarse llevar por aquello, dejó escapar una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, estaba frente a la persona a la que quería encontrar y frente a la que jamás le habrían dejado ver. Seducir a ese chaval no sería complicado, no era tan mayor como imaginaba y seguramente, sus hormonas aún responderían en cuanto empezase su juego de seducción. Ese chico caería en su juego y le salvaría de Sasori, de eso estaba seguro. Para sorpresa de Itachi, Deidara tomó asiento en el sofá frente a la mesa de su escritorio.

\- De acuerdo, me quedaré un rato – dijo el rubio poniéndose cómodo.


	5. Despacho

Capítulo 5: Despacho.

Los ojos de Itachi estaban puestos en aquel chico que se recostaba con total confianza en aquel sofá. Para Itachi, aquello sólo era un indicio de la desfachatez y caradura que tenía ese chico, algo que le hizo sonreír. Estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya o por lo menos… a hacer lo que él quería. Pensaba que podía conseguir todo lo que se propusiera.

\- Por favor… ponte cómodo – agregó Itachi con desdén.

\- Ya estoy cómodo, gracias – dijo con sarcasmo Deidara mientras se recolocaba mejor en el sofá.

Por un momento, Itachi volvió a sonreír dándose cuenta de lo que le había caído encima con aquel chiquillo descarado. Iba a ser complicado tratar con él pero no tenía más remedio. Se sentó en el sillón frente a Deidara y lo observó mirar todo el despacho. Se había centrado en los títulos de sus estudios y en las medallas que había conseguido en su juventud en los diferentes deportes que había practicado.

\- ¿Cómo acaba alguien tan joven dirigiendo una prisión? – preguntó Deidara.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien mayor?

\- Sí – dijo Deidara sin pelos en la lengua – esperaba algún vejestorio a punto de jubilarse.

\- Pues ya ves que no.

Deidara volvió a perder sus ojos en los cuadros del despacho. Desde allí tumbado en el sofá, casi podía ver el recorrido de aquel chico frente a él. Tan sólo tendría unos cinco o seis años más que él, quizá algo más, pero él tenía un brillante futuro. Había tenido la posibilidad de estudiar, de realizar sus sueños, en cambio… allí estaba Deidara, frustrado, sin sueños ni esperanzas, siendo tan sólo un esclavo a disposición de las exigencias de su jefe. Sólo era como un pájaro enjaulado, un pájaro al que le cortaron las alas demasiado joven.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Itachi al verle tan decaído y a la vez pensativo.

\- En que me aburro – dijo evitando contarle la verdad de sus pensamientos - ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿No se supone que esto es como una clase para la reinserción? Ni siquiera sé lo que significa eso. ¿Es algo así como reeducarme para que sea un ciudadano excelente?

Itachi sonrió ante aquello, sin embargo, Deidara se incorporó quedándose esta vez sentado para poder enfrentar mejor la mirada de aquel moreno. Aquellos ojos tenían algo especial, eran hipnotizantes y cuando le miraba fijamente, casi podía percibir como si ese chico frente a él tratase de indagar todo su pasado. Deidara apartó la mirada al instante evitando así sentirse intimidado.

\- Sólo es una evaluación para saber si eres apto o no para salir a la calle de nuevo – le explicó Itachi – tienes seis meses por delante para reeducar tu conducta.

\- ¿Crees que eso funciona? – preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa - ¿Crees que porque un día venga aquí y te diga que no volveré a delinquir estoy listo para salir? Por favor… eso podría hacerlo cualquiera.

\- Tendrás que convencerme de que no quieres volver a delinquir, eso es lo complicado de esto.

\- No me conoces – sonrió Deidara levantándose y apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas de Itachi para acercar su rostro al del moreno con un toque seductor. Itachi permaneció en el sitio – puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo – susurró cerca de sus labios sin tocarlos.

\- Y yo muy complicado de persuadir – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa – te recomendaría que volvieras a tu asiento, conmigo no funcionan estos trucos.

\- Aburrido – sonrió Deidara marchándose hacia atrás y dejándose caer una vez más sobre el sofá – creí que quizá podríamos haber aprovechado estas ridículas sesiones donde tratas de psicoanalizarme para hacer algo más… divertido.

\- Si divertido para ti es tratar de seducirme, no te va a funcionar. No soy de los que me dejo influenciar fácilmente.

\- Serias el único que no caería ante mí. No creo que seas de esos.

\- Respeto la ley y las normas. Está terminantemente prohibido mantener relaciones sexuales con presos – sonrió Itachi – podrían despedirme y a ti no te convendría tampoco.

\- Eso lo hace más divertido. Me gusta lo prohibido y el riesgo.

\- ¿Por eso sedujiste a ese empresario del hotel? O quizá… ¿Los Yakuza te lo pidieron?

\- Qué manía con eso – se quejó Deidara - ¿Cómo tengo que decir que no tengo nada que ver con ellos? Sólo estaba en aquel bar por casualidad. Fui al hotel buscando una noche de sexo, entré al bar del hotel y me fijé en ese hombre, nada más.

\- Eres menor de edad, te pillaron con un carné falso, documentación falsificada, seduciendo a un hombre a cambio de dinero…

\- Noooo – sonrió Deidara – te equivocas, no era a cambio de dinero.

\- Pero sí aceptas todo lo demás.

\- Por supuesto. Con diecisiete años no me dejarían estar en ese bar, así que sí, soy culpable de haber falsificado un carné, detengan a medio Japón por eso. Todos los adolescentes lo hacen.

\- Pero a ti te pillaron… prostituyéndote además.

\- Eso no es cierto, sólo iba a ser un poco de sexo consentido.

Itachi sonrió. En aquel momento supo que ese chico era un mentiroso de primera y no sólo eso, un maldito seductor que jugaba todas sus cartas por completo, sin miedo alguno a lo que pudiera pasar.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Deidara un poco molesto.

\- Porque acabo de darme cuenta… de que nunca te han rechazado. Crees que todo el mundo caerá ante tus encantos tarde o temprano.

\- Suele ser temprano – sonrió Deidara.

\- Pero te está costando convencerme a mí y no entiendes el motivo.

\- Sí… por tus estúpidas normas de no mantener relaciones con los presos, bla, bla, bla – se burló Deidara – ni que eso pudiera frenarte. Dime de verdad el motivo por el que no quieres acostarte conmigo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, las normas.

\- No me lo creo – sonrió Deidara - ¿Tienes novia? ¿No te gustan los chicos? Quizá soy yo el problema… ¿No te gustan rubios? Puedo tintarme si quieres.

\- Es increíble – sonrió Itachi sin poder creerse que todo eso pudiera estar pasándole.

Deidara vio la oportunidad perfecta. Sabía que en aquel instante, Itachi estaba bajando levemente la guardia y debía aprovechar el momento, porque era posible que pese a su plena confianza… ese hombre pudiera negarse al deseo sexual por él, algo casi inconcebible para Deidara.

Itachi se levantó del sillón apartando a Deidara de él y se dirigió hacia su mesa sacando un expediente. Desde que le habían asignado aquella misión, Itachi había pasado las últimas horas recabando información del chico y, finalmente, sus compañeros del departamento de menores habían dado con el expediente que tanto deseaba leer. Sonrió al ver cómo Deidara miraba esa carpeta marrón allí encima. Itachi, muy despacio, se sentó en la esquina de su mesa de oficina y abrió la carpeta.

\- Deidara, te recogieron con apenas tres años del orfanato y la familia te devolvió al año siguiente. Pasaste una larga temporada de nuevo en el orfanato y al final… mira qué interesante – sonrió – te acogió Hiro Myojin, padre de Yahiko Myojin, famoso por estar vinculado con la mafia aunque no se ha podido demostrar. ¿Quieres intentar de nuevo a poner una excusa? ¿Qué hacías en ese hotel? Y por favor… no me digas que ligando con un hombre que te sacaba más de treinta años porque no te creo.

\- Eso no demuestra nada – dijo Deidara – me acogió, sí, ¿y qué? ¿Porque me haya acogido esa familia tengo que estar vinculado a la mafia?

\- Es lo más probable. Te diré cómo están las cosas, chico… Yahiko va a caer porque voy a ocuparme de eso, puedes caer con él o hacer un trato conmigo y salvarte. Creo que eres un chico listo así que piénsalo bien.

\- Quieres que lo venda – le aclaró Deidara.

\- Sí, quiero que lo vendas.

\- Estás loco, si se enterase, me mataría antes incluso de que saliera de prisión. Nadie vende a Yahiko ni a nadie de la banda.

\- Te protegería.

\- No seas imbécil, no podéis protegerme de ellos – sonrió Deidara – estoy más seguro quedándome en silencio.

\- Entonces caerás con ellos – dijo Itachi cerrando el expediente frente a sus ojos.

Estaba claro para Deidara que aquel chico era su única salida de todo aquel mundo, pero también tenía demasiado presentes los riesgos que corría al hacerlo. Hiciera lo que hiciera… seguramente acabaría muerto.

\- Puedo darte a Sasori – le dijo Deidara antes de que Itachi guardase el expediente – puedo conseguir que confiese que trabaja para Pain pero no puedo hacerlo de un día para otro. Sé que Pain debe estar dándole órdenes para controlar a los de la banda que estén presos, por eso aún no ha salido de prisión Sasori y nunca tiene un buen comportamiento, lo quieren aquí para eliminar a los chivatos. Si quieres una confesión de alguno de la banda, vas a tener que mantener muy ocupado a Sasori.

\- No puedo meterlo en celda de aislamiento porque sí sin que haya hecho nada.

\- De eso me ocuparé yo. Te lo mantendré alejado y te ayudaré con la información de la banda.

\- ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

\- A ti – le dijo muy claramente – y una hoja firmada exculpándome de todo esto.

\- Quieres quedar limpio.

\- Quiero huir de esa familia y tú eres el único que puede conseguirlo. ¿Aceptas mis condiciones o no? – preguntó Deidara – mantenme lo más seguro que puedas y yo te daré la información que buscas para poder apresar a toda la familia Myojin, incluido a Pain. Te daré a toda la banda a cambio de algo de sexo – sonrió Deidara.

\- Sabes que no puedo darte lo que pides. Va contra las normas del establecimiento, podrían echarme si se enteran.

\- Entonces… estaba en ese hotel porque me gustaba ese hombre mayor que yo en treinta años – sonrió Deidara.

Itachi suspiró, era cierto que era un chico manipulador y acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, pero también veía que tenía miedo, miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle la banda si se enteraban que los estaba delantando. Aún debía convivir con ellos seis meses y no podía precipitar las cosas.

\- ¿Qué ganas tú acostándote conmigo?

\- Tu silencio – dijo Deidara muy seguro – y tu fiabilidad. ¿Quién me dice que no me venderás cuando obtengas toda la información que buscas de mí? Si tú has roto las normas y yo puedo denunciarte… mantendrás tu palabra a cambio de mi silencio. Nos ayudaremos mutuamente – sonrió – yo no diré nada sobre nuestras aventuras en tu despacho, tu ganarás un amante al que podrás pedirle lo que quieras y además… te entrego a toda la banda.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me engañas y de verdad mantendrás tu boca cerrada sobre lo del sexo?

\- Porque si te despiden, yo estoy muerto en esta prisión – aclaró Deidara – tú eres el único que puede cubrirme aquí y yo necesito una garantía de que cumplirás tu parte del trato. Nos conviene a los dos.

Ante aquello, Itachi se dio cuenta de que no era un chico normal, era inteligente y se estaba cubriendo las espaldas como mejor podía pese a la mala mano de cartas que llevaba. Sonrió incrédulo al ver cómo un chiquillo de apenas diecisiete años estaba llegando a intentar manipularle a él. Ese chico era una caja de sorpresa pero no podía hacer otra cosa, si quería a toda la banda bajo rejas, tendría que conseguir que ese chico se fiase de él a como diera lugar.

Se levantó de la mesa del escritorio y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Deidara. Le sacaba un par de cabezas a ese jovencito y pudo ver cómo el adolescente apartaba la mirada al ver una vez más aquellos intimidantes ojos oscuros puestos en él. Itachi reconocía el valor que tenía ese chico, pero también veía que estaba asustado, le asustaba que no aceptase el trato, le asustaba su seguridad en aquella prisión, le asustaba salir a la calle y que la banda le descubriera y fuera a intentar matarle. Le asustaban muchas cosas, quizá por eso mismo… era por lo que se había hecho tan descarado, no tenía nada que perder, debía arriesgar todas sus cartas en una única baza.

\- ¿Por qué desvías tus ojos de los míos? – preguntó Itachi pasando su mano tras la cabeza de Deidara y agarrando con suavidad su largo cabello rubio mientras con un par de dedos de la otra mano le levantaba la barbilla – tú has decidido el trato, ¿no? Deberías saber que tengo gustos muy excéntricos – sonrió Itachi – pero acepto el trato, dame a la banda y tendremos sexo de mil y una formas diferentes – le dijo acercando con rapidez sus labios hasta los del joven besándole con pasión.


	6. Oficinas

Capítulo 6: Oficinas

Itachi sabía que aquello estaba mal, había roto la norma más importante del establecimiento pero también conocía el precio tan alto por el que estaba jugando… iba a darle la oportunidad de eliminar de la ciudad a una de las familias más importantes de la mafia. No podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad. Ni siquiera pensaba que ese chiquillo quisiera sexo, lo único que quería era tener algo con lo que poder chantajearle en el momento en que todo acabase. Necesitaba hechos en los que confiar en lugar de simples palabras. Sólo quería tenerle atado con algo para que no le abandonase cuando todo se terminase.

Las manos de Itachi bajaron desde los hombros del rubio por sus brazos hasta alcanzar sus muñecas. Tras acariciarlas unos segundos ruborizando al chico, las cogió con fuerza elevándolas hasta la altura de su rostro y empotrándole contra la pared de atrás sin dejar de besarle.

Un jadeo a medio reprimir fue lo único que Deidara dejó escapar al notar el golpe de su espalda contra la pared, pero también, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios dándose por satisfecho con aquello. Finalmente el director de la prisión había sucumbido ante sus encantos o en este caso… ante su chantaje.

El salvaje beso no cesó ni por un segundo en su intensidad. Ni tan siquiera las caricias se detuvieron pese a que ambos sabían lo forzado que era todo aquello debido al trato. No sentían nada el uno por el otro, tan sólo era un acuerdo, algo que en algún momento se rompería cuando todo acabase y, aun así, ambos se había dispuesto a disfrutar de aquel momento.

Para Deidara, era todo un alivio saber que Itachi era más joven de lo que pensaba en un principio, pero también sabía que podía ser un gran inconveniente. Pain jamás le dejaba acostarse con jóvenes para evitar que se enamorase pese a que Deidara sabía los riesgos que eso conllevaba. Él jamás pensó en enamorarse de nadie, para él, el amor sólo era un sentimiento absurdo que desconocía por completo. Nunca tuvo padres que le quisieran, ni amigos, ni hermanos, nunca tuvo novios y lo único que aprendió de la vida fue lo que Pain le había enseñado, manipular al resto para conseguir lo que se quería. En su vida no había hueco para el amor, sólo el sentimiento de hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Itachi aprovechó su mano libre para bajar la cremallera del mono naranja de Deidara, dejando ver bajo él la camiseta blanca de tirantes. Ni Itachi podía evitar disfrutar con aquel cuerpo, era un chico joven, fogoso, descarado, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya, era un chico que le haría disfrutar y lo sabía. Muchos en esa prisión habrían disfrutado con él, pero por suerte o por desgracia, había hecho un trato con Sasori. Quizá eso fuera lo único que le salvaría de ser el juguete sexual de la mitad de la prisión, pero no le salvaría del pelirrojo ni de sus secuaces.

El moreno sonrió al darse cuenta de que ese chico… iba a ser perfecto para sus juegos. Era una lástima que nunca trajera objetos o juguetes sexuales a su trabajo, pero debía empezar a traerse algunas cosas exclusivamente para ese chico. Hoy no le quedaba más remedio que improvisar y comprobar si el rubio sería capaz de aguantar su ritmo.

Le quitó la camiseta blanca con fuerza tirándola al suelo mientras soltaba sus muñecas y atrapaba su trasero acercándolo hacia su entrepierna. Deidara gimió al notar el impulso y sonrió al ver cómo Itachi restregaba su creciente miembro contra el suyo.

\- Parece que tenías ganas de algo más que una simple charla – sonrió Deidara.

\- Ya te he dicho que conmigo no te vas a aburrir – sonrió Itachi – tengo gustos muy raros y probarás cosas que tus otros amantes no han visto en la vida, pero no hoy, Deidara.

\- ¿Vas a traerme juguetitos? – preguntó divertido Deidara – me gusta la idea. No sabía que podías ser tan perverso. Me gusta – le dijo Deidara lamiendo una de las mejillas de Itachi – vamos a pasarlo bien entonces, nunca he tenido a nadie tan joven como tú.

Aquello sorprendió a Itachi. No podía creerse que la banda nunca le hubiera hecho acostarse con alguien joven. Quizá tenían miedo de que se enamorase y se hiciera más rebelde de lo que podían controlar o puede que sólo fuera el miedo a que tuvieran que matarle si se descontrolaba su carácter. El amor podía conseguir que un chico como él quisiera dejarlo todo para fugarse por un amor que sólo le traería la muerte. Enamorarse era un riesgo demasiado alto para esos chicos dominados por la banda.

\- ¿Qué eras de Pain? – preguntó Itachi por curiosidad.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – sonrió Deidara.

\- Vamos… yo estoy jugándome mi puesto por ti… dime algo al menos. Sé que trabajas para ellos, no es necesario que me mientas ahora, me tienes controlado, si sales de aquí y te quejas de mí, podrías hundir mi carrera. Sabes que no puedo delatarte.

\- Era su amante – dijo sin más – él sólo se acuesta conmigo por mera satisfacción personal, no siente nada por mí y yo no siento nada por él excepto agradecimiento. Me sacaron de la calle y me dieron un hogar, comida caliente, ropa… no sé. Seguramente ni siquiera entiendas por qué.

Itachi no dijo nada, pero lo entendía. Ese chico sólo estaba agradecido de haberle importado a alguien aunque no se daba cuenta de que le utilizaban o quizá sí se había dado cuenta, pero le daba igual que le utilizasen con tal de tener un hogar o alguien a quién mínimamente le importase. Estaba claro que Pain sólo tenía sexo con ese chico para enseñarle cómo fingir, para enseñarle todo lo que podían pedirle y complacer a sus clientes. Le utilizaba para hacer sus chantajes y ese chiquillo… debía ser un experto en cuanto al sexo, un profesional al que ya ni siquiera le emocionaba el sexo, sólo era un trabajo más. En parte, le daba lástima darse cuenta de cómo habían destrozado la vida de ese chico.

Ante aquella idea, Itachi prefirió dejar de pensar y le besó con fuerza una vez más, cogiéndole del trasero con fuerza y obligándole a enrollar sus piernas en la cintura para llevarlo sobre la mesa. Deidara quiso colocarse mejor en la mesa, pero lo único que consiguió al apoyar las manos en la tabla, fue que Itachi tuviera más rapidez y le colocase las esposas con suavidad inmovilizando sus muñecas en la pata de la mesa. Deidara se miró la muñeca sorprendido y sonrió.

\- Así que te gustan los juegos – sonreía el rubio viendo cómo Itachi también sonreía – está bien, juguemos – le dijo levantando un poco el trasero para indicarle a Itachi que terminase de quitarle el mono naranja.

Itachi sonrió al ver los pies de ese chico encima de la mesa facilitándole el trabajo, pero una vez le quitó el mono y la ropa interior, cogió sus piernas bajándolas de la mesa. Deidara no podía dejar de sonreír y más cuando le puso bocabajo y le obligó a arrodillarse encima de la mesa dejando su trasero preparado para él. Itachi no perdió tiempo y terminó de agarrar la otra muñeca del chico a la pata que quedaba y volvió a la parte de atrás para agarrar sus piernas a una apertura perfecta para él poder jugar a sus anchas.

\- Así que te gusta dominar – sonrió Deidara – está bien, me gusta.

\- Yo siempre voy a dominar – sonrió Itachi – y tú acabarás haciendo todo lo que te pida.

\- Claro que sí. Tú eres el director de la prisión, puedes hacer lo que quieras – le dijo en tono seductor el rubio excitando aún más a un Itachi que jamás había conseguido que nadie le siguiera el juego como ese chico.

Itachi se quitó la corbata con cierta sonrisa en su rostro y vendó con ella los ojos de Deidara. La verdad era que era la primera vez que Deidara hacía algo no tan típico, estaba acostumbrado a que le pidieran lo justo y necesario, alguna mamada, dejar que se corrieran dentro de él o incluso en su rostro, pero nunca antes había probado nada como lo que aquel chico le proponía. Tampoco podía negar que aquella experiencia nueva le gustaba y le llamaba la atención, ese chico era simplemente extraño.

Sintió algo frío cerca de sus labios, algo que no sabía lo que era. Ni siquiera tenía un olor característico que pudiera reconocer. No supo muy bien qué hacer hasta que Itachi con una voz muy sugerente, le ordenó que abriera la boca y lo lamiera. Hizo caso y metió aquel extraño elemento en su boca, descubriendo entonces lo que podía ser, la porra que solía llevar Itachi en el cinturón.

\- Chúpala bien, chico – susurró Itachi cerca de su oído apartando los rebeldes mechones rubios – porque voy a metértela hasta el fondo.

Deidara sonrió al escuchar aquella voz cargada de un toque divertido justo antes de sentir cómo ese chico mordía sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja. Era extraño y hasta un poco irónico, pero por primera vez en su vida, creyó ver que finalmente le importaba a alguien, que no era simplemente sexo, sino que tenía ganas de verdad de divertirse y pasar un buen rato, por fin dejaba de ser simplemente un trabajo para poder disfrutar.

Aun así, por mucho que quisiera hacer aquello voluntariamente y pese a que Itachi le llamaba la atención como hombre, jamás se lo habría dicho. Itachi nunca sabría lo que podía despertar en él, o eso fue lo que Deidara se propuso. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era que pillasen el pacto que había hecho con el mismo diablo, porque así lo veía el rubio, un pacto con Itachi era como un pacto con el mismo diablo, acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte si los de la banda se enteraban de su traición.

Itachi sacó la porra de la boca del rubio dejando tras de sí toda aquella lubricación y con sumo cuidado, mientras él mismo se daba placer, empezó a introducir el mango de la porra en la entrada de Deidara. A medida que sus dedos abrían la entrada con suavidad, iba empujando aquel instrumento dentro del joven, hasta que finalmente, consiguió meter parte en él. Pese a que Deidara trató de mantenerse callado, no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Lo único que consiguió con sus leves jadeos, fue que Itachi se colocase frente a él.

\- Toma – le susurró mientras agarraba su cabello con cierta fuerza y le introducía su erecto miembro en la boca – si tienes tiempo para gemir, es mejor que la chupes, no queremos que nos descubran con tus jadeos – sonrió Itachi al instante en que movía la cabeza del chico introduciendo más su miembro impidiéndole así hablar.

Deidara cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer al sentir cómo Itachi iba moviendo ligeramente la porra dentro de él sin dejar de mover su cintura para que siguiera lamiendo su miembro. Un gemido escapó de Itachi al sentir cómo aquel rubio hacía círculos con su lengua rozando el frenillo y causándole doble de placer. Se agarró con mayor fuerza al cabello del rubio disfrutando de lo que le hacía mientras soltaba algunas maldiciones dándose cuenta… de que a ese chico le habían enseñado demasiado bien cómo dar placer.

Itachi se separó de Deidara agachándose para tenerle a la misma altura mientras sonreía. Estaba claro que había encontrado un buen juguete, ese chico le daría todo lo que siempre había buscado sin encontrarlo, era perfecto para probar todos sus juegos, todas sus perversiones, todos sus juguetes. Itachi sonrió.

\- Si follas tan bien como la chupas, tú y yo nos lo pasaremos muy bien por las tardes – dijo Itachi.

\- Vas a tener que traer muchos juguetes, porque soy mejor follando que chupándola – le sonrió Deidara.

\- Eso… vamos a comprobarlo ahora mismo.

Un pasional beso por parte de Itachi consiguió que Deidara no pudiera volver a hablar ni siquiera para quejarse. Ambos sabían… que aquella tarde tan sólo había empezado.


	7. Abogados

Capítulo 7: Abogados

Un leve gemido se escuchó en la habitación, seguido por un segundo. Al tercero de ellos, la mano de Itachi se colocó sobre la boca de Deidara acallando aquellos ruidos que, pese a gustarle, suponían un grave problema para ambos. El rubio se quedó paralizado unos segundos sin entender por qué aquel moreno le hacía mantener silencio, cuando Pain siempre le había enseñado que cuanto más gritase más excitaría a los hombres. No podía entender nada.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que nos pillen? – susurró Itachi mordiendo su oreja – no sabes cuánto me excita escucharte, pero no puedes hacerlo, lo siento.

\- ¿Vas a traerme mordazas a partir de ahora? – preguntó divertido Deidara.

\- Te sorprenderá lo que te traeré – le sonrió Itachi – pero hoy… tendrás que aguantar.

\- Eso será fácil – dijo Deidara – puedo mantenerme callado.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó divertido Itachi – suena a un desafío.

\- Es un desafío – sonrió Deidara sin poder evitarlo – nunca nadie me ha hecho gemir de verdad. Es fácil para mí fingir.

\- ¿Así que fingías hasta ahora? – preguntó Itachi – no te preocupes, yo haré que quieras gritar como nunca pero no puedas hacerlo – le susurró una vez más confiado de sí mismo.

\- No seas tan egocéntrico, tú no eres capaz de hacer algo así.

\- Ya veremos qué tan bien te entrenaron para no sentir nada – aclaró Itachi – estoy deseando ver cómo contienes los auténticos gritos. Conmigo no tendrás que fingir.

\- Perfecto entonces. Inténtalo si puedes.

Itachi aprovechó su cercanía para morder con lujuria el cuello de Deidara al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba con suavidad sus pezones. Deidara ni siquiera hizo el amago por gemir o gritar, tan sólo su respiración se aceleró levemente y dejó escapar una sonrisa al notar aquellos sensuales labios besando su cuello.

Toda la piel de Deidara se tensó al instante, poniéndose de piel de gallina por las cosquillas que le producía aquel excitante roce. Pese a la excitación de ambos, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el otro. Deidara sabía que él jamás se enamoraría de nadie, que jamás caería en las redes de alguien diferente que no fuera Pain, él le tenía demasiado atrapado en esa familia que a veces… le obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería hacer. Ahora estaba allí, en aquella situación con el director de la prisión pensando únicamente en él, en una manera de escapar de todo, sólo necesitaba complacer una última vez a un hombre, a ese moreno que le daría su libertad si todo salía bien.

Con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo Itachi ya había bajado hasta su expuesto miembro lamiéndolo con suavidad mientras con sus dedos preparaba la entrada del rubio. Deidara mordió su labio con suavidad evitando así que se le pudiera escapar algún gemido. Era posible que necesitase mucho más que eso para llegar a gemir de verdad, pero no pensaba tan siquiera dejarle escuchar ni un mínimo sonido de su parte que le indicase a aquel orgulloso chico que podía gustarle lo que hacía.

Sin mayor dilación y observando el moreno la perfecta posición de aquel chico atado a cuatro patas encima de su mesa, no aguantó más las ganas y acabó terminando de quitarse la ropa que le faltaba. Sacó los dedos del interior de Deidara y se posicionó mejor obligando al chico a bajar un poco el trasero para llegar perfectamente hasta él.

Con delicadeza, empezó a introducirse en él. Le habría gustado escuchar a ese chico, pero Itachi se dio cuenta de una cosa, no iba a conseguir tan fácil que ese chico sintiera algo. Seguramente toda su vida había fingido que el sexo le gustaba, que todos podían hacerle gritar cuando en realidad… no lo disfrutaba. Para ese chico sólo era un trabajo, un sistema de mantenerse con vida, fingir que le gustaba cuando no era así sería fácil para él.

Sus manos se colocaron en la parte alta de los muslos de Deidara y cogió sus ingles empujándolas hacia atrás, consiguiendo así entrar con mayor profundidad en él. Itachi contuvo un ligero gemido. Sentía la calidez del interior, las paredes del chico aprisionando su miembro, sus huevos golpeando contra el trasero del rubio indicándole que estaba completamente dentro. En aquel momento, empezó a moverse. Primero con lentitud, acostumbrando a ese chico a la intromisión, pero cogiendo velocidad a medida que sentía cómo las paredes del chico se dilataban dándole mayor acceso.

Pese a las embestidas que Itachi empezaba a proporcionarle al rubio, éste tan sólo mordía su labio y mantenía el silencio. El rubio no pensaba permitirse el lujo de ofrecerle ni un solo de sus jadeos, ni un leve gemido a ese engreído hombre que fácilmente podía superarle en más de diez años.

Itachi, cansado de esperar tras sus embistes y esperando que el chico se doblegara, acabó acercando su pecho a la espalda del chico, apoyándose en él mientras con su mano libre bajaba de la ingle hasta los huevos de Deidara, cogiéndolos con fuerza y apretándolos con perversión, algo que excitó aún más al rubio.

\- Vamos… sé que en algún momento querrás gemir.

\- No seas tan arrogante – sonrió Deidara – no eres en absoluto nada especial.

\- ¿Sigo siendo sólo un trabajo para ti?

\- Sí – le sonrió Deidara – un buen trabajo. Ya te dije… que eres el más joven con el que he estado.

Itachi se hundió de golpe en Deidara tocando algún punto sensible. Se dio cuenta al notar cómo un leve jadeo bien camuflado por el rubio, salió durante menos de un segundo de su boca.

\- Acabarás gimiendo conmigo, sólo has estado con viejos – le dijo Itachi sonriendo – nunca has tenido que enfrentarte a la fogosidad de un hombre de verdad.

\- Me he acostado muchas veces con Pain y él no es mucho mayor que tú – sonrió Deidara – sé cómo es la fogosidad de los hombres de vuestra edad.

\- Yo no soy Pain – le sonrió Itachi hundiéndose una vez más volviendo a tocar aquel punto a la vez que apretaba sus huevos de nuevo, consiguiendo al fin un leve jadeo seguido de una maldición de Deidara - ¿Qué te ocurre? – sonrió Itachi - ¿He dado con tu punto sensible o es que a Pain no le gustaba jugar? Quizá es que sólo sabía metértela, complacerse él mismo y sacarla.

Deidara se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Pain jamás había hecho nada por él, nada para que disfrutase. Por primera vez… se daba cuenta de lo vacío que siempre había estado su mundo, de que nadie había hecho nada por él excepto darle un lugar donde vivir pero a cambio de un precio demasiado alto, su libertad. Itachi pareció darse cuenta al ver que ese chiquillo de apenas diecisiete años, agachaba el rostro dejando que el largo cabello rubio le ocultase sus rasgos. Seguramente acababa de darse cuenta de lo insignificante que siempre había sido para todos. Debía arreglar sus palabras, debía convencer a ese chico de que en él podría confiar para poder utilizarle y atrapar a toda la banda.

\- No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré lo que es el placer, porque a mí sí me importa que disfrutes de esto – le susurró Itachi a la oreja consiguiendo que Deidara le mirase de reojo sorprendido – déjate llevar y si algo te gusta de verdad… no dudes en decírmelo.

Los siguientes segundos fueron de total silencio. Tan sólo las embestidas y el leve sonido que producía el roce de sus cuerpos eran levemente audibles. En ese instante, cuando prácticamente Itachi iba a llegar a su clímax, escuchó la suave voz de ese chiquillo caradura.

\- Me gusta… que me besen el cuello – le dijo al final confiando en sus palabras, en que realmente le importaba a alguien.

Itachi sonrió sin que ese chico se percatase. Poco a poco, entraría tras la coraza de Deidara y le convencería de que era importante para él. El moreno besó el cuello de Deidara con pasión consiguiendo que el rubio se sonrojase y lanzase un leve gemido al aire. Con aquello, Itachi se sintió conforme y se centró en darle placer a ese chico hasta que sintió cómo algo húmedo resbalaba por su mano. Deidara había eyaculado, manchando parte de la mesa y sacando una gran sonrisa por parte de un Itachi que seguía apretando y acariciando sus huevos.

Pasó la lengua por el cuello en un último gesto sin detener sus movimientos, hasta que él también se corrió dentro del chico, evitando salir para manchar todavía más la mesa. De su escritorio, cogió un paquete de pañuelos y lo colocó cerca de su miembro para limpiar la entrada de Deidara a medida que iba sacando su miembro de él.

\- Sí nos lo pasaremos bien tú y yo – sonrió Itachi – mañana traeré algunas cosas que te gustarán.

Deidara sonrió pese a su sonrojo. Tan sólo era un chiquillo y eso lo sabía Itachi de sobra. Estaba cometiendo dos infracciones y lo sabía, si le pillaban… él acabaría muy mal. Estaba follándose a un menor en su oficina, algo que no podía permitirse. Ahora sólo necesitaba aguantar el secreto hasta tener a toda la banda y entonces… alejarse de ese chico antes de que pudiera meterle en problemas.

Ambos se vistieron en silencio y tras arreglarse, Deidara se dispuso a volver a su celda. Itachi le prometió que mantendría el resto del día ocupado a Sasori y sus secuaces para evitar que se acercasen a él, algo… que Deidara agradeció con una leve sonrisa.

A las ocho de la tarde, Itachi se marchaba a su casa tras un largo y duro día de trabajo. Al entrar, un fabuloso olor a carne asada llegó a su nariz, seguramente Naruto estaba allí cocinando para su hermano. Aún no entendía cómo era posible que esos dos no se hubieran marchado a su propia casa.

\- Hola, Naruto – saludó Itachi al verle en la cocina con el delantal - ¿No está mi hermano? – preguntó.

\- Está en la ducha. Hoy ha tenido un largo día en la oficina. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

\- Como siempre – sonrió Itachi observando en aquel momento cómo bajaba su hermano ya vestido con una camiseta de manga corta oscura y secándose el cabello con una toalla – oye, Sasuke… ¿Cuándo piensas mudarte?

\- Aún están reformando la casa – dijo sin más.

\- Eres muy quisquilloso, seguro que nada te parece bien.

Naruto sonrió y es que tanto Itachi como el rubio sabían que Sasuke no era de los que se conformaban con algo mal hecho o a medio hacer. Hacía tres meses que se habían comprado la casa nueva, pero habían estado ocupados con los arquitectos para reformarla entera. Aún seguían de reformas y Sasuke seguía sacando cosas negativas o cosas a retocar.

\- Va a quedar perfecta – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Ya puede quedar perfecta al ritmo que va – sonrió Itachi fijando su mirada entonces en una carpeta que llevaba su hermano en la mano.

Sasuke se sentó en la barra americana de la casa de su hermano y abrió la carpeta para estudiar el último caso que llevaba mientras Naruto terminaba de preparar la cena.

\- ¿Un nuevo caso? – preguntó Itachi cogiendo un vaso de agua.

\- Sí. Un pobre chiquillo que ha tenido la mala suerte de caer en una pésima familia – dijo Sasuke con seriedad – este chico seguramente acabará mal.

\- ¿Le han puesto mucha condena?

\- No, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino cuando salga. Volverá a caer y es que no puede escapar de esa familia. Este chico se pasará la vida entrando y saliendo de prisión hasta que ya no les haga falta, entonces seguramente… alguien lo encontrará muerto en algún descampado de mala muerte.

Itachi tuvo curiosidad por aquel caso. Él mismo sabía de antemano que muchos chicos involucrados en bandas acababan con un trágico final. Los jefes de las mafias no se arriesgarían jamás a que les pillasen a ellos y se valían de esos chiquillos para el trabajo sucio, hasta que ya no les eran útiles y se libraban antes de que pudieran pillarlos. Itachi miró por encima el hombro de su hermano y entonces se dio cuenta de su mayor problema, era la fotografía de Deidara la que estaba en el informe.

\- ¿Tú llevas el caso de ese chico? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó Sasuke desconcertado.

\- Por nada – intentó disimular Itachi – lo conocí hoy en la prisión.


	8. Juegos silenciosos

Capítulo 8: Juegos silenciosos

La noche cayó rápido para un Itachi que, tumbado en su cómodo colchón, observaba a sus peces nadar. Aquella pecera que su hermano le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños cuando era joven seguía relajándole y, sin embargo, hoy por alguna extraña sensación, continuaba intranquilo. Ese chiquillo rubio le estaba haciendo pensar más de la cuenta.

Sabía lo que era, un delincuente, un chico de la peor calaña, acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y aun así, lo único que veía cuando miraba aquellos ojos azules como el mismo cielo, era a un pobre chico perdido, un chico al que le habían arrebatado su vida y su libertad, al que le obligaban a hacer cosas que él no quería. Seguramente ya ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo o no, estaba acostumbrado a tener que seguir las órdenes.

Llevó su mano hasta la frente y movió su cabello apartándolo de su rostro, dejándola un segundo allí situada como si aquel vano gesto pudiera conseguir calmarle. Ese chico le iba a traer de cabeza y para colmo… su hermano pequeño era el que llevaba el caso. No podía decirle a su hermano que se estaba acostando con ese chico a cambio de un beneficioso trato para él y así poder capturar a toda la banda, sabía lo que su hermano le diría… que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de ese chiquillo y era cierto, quizá era eso lo que más le mortificaba. Tan sólo tenía diecisiete años, era un menor y lo estaba llevando a la boca del lobo. Si sus compañeros se enteraban que estaba metido en ese peligroso juego de secretos y silencios, que estaba dando información de la banda… lo matarían al instante.

Intentó dormir, pero a media noche acabó saliendo de la cama y bajando a por un vaso de leche caliente, pensando que eso le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño y acallar su conciencia. No podía evitar estar preocupado por ese chico y no porque fuera algo especial, sino porque él se sentía culpable por ese trato al que prácticamente le había empujado a aceptar. Si ese chico moría, se sentiría terriblemente culpable.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó un somnoliento Sasuke que seguía con una pequeña lámpara encendida en la barra americana, mirando unos papeles de su trabajo.

\- ¿Todavía trabajando? Deberías descansar. Naruto te estará esperando en la cama.

\- Naruto hace horas que se ha dormido. Cuando duerme no se entera de nada – sonrió Sasuke – ya puede pasar un tsunami por encima de la casa que él seguiría como un tronco. ¿Y a ti qué te preocupa?

\- No es nada.

\- Por favor… la última vez que no dormiste bien tenías quince años, habías convencido a tu mejor amigo Shisui de saltar desde el tejado a la piscina y se rompió una pierna. Te sentías culpable por haberle convencido. Siempre has tenido un don para convencer a la gente de hacer lo que tú quieres, pero luego… te das cuenta de que no siempre es la decisión correcta la que les has hecho elegir… eso te hace sentir culpable cuando algo sale mal.

\- Eres un sabiondo – sonrió Itachi – no puedo dormir bien porque han llegado nuevos reclusos a la prisión y no sé muy bien aún lo que haré con ellos. Tengo un problema entre manos.

\- Espero que no tenga nada que ver en mi caso – sonrió Sasuke – porque odiaría decírtelo pero… aléjate de mi cliente. Sólo tiene diecisiete años, es un chiquillo y tú demasiado ambicioso.

\- ¿Quién crees que soy? – sonrió Itachi.

\- Alguien tan ambicioso como para intentar meter a toda la banda y aunque ese chico dice que no pertenece a ella, los dos sabemos muy bien que miente. No le utilices para llegar a la banda, lo matarán y lo sabes.

\- No estoy utilizando a nadie y mucho menos a tu cliente – mintió Itachi con una sonrisa.

\- Eso espero – confirmó Sasuke levantándose de la silla y apagando la luz de la lámpara mientras recogía los informes – me voy a dormir. Mañana me espera un largo día de papeleo.

Los ojos de Itachi se fijaron en las manos de Sasuke, recogiendo todo el papeleo encima de la barra americana y posteriormente, cómo se marchaba dirección a su cuarto terminando de tomarse su vaso de leche. Al perderle de vista, la culpabilidad volvió a él y es que… no sólo estaba jugando con ese chico rubio, sino que ahora mentía a su hermano y se metía en mitad de su caso. Los dos, tanto Deidara como Sasuke, pensaban que tenían todo bajo control y era mentira, ambos bailaban al son del ritmo que Itachi había impuesto. Deidara por desconocimiento, sólo era un chiquillo que creía que estaba manipulándole sin darse cuenta de que era precisamente al contrario y Sasuke… porque no sabía nada de lo que ocurría con su cliente.

A la mañana siguiente, Itachi cogió su uniforme del armario y, tras cambiarse y asearse, salió dirección a su coche. Eran apenas las seis de la madrugada cuando él entraba por la prisión y todos los presos debían seguir en sus celdas durmiendo hasta las siete. Todos los pasillos estaban silenciosos, sus compañeros vigilaban las cámaras de seguridad y le saludaban al pasar hacia su despacho, pero cuando ya estaba por llegar, volvió sobre sus pasos todavía con la bolsa sobre su hombro. En la cabina, les tocó con los nudillos al cristal y sus compañeros abrieron levemente para escucharle.

\- ¿Podéis abrirme el corredor número dos? – preguntó.

\- Sí, claro.

El ruido de una alarma sonó dando por entendido que la puerta había sido abierta. Itachi tiró de ella hacia él y la abrió entrando al largo pasillo. Las luces seguían apagadas exceptuando las de emergencia, que iluminaban con escasez la estancia. Cuando llegó hasta la celda 213, se acercó a los barrotes y llamó a ese chico rubio que dormía profundamente en su camastro.

Deidara elevó un poco el rostro, apoyando su mentón sobre la incómoda almohada. Ver a ese moreno al otro lado de los barrotes le hizo frotarse los ojos como si fuera una ilusión. No podía creerse que el director de la prisión en persona hubiera bajado hasta allí a esas horas para hablar con él.

\- No tengo sesión contigo hasta dentro de un par de horas, déjame dormir – dijo Deidara volviendo a apoyar su mejilla contra la almohada para continuar con su placentero sueño. Itachi sonrió.

\- Coge esto y póntelo antes de salir – dijo Itachi lanzándole algo sobre la cama y despertándole otra vez – te veré en un par de horas en mi oficina.

\- Vale, vale – dijo sin mirar lo que le había tirado y volviendo a dormirse.

La sonrisa se escapó de los labios del moreno al comprobar que ese chico… se llevaría una sorpresa cuando despertase. Realmente era como un chiquillo. En momentos como ése, era cuando la culpabilidad se hacía más presente, porque sabía que Deidara, pese a pensar que tenía el control, sólo era un pobre juguete más zarandeado por el destino y por la gente con más experiencia que él. Intentaba sobrevivir en un mundo donde nadie parecía preocuparse por él. Sabía de sobra que no estaba haciendo lo correcto con él, que le estaba poniendo en peligro y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de hacerlo, porque necesitaba meter entre rejas a toda la banda, porque tenía un deber con el resto de la sociedad, Deidara sólo sería un daño colateral para obtener un bien mayor… o eso trataba de pensar para aliviar la culpa que le asolaba.

\- Asegúrate de venir con lo que te he dado – le dijo finalmente Itachi – o caerán las consecuencias sobre ti – amenazó con cierto tono que le colocó la piel de gallina a un adormecido Deidara.

Para cuando el rubio elevó una vez más su rostro, Itachi había desaparecido. Tan sólo la oscuridad reinaba al otro lado de la reja y por tanto, decidió pasar del tema. Le quedaba una hora para dormir y quería aprovecharla al máximo antes de tener que volver a su infierno personal. Por suerte para él, su compañero de celda ya no había vuelto a tratar de sobrepasarse con él. La paliza que le dieron los secuaces de Sasori fue suficiente para entender que no podía acercarse a él.

Cuando la alarma sonó despertando a todos los reclusos, Deidara observó por primera vez aquel objeto que Itachi le había lanzado, sonrojándose al instante y ocultándolo con rapidez antes del recuento matutino de los guardias. Sasori, sin embargo, le miraba desde el otro lado de la estancia, de pie frente a su reja esperando a que el guardia terminase el recuento para poder ir al comedor a tomar su desayuno.

Al entrar por el gran comedor, Deidara cogió una de las bandejas de la entrada y caminó con lentitud hacia la barra donde servían la comida. Al llegar donde los otros reclusos que trabajaban sirviendo la comida, Deidara se sonrojó con sutileza. No podía creerse aún que estuviera involucrándose en los juegos del director de la prisión, pero allí estaba, complaciendo a ese hombre con su cuerpo en todas las perversiones que su mente era capaz de sacar, con tal de conseguir su libertad en un futuro.

Tras coger la comida, se dirigió a la mesa de siempre. Allí, Sasori le esperaba y al verle pasar por su lado, cogió su muñeca indicándole que se sentase a su lado. El rubor se incrementó en el rostro de Deidara mostrando además cierta preocupación. Ahora sólo había una cosa que le preocupaba a ese rubio… que Sasori pudiera descubrir su juego con el director de la prisión, que pudiera descubrir lo que tramaba para poder ser libre.

\- ¿Qué tal fue ayer en tu sesión? – preguntó curioso Sasori.

\- Nada fuera de lo normal – dijo Deidara fingiendo una gran sonrisa – la misma mierda de siempre. Quiere que piense en lo que he hecho y no vuelva a delinquir – mintió una vez más, para él era fácil mentir, lo hacía desde niño.

\- Siempre igual – sonrió Deidara haciendo sonreír al resto de sus secuaces - ¿Nada más?

\- ¿Como qué? – preguntó Deidara.

\- Como si te preguntó por temas de la banda.

\- No sabe que soy de la banda – mintió con una gran sonrisa – sólo soy un chiquillo que iba a acostarme voluntariamente con un hombre en un hotel, no me puede vincular a la banda. No tiene nada.

Mientras hablaba, Deidara iba observando a todos los secuaces de Sasori en la mesa. Reunir información sobre todos ellos tampoco le iba a ser complicado. Pain le había enseñado bien, sabía calar a la gente, descubrir sus puntos débiles y aprovecharlos. En aquella mesa, vio el punto débil de todo ese grupo y lo aprovecharía, no hoy y puede que no en semanas, pero un día… tendría que aprovecharlo para librarse él de las posibles acusaciones. Estaba escuchando las diversas conversaciones de la banda, cuando sintió la mano del pelirrojo colarse entre sus piernas buscando la entrepierna. Nadie se había dado cuenta, la mesa lo cubría, pero aun así… a Sasori le habría dado igual aunque toda la prisión le hubiera visto follárselo, él era el dueño y señor de aquí, todos los reclusos le respetaban y nadie se metería con él.

Todo el cuerpo de Deidara se tensó al darse cuenta de que podría ser descubierto antes de lo que él tenía previsto y todo… por los malditos juegos de Itachi. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que la ira de Sasori cayese sobre él cuando descubriera las cosas, pero su mano se detuvo antes de llegar a la entrepierna sorprendido por el grito de uno de los guardias.

\- Deidara, el director te llama – dijo cogiéndole del brazo y apartándolo de aquella mesa con rapidez.

\- Pero… no tengo esa estúpida reunión hasta dentro de una hora – fingió Deidara estar de mal humor y no querer ir, pero suspirando aliviado en el interior.

Sasori chasqueó los labios frustrado de que le quitasen a su juguete en aquel momento, pero no podía ir contra los guardias, así que dejó que se llevasen al chico. Al llegar al despacho, el guardia le empujó dentro y cerró la puerta dejándole a solas con un sonriente Itachi.

\- Que sea la última vez que me pones en peligro de esa forma – dijo Deidara con seriedad – tu juguetito casi me complica las cosas.

\- Lo tenía todo bajo control – sonrió Itachi mostrándole el mando a distancia en su mano y pulsando uno de los botones.

La vibración se hizo presente en el interior de Deidara y es que… aquel maldito juguete que Itachi le había hecho ponerse… había estado a punto de descubrirle. Deidara se mordió el labio tratando de aguantar la vibración pese al cosquilleo incesante.

\- Oh, veo que me has obedecido y te lo has puesto. Buen chico – recalcó Itachi – hoy nos lo pasaremos muy bien.


	9. Espionaje

Capítulo 9: Espionaje

Itachi observó con diversión aquel rostro enfadado del rubio. Sabía que había sido un riesgo darle aquello, pero también le excitaba el riesgo y ese chico no era capaz de negarse a algo con tal de salirse con la suya. Tantos chiquillos habían pasado por su prisión y sin embargo… Deidara parecía un mundo diferente pese a que tenía toques parecidos al resto. Itachi conocía muy bien cómo funcionaban esos adolescentes y Deidara no era una excepción. Arrogante, creyendo que podía lograrlo todo en la vida jugando bien sus cartas, creyendo en una lejana esperanza de estar fuera de esa prisión y dar un giro a su vida, o simplemente… de no volver a ser pillado en sus engaños, pero al fin y al cabo… Itachi sabía muy bien que sólo eran sueños y un día la realidad le golpearía con fuerza demostrándole que no todo se consigue trabajando duro y engañando al resto para poder lograr sus objetivos. Su hermano Sasuke tenía razón en algo… Deidara acabaría muy mal si seguía metido en la banda y todo policía de Tokio conocía perfectamente cómo terminaban esos chicos. Había un precio muy alto para salir de la banda, tu vida.

\- No sabía que te iban esta clase de jueguecitos – sonrió Deidara cambiando su rostro de enfado, notando la vibración dentro de él.

\- A mí me van muchos juegos – le sonrió Itachi – espero que tengas información útil que compartir conmigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó Deidara.

Itachi se movió hacia su mesa y sacó un folio del cajón. Con sus dedos sobre él, lo deslizó por la madera hasta enseñárselo a un sorprendido Deidara que esperaba ver algo y sin embargo… sólo veía un folio normal y común. Itachi cogió uno de los bolígrafos del cuenco circular de su escritorio y lo dejó sobre el folio.

\- Quiero que escribas todos los nombres de los secuaces de Sasori aquí dentro.

\- Sí, claro – sonrió Deidara – primera, que no conozco a todos, llegué ayer – le aclaró – y segunda… si hago eso, estoy muerto. Nunca le han delatado, si haces algo contra ellos, sabrán que hay un topo y yo soy el nuevo. Atarán cabos y sabrán que soy yo el que les está vendiendo.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que voy a hacer algo? – preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa – sólo quiero saber las personas concretas en las que no puedo fiarme porque están comprados por él. No voy a hacer nada. Eres muy valioso para mí, Deidara – comentó Itachi acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del menor.

Sabía de sobra que las palabras bonitas y de valía era suficiente para convencer a cualquier niño solitario siempre y cuando éste buscase la aprobación de alguien. Ese chico sólo quería sentir que valía algo, que era importante y eso era la especialidad de Itachi. Puede que sólo quisiera pillar a toda la banda, era posible que Deidara acabase mal con todo aquello, pero para Itachi, sólo le servía ese chico mientras pudiera darle la información que quisiera, algo que Deidara aún no podía ver pese a ser un chico listo.

\- No intentes convencerme de esa forma – apartó Deidara la mano de Itachi – yo no soy como el resto de los chiquillos con los que has tratado, no puedes convencerme con una leve caricia y una bonita sonrisa.

Por un segundo, Itachi se quedó atónito. Generalmente aquello funcionaba siempre. Eran chicos perdidos que buscaban reconocimiento, pero había algo raro en Deidara, algo diferente pese a ese sonrojo que tenía. Estaba claro que las palabras habían hecho el efecto deseado, se había ruborizado pero… era como si su mente se rehusase a creerlas.

\- Sólo te soy útil ahora, sólo quieres a la banda, no a mí – le aclaró Deidara enfadado – y me parece bien, pero deja de mentir. No vuelvas a decirme que soy importante para ti, porque no es cierto. La información que puedo darte es lo único que te importa.

\- Dei… - intentó pronunciar su nombre, pero Deidara le cortó.

\- Da igual, lo sabía desde que empezó este trato. Yo nunca le he importado a nadie, sólo queréis lo que os puedo ofrecer. Pain quería chantajear y extorsionar gracias a mi cuerpo, tú sólo quieres la información, estoy acostumbrado a ello, no pasa nada.

Itachi quiso decir algo pero no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para una situación como aquella. No sabía cómo consolar a un chico que parecía inconsolable.

\- Mientras me des mi libertad, me da igual lo que quieras – le dijo Deidara escribiendo algunos nombres en el folio en blanco, pese a que paraba varias veces tratando de pensar cómo se escribía.

Aquello fue evidente para Itachi. Iba tan lento como podía ir un niño de primaria al que acaban de enseñarle a hacer las primeras letras. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo evidente, era cierto que nadie se había preocupado por ese chiquillo.

\- No te enseñaron a escribir – susurró Itachi.

\- Me enseñaron lo justo – dijo Deidara tratando de recordar la siguiente letra.

\- Demasiado justo – le dijo Itachi – creí que les interesaba alguien culto para poder seducir a los clientes.

Deidara sonrió como si aquello tuviera mucha gracia. Realmente ese chico, pese a sus grandes estudios y su profesionalidad y experiencia como policía, no sabía realmente nada del funcionamiento interno de las bandas.

\- ¿Te crees que era una puta de lujo o qué? – preguntó Deidara – sólo era un cebo. Me enseñaban lo justo para que pudiera hablar con los clientes, no tenía que escribir ni que leer, sólo memorizar las noticias más llamativas para tener temas de conversación. Sólo necesitaba saber cómo seducir a alguien – le dijo acercándose hacia Itachi, rozando sus labios con los del moreno mientras acercaba el bolígrafo con el papel de nuevo hacia la mano inmóvil que Itachi había dejado en la mesa – aquí tienes tus nombres.

Durante unos segundos, ambos se miraron fijamente, pero cuando Deidara quiso marcharse, Itachi agarró con fuerza su muñeca y lo empujó de nuevo hacia él, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos y tumbándole sobre la mesa mientras presionaba el interruptor del mando que llevaba en la otra mano. El aparato que Deidara se había introducido en su celda empezó a vibrar una vez más con tanta violencia, que no pudo evitar gemir, regalándole a ese moreno sus mejores gritos, gritos que Itachi se ocupó de ocultar con su pasional beso.

\- Ayúdame con esto – escuchó a Itachi observando cómo con la mano libre, subía la bolsa en la mesa y la dejaba junto a Deidara.

\- ¿Has traído más juguetes? – preguntó Deidara con una leve sonrisa.

\- Claro que sí. Desnúdate.

Itachi buscó entre los diferentes artilugios hasta dar con una funda para el pene. Deidara observó aquellas diversas formas que casi daba la sensación de ser pinchos pese a que no dolían cuando Deidara pasó la mano.

\- ¿Nunca lo habías visto? – preguntó Itachi.

\- No me acostaba con gente tan morbosa como tú – sonrió Deidara.

\- Entonces conmigo vas a probar cosas nuevas.

De la bolsa, Itachi también sacó un arnés que captó la atención de Deidara al instante. Itachi le ordenó darse la vuelta, quedando tumbado sobre la mesa mientras con los dedos sacaba aquel aparato que no paraba de vibrar y le introducía el consolador incorporado en el arnés. Deidara suspiró al sentir cómo aquel aparato entraba en él ocupando el hueco donde antes había estado el otro aparato vibrador.

\- Esto va a gustarte – le sonrió Itachi cogiéndole de la cintura para dejarlo sentado de frente a él y abrochando así el arnés a su cintura mientras metía el miembro del rubio por los tres anillos.

\- No sabía que te gustaba tanto estas cosas.

\- No has visto nada de mí, chico. Estos anillos harán que tu eyaculación se retrase más.

\- No necesito retrasarla, no eres capaz de darme tanto placer.

\- Créeme… hoy vas a necesitarlo – sonrió Itachi.

Deidara sonrió al ver aquella sonrisa orgullosa del moreno. Siempre creía que podía salirse con la suya y en parte, esa seguridad en sí mismo era una de las cosas que llamaba la atención del rubio. Ambos eran igual de descarados, igual de manipuladores, quizá igual de mentirosos con tal de obtener sus objetivos.

La pierna de Deidara se enrolló a la cadera de Itachi atrayéndole hacia él mientras el moreno sonreía y se bajaba los pantalones dejando que el rubio viera aquel miembro que empezaba a despertarse poco a poco. Cogiendo un pequeño dildo anal de la bolsa, se lo dejó en la mano al rubio, quien lo miró sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? – preguntó mientras Itachi sonreía.

\- Quiero que me lo introduzcas.

\- ¿Vas en serio? – preguntó Deidara sorprendido.

\- Sí. A veces me gusta ser penetrado también y más si además puedo penetrarte a ti. Doble placer – sonrió - ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?

\- Claro que puedo hacerlo.

Deidara bajó de la mesa rozando su cuerpo contra el de Itachi hasta quedar a la altura del miembro del moreno. Con seducción, lamió el objeto que le había dado y después succionó sus dedos para ir introduciéndolos en Itachi. Ambos se besaron con pasión antes de que Itachi cogiera el cabello de Deidara y le indicase que se arrodillase frente a él. Mientras Deidara lamía el miembro del moreno, iba introduciendo lentamente aquel pequeño dildo consiguiendo así escuchar los leves gemidos de Itachi.

Pese a todas las relaciones que Itachi había llegado a mantener durante su vida, Deidara era el único capaz de hacerle sentir todas aquellas emociones, era el único con el que había logrado despertar todas las fantasías con las que siempre había soñado. Reconocía que ese chico tenía algo especial, algo que le hacía sacar su lado más excitante, su lado más morboso. Quizá empezaba a sentir cierto apego por ese chiquillo, o quizá sólo era la excitación por sus momentos juntos. Él ni siquiera creía en el amor, ni en los vanos sentimientos, él jamás se había enamorado y todo aquello… sólo era un beneficioso trato para ambos, un trato en el que no cabían los sentimientos de ninguna clase, porque Itachi Uchiha ni siquiera aceptaba la compasión o la piedad, no aceptaba la lástima. Ese chico había decidido por su cuenta aceptar aquel trato sabiendo que así podría tener la posibilidad de ser libre al fin.

Apartó con suavidad el rostro de Deidara de su miembro para colocarse aquella funda de diverso relieve, una funda que haría gemir de placer a ese chico rubio al que le obligó a darse la vuelta apoyando el pecho contra la mesa de la oficina. Con suavidad, le abrió las piernas que aún tenía apoyadas en el suelo y le apartó ligeramente el arnés sacando aquel aparato de su interior para poder introducir su miembro. Deidara tuvo que morderse la muñeca evitando así lanzar los gemidos que podrían haber puesto en peligro aquel extraño trato. Nadie jamás se enteraría de lo que ocurría en realidad en esas sesiones.

Deidara se dejó embestir escuchando los leves jadeos de Itachi que se movía cada vez con mayor rapidez dentro de él y, sin embargo, los ojos del rubio se fijaron en el papel con aquellos nombres escritos con una letra que semejaba a un niño de primaria. Por primera vez, al darse cuenta de aquellos malos garabatos, entendió dos cosas… la primera era que él nunca le había importado a nadie ni le importaría, tan sólo le utilizarían como lo hizo Pain y como lo hacía Itachi, nadie se molestaría jamás en darle una educación o en mostrarle una pizca de afecto o compasión, estaba solo y se sentía solo. En segunda, se dio cuenta de que acababa de vender a todos los presos que seguían a Sasori y eso le ponía en un serio peligro. Estaba espiando para Itachi y entregar esa clase de información siempre llevaba un riesgo.

El placer que sentía se mezclaba en aquel momento con los solitarios sentimientos que le abordaban, era extraño sentir el placer en su cuerpo y la soledad en su interior, pero no podía evitarlo. El anillo que Itachi le había puesto en su miembro evitaba que pudiera correrse con rapidez y fomentaba que Itachi continuase con sus embestidas. El moreno, al ver cómo Deidara no aguantaría mucho más y él estaba llegando, aprovechó con una de sus manos a desplazar el anillo por su miembro hasta quitárselo, consiguiendo así que Deidara se corriera instantes antes de que Itachi también lo hiciera.


	10. Topos

Capítulo 10: Topos.

Tumbado en el colchón de su celda, Deidara observaba el techo con detenimiento. Había pasado sólo un mes en aquel lugar y aún le faltaban cinco meses más. Aquello era inaguantable. Sus ojos observaron a través de la reja de la ventana. Pronto caería la noche pero a él le daba igual. Por suerte o por desgracia, Sasori no se había percatado todavía de sus encuentros con el director de la prisión, pero tampoco había podido librarse por completo de las garras del pelirrojo.

Más de una vez había tenido sexo con él o con alguno de sus secuaces a quien quería recompensar por sus esfuerzos, tampoco es que le importase mucho, estaba acostumbrado al sexo. No significaba nada especial para él. Pensaba en ello cuando alguien le vino a la cabeza, Itachi Uchiha. Quizá él sí había conseguido algo que los demás nunca harían, sacar una parte juguetona y morbosa en ese chiquillo alocado y descarado.

Reconocía que tras un mes manteniendo sexo con aquel hombre y hablando de varios temas sin importancia, empezaba a vislumbrar el fondo de ese chico. No era tan malo como parecía, ni tan arrogante, ni tan meticuloso, quizá se estaba enamorando de él o puede ser… que incluso el Uchiha estuviera sintiendo algo especial con aquellos encuentros. Deidara había visto ese diminuto cambio en su comportamiento. Ya no le trataba como a un cualquiera más, a veces hasta le trataba como una persona con sentimientos, era más agradable y dulce que de costumbre.

El sonrojo se hizo presente en él al darse cuenta de aquello. Que Itachi Uchiha le pareciera dulce era un gran error. Recordaba las palabras de su jefe, de Pain, ese acuerdo de jamás enamorarse pero… no podía evitarlo. Aquellos sentimientos le desbordaban, estaba fascinado con Itachi Uchiha, le quería y estaba seguro de ello, aunque jamás pensaba admitirlo. Le daría lo que quisiera y después se marcharía muy lejos de esa ciudad, donde nadie pudiera encontrarle y hacerle daño, no podía permitirse enamorarse pese a saber que estaba cayendo en los encantos de aquel hombre de profunda mirada.

\- Espabila, Dei… - se golpeó las mejillas con las palmas de las manos – él jamás se fijará en alguien como tú, él no es para ti. Cinco meses… cinco meses y desapareceré de este país, podré ser libre, tengo que centrarme en mi meta, sólo en eso – se repetía como si aquello pudiera eliminar lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Itachi.

Esa noche hizo un frío espantoso. El invierno se acercaba pero no era lo que más molestaba a Deidara, sino los leves quejidos y sollozos de su compañero de celda. Desde que Sasori le había amenazado, ese chico no había sido el mismo. Se pasaba el día solo y alejado del rubio, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a hacerle algo a ese rubio mientras estuviera bajo la protección del pelirrojo. Deidara, sin poder aguantarlo más, se levantó de su camastro para ir hacia su compañero.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Deidara al verle temblar - ¿Quieres otra manta?.

El chico al ver a Deidara tan cerca de él, intentó alejarse todo lo que pudo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Se le veía nervioso y no era para menos. Deidara sabía que todos tenían pánico a las consecuencias que podía traer con Sasori si alguien se acercaba a él.

\- Lo siento – dijo Deidara intentando alejarse un poco – no pretendía…

\- Aléjate de mí – escuchaba que susurraba el otro chico muerto de miedo por si le ocurría algo más por su culpa.

\- De acuerdo. Me alejo, ¿vale? Pero cógela – dijo Deidara acercándole una de las mantas – vamos.

El chico le miró sorprendido y pese al terror que tenía, acabó acercando la mano para coger la manta que aquel rubio le brindaba. La tomó entre sus manos con gran rapidez y volvió a su posición tapándose con ella, volviendo a alejarse del rubio que sonreía al haber conseguido acercarse un poco. Quizá siempre le había gustado ayudar a la gente, pero pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pain le obligaba a delinquir, a hacer el mal, a mirar por sí mismo antes que por los demás, eso le hacía sentirse como una persona horrible. A veces, cuando nadie le miraba, intentaba hacer lo correcto, pero era tan difícil ayudar a los demás cuando debías sobrevivir…

Deidara volvió a la cama aunque fue despertado abruptamente a la mañana siguiente por unas manos que le colocaron una tela cubriendo su rostro. Las diferentes manos le levantaron de la cama y le arrastraron tras ellos hacia algún lado, pero él no podía ver nada. Por un momento se imaginó de qué iría todo aquello. Algo debía haber pasado con la información que le pasó hacía más de un mes a Itachi o algo con la banda. Había dado tanta información que era posible que estuvieran dudando de él, al fin y al cabo… era el nuevo.

Tras apenas cinco minutos de haber sido arrastrado, Deidara sintió un golpe en su estómago seguido por el dolor en la espalda. Supo que estaba en el suelo, alguien le había dejado allí tirado y pese a que trató de quitarse la tela que cubría su rostro, fue incapaz de hacerlo cuando sintió el siguiente golpe y cómo alguien pisaba su mano con fuerza contra el suelo evitando que la moviera.

Puede que hubiera sido un buen momento para decir que él no había hecho nada, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos, prefirió dejar que lo único que saliera de su boca fueran los gritos de dolor. Quizá si decía algo se descubriría él mismo diciendo que había sido él, así que pensó en fingir que no sabía a qué venía todo aquello.

Golpe tras golpe, los encajó como mejor pudo. No era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así, Pain no era precisamente un amante dulce. De joven se había llevado demasiadas palizas de aquel hombre que buscaba la perfección absoluta en el sexo, le había preparado para todo en la vida excepto para ser un chico independiente.

\- Dejadme verlo – escuchó Deidara la voz de Sasori y al instante, notó cómo alguien elevaba aquel trapo apartándolo de su rostro, dejando finalmente ver a ese pelirrojo y a su pandilla de seguidores que se habían cebado en golpearle.

Deidara observó el suelo en el que estaba, con gotas de sangre que él había derramado. Las heridas le dolían y sabía que tendría más de un moratón que ocultar en su siguiente encuentro con Itachi pese a que no tenía ni idea aún cómo conseguiría esconder algo así. No podía quejarse de todas formas, aún estaba vivo y eso le daba una oportunidad a pensar en algo lógico que decir, algo que le exculpase de las culpas que le echarían. Más que nunca debía ser inteligente.

Trató de coger aire mientras se intentaba incorporar, aunque lo máximo que consiguió fue quedar de rodillas y escupir algo de sangre al suelo tratando de recuperarse levemente para poder hablar.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Dei? – preguntó Sasori cogiéndole del cabello con fuerza para que le mirase.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? – le preguntó Deidara con un tono suave y casi lastimero - ¿Es que no te he complacido lo suficientemente bien? ¿Quieres otra cosa en el sexo? Pide lo que quieras entonces – le dijo como si no supiera de qué iba la cosa.

Sasori se quedó un segundo atónito ante aquello. Pensaba que era Deidara el culpable de aquello. Creyó que era Deidara el que estaba detrás de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, pero ese chico… estaba simplemente creyendo que tenía la culpa sobre el sexo con él.

\- No es por el sexo, chico – le dijo Sasori soltándole el cabello y alejándose un poco.

\- ¿Entonces por qué es? – le preguntó – yo sólo… sólo tengo sexo contigo y con los que tú me dices. ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Es porque anoche le di una manta a mi compañero?

Sasori observó al resto de los secuaces que encogieron los hombros empezando a creer que se estaban confundiendo de chico.

\- ¿Qué se supone que he hecho? – preguntó forzándose a llorar para hacerlo más creíble.

Todos se observaban confusos sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando. Habían dado por supuesto que Deidara estaba soltando información sobre ellos porque era el nuevo, porque nunca habían sido descubiertos en nada hasta que él llegó y sin embargo, el chico parecía demasiado "mosca muerta" para hacer algo así, era demasiado inocente, tanto… que ahora estaban confundidos.

\- Anoche hubo un registro de habitaciones y los policías se llevaron a uno de los nuestros que ocultaba el cuchillo improvisado. Nunca antes habían descubierto nuestros lugares secretos – confesó Sasori – alguien ha filtrado la información y no sólo eso, han pillado a otro miembro de la banda que desde fuera nos introducía objetos al interior. Va a pasar una larga temporada en prisión, pero no en ésta, por supuesto – se quejó Sasori.

Deidara entendía algo, había destrozado un enlace directo con el exterior, un enlace con Pain y sus secuaces. Ahora todos estaban solos aquí dentro, ya no recibirían órdenes del exterior y eso había sido cosa de Itachi, porque había movido la información de Deidara para su beneficio consiguiendo separar a la banda de fuera con la de dentro de prisión.

\- Ni siquiera sé quién es el enlace de fuera, ni sabía que teníamos un enlace fuera – dijo Deidara y Sasori abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de algo, era cierto que él jamás se lo dijo a ese chico.

\- No es él – dijo Sasori al final – este chico no sabe nada. Pero aun así… espero, Deidara… que te haya quedado claro que no nos gustan los topos, nunca debes traicionarnos.

\- Nunca os he traicionado. Pain es el único que creyó en mí, el único que me dio un hogar – le dijo con firmeza, debía convencerles a como fuera que no era él quien les estaba vendiendo – estoy aquí en prisión y nunca le he delatado. Pain sigue fuera porque yo no he hablado.

\- Eres un buen chico, Dei. Sigue entonces como hasta ahora y no me hagas enfadar, ¿vale?

\- Yo nunca iría contra ti – le aclaró Deidara sonrojándose al ver cómo Sasori se agachaba frente a él y acariciaba con suavidad su lastimada mejilla – yo… me estoy enamorando de ti – le mintió a la cara con un leve susurro y fingiendo vergüenza de decirlo con tal de que Sasori se creyese aquello.

Sasori sonrió al darse cuenta de que aquella baza sería la mejor que podría tener a su favor. Alguien enamorado no iría en su contra, lo que no podía entender era que Deidara había pensado exactamente lo mismo. Tener a Sasori convencido de que ese enamoramiento falso era lo mejor que podía hacer para mantenerse con vida. Sasori jamás pensaría que Deidara pudiera mentir tan fácilmente, que pudiera ser tan inteligente como para idear varios pasos por delante de ellos y mantenerse a salvo allí.

\- Dejadle – dijo Sasori al final a sus guardias – este chiquillo no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido.

\- ¿Está seguro, señor?

\- Míralo bien. No tenía la información y además… es sólo un crío, un par de momentos de sexo conmigo y se está enamorando – sonrió Sasori – no es él quien iría contra la banda, es alguien más retorcido, alguien con un nivel de lealtad más alto, alguien que puede aprovecharse de la situación. Sabía que iríamos a por el novato y él se libraría.

\- Creo que ya sé quién es – Sonrió Kakuzu.

\- Tráelo aquí – ordenó Sasori.

Todos esperaron con paciencia a que Kakuzu trajese a la persona en la que todos estaban pensando ahora y que por un momento, Deidara también supo quién sería. Era cierto que Sasori jamás le habló del contacto de fuera, era cierto que tampoco Kakuzu… pero sí aquel hombre. Tan sólo una vez Sasori le había mandado a satisfacer a su secuaz y en aquella vez… Deidara consiguió que le contase las cosas. La tensión llegó a su cuerpo sabiendo que ese hombre podía destrozar su coartada, podía decir que le había dicho todo y las miradas volverían contra él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Dei? – preguntó Sasori arrodillándose frente a él – pareces nervioso.

\- ¿Qué le pasará a ese chivato? – preguntó Deidara fingiendo nuevamente que él era el inocente pese a saber que estaba vendiendo a otra persona que no era el que estaba dando la información.

\- No te preocupes por él – sonrió Sasori – Tú sólo debes preocuparte de una cosa, seguir dándome placer.

\- Yo… - se sonrojó Deidara nuevamente tratando de seguir convenciendo a ese hombre de que estaba enamorado de él pese a no ser cierto - ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando salga de prisión? Pain volverá a reclamarme y…

\- No te preocupes por eso, no soy celoso – le acarició el cabello – sé que Pain te tendrá para él pero… cuando yo salga de prisión en unos años, estoy convencido de que Pain me dará el gusto de estar contigo algunas veces por lo bien que te he tratado aquí en prisión, por protegerte del resto – Sasori sonrió y besó a Deidara con pasión antes de escuchar los gritos del otro individuo diciendo que era inocente.

Deidara supo que aquello era un gran error. Gritar que era inocente sólo le hacía parecer culpable. Al ver a Deidara en el suelo ensangrentado y sin poder levantarse, el hombre empezó a intuir por dónde iban las cosas, sin embargo, Sasori se levantó mientras se colocaba delante de Deidara ocultándole al supuesto "topo" la visión.

\- No soporto los traidores en nuestra organización – sonrió Sasori – acabad con él – ordenó a sus secuaces a la vez que ayudaba a Deidara a ponerse en pie para llevárselo.

Deidara aún pudo escuchar los gritos de aquel hombre, cómo trataba de explicarse sin mucho éxito. Lo último que supo de aquel hombre fue que unos guardias habían encontrado su cadáver en el baño de la prisión.

Ante aquella situación y la preocupación de Itachi que jamás había visto algo como aquello en su prisión mientras estaba bajo su mando, hizo llamar a Deidara de inmediato fingiendo nuevamente que era por una de sus reuniones. Por primera vez, Itachi empezó a comprender que aquello se le iría de las manos y ese chico al que utilizaba, estaba en el punto de mira. Ese chico que había salido en una bolsa de cadáveres podía haber sido Deidara. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era informarse de lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando Deidara entró por el despacho, Itachi entendió que la situación era más grave de lo que él imaginaba. Ni siquiera entraba bromeando como siempre, ni hablando, ni con el descaro habitual, estaba aterrado, lleno de heridas y temblando.


	11. Extraña dulzura

Capítulo 11: Extraña dulzura.

La puerta del despacho continuaba abierta. Ninguno de los dos había hecho el más mínimo amago por ir a cerrarla pese a que Deidara estaba más cerca de ella. Finalmente, fue Itachi quién se acercó a la robusta puerta de madera y la cerró echando el pestillo. No pasó desapercibido para el moreno el leve temblor que había producido el ruido del pestillo en el cuerpo del rubio. No había que ser un genio para saber que había ocurrido algo malo. Ese chico venía asustado, lleno de heridas y prácticamente sin poder sostenerse en pie por sí mismo.

Durante unos tensos silencios donde Itachi continuaba dándole la espalda a Deidara y mirando su mano en el pestillo de la puerta, pensó qué hacer, cómo tratar la mente de ese asustado chico pero nada se le ocurría. Pensaba y pensaba sintiendo ese leve escalofrío en su espalda, síntoma de la culpabilidad que solía sentir cuando sabía que había obrado mal, pero aún así no se arrepentía. Parte de la banda había caído aquella vez gracias al soplo de ese chico. Las calles estaban más seguras gracias a él pese a que ese rubio no lo supiera aún.

\- Dei – le llamó al final girándose para coger su brazo, pero en aquel preciso momento, el chico se desplomó frente a él sin poder aguantar más tiempo de pie.

El brazo de Itachi fue más rápido agarrando la cintura del joven que se desplomaba frente a él. Con cuidado, cogió en brazos al chico llevándole hasta el sofá de su oficina. Allí le dejó tumbado tomándole el pulso para asegurarse que estaba bien, tan sólo se había desmayado, algo que no le extrañaba entre el dolor que debía sentir y la presión y nerviosismo que su cuerpo presentaba.

\- Descansa un rato Dei – susurró más para él mismo que para ese rubio que simplemente, no podía enterarse de nada.

Sentado desde su mesa, terminando de escribir algunos papeles urgentes, Itachi fijaba sus ojos de vez en cuando en ese chico que no parecía querer despertarse. Quizá era de las pocas veces en que conseguiría dormir bien allí encerrado en prisión. Por primera vez, el moreno empezó a entender lo difícil que debía ser para un chiquillo de apenas diecisiete años estar allí encerrado con todos esos criminales. No era un mal chico, tan sólo había tenido una serie de circunstancias que le habían impulsado en la dirección equivocada. No podía salir de esa banda y ni él mismo estaba seguro de poder sacar a ese chico. Sabía mejor que nadie que todos los que salían lo hacían de la misma forma, muertos.

Con aquel pensamiento en su cabeza, se reclinó contra el asiento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de no pensar en aquello, tratando de pensar únicamente en su propósito, en que era necesario sacrificar a veces a algún peón en el tablero para alcanzar a la reina, ese peón era Deidara, el problema es que a veces… intentaba no tener que sacrificarle, eso complicaba la partida.

Un quejido le hizo girarse y observar a ese chico que se acurrucaba como si tuviera frío. Las noches allí eran frías. Seguramente sus propios guardias se preguntarían qué estaría ocurriendo dentro para que la reunión se alargase tanto, pero a Itachi le daba igual mientras pudiera mantener a ese chico un rato más a salvo de todos los problemas de dentro de prisión.

Se acercó hasta él cogiendo de detrás de su silla la larga chaqueta con la que siempre venía a trabajar. Intentó ponérsela por encima pero Deidara se despertó sobresaltado al sentir a alguien cerca. Aquel gesto asustado de Deidara hizo que Itachi detuviese un segundo sus manos sin terminar de colocarle la chaqueta.

\- Ey, tranquilo, sólo… sólo iba a taparte un poco – le comentó Itachi con suavidad y casi con dulzura – estabas temblando de frío.

Deidara parecía confuso. Miró primero los ojos de Itachi y luego los desvió hacia el resto de la sala tratando de ubicarse. En cuanto supo que seguía en la oficina y que estaba oscureciendo por la ventana, pareció asustarse más.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – preguntó asustado.

\- Un par de horas como mínimo.

\- Tengo que irme, podrían sospechar.

\- Ey… cálmate Deidara.

\- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – le preguntó nervioso – cuanto más tiempo pase en tu oficina más sospecho seré. Tengo que irme.

\- He mandado venir al médico, el rumor será que estabas enfermo – comentó Itachi tratando de calmarle – nadie lo dudará al ver tus heridas y Sasori se ocupará de protegerte, al fin y al cabo… me imagino que fue él quién se equivocó.

\- No se equivocó – susurró Deidara – era yo al que buscaba.

\- Pero estás vivo.

\- Estoy vivo porque mataron a otro en mi lugar, porque mi mentira hizo que otra persona cargase con mis culpas ¿Crees que me siento bien? ¿Crees que estoy acostumbrado a esto? Quizá no lo entiendas… pero no quiero seguir mintiendo, no quiero seguir poniendo mis culpas sobre los hombros de otra persona. Ese chico ha muerto por mi culpa – dijo Deidara dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

Ante aquello, Itachi no pudo hacer otra cosa que enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Deidara y apretar su nuca para obligarle a apoyar su frente contra el hombro del moreno. Instintivamente, Deidara elevó las manos por la espalda de Itachi agarrándose con fuerza a sus hombros en un abrazo que se negaba a soltar. Extrañamente sentía que estaba a salvo envuelto entre aquellos brazos pese a estar consciente, que sus brazos eran el mayor de los peligros. No podía enamorarse de él, no podía permitir que nadie descubriera aquel trato.

Pese a que Itachi habría querido decirle mil cosas en aquel momento, nada salía de sus labios. Pensar en decirle que todo pasaría sería mentirle, decirle que no pasaba nada era la peor de las mentiras, porque nadie devolvería la vida a ese chico, no podría quitarle la culpa de ninguna de las formas y dijera lo que dijera… todo sonaría falso y sin sentido, todo sería en vano porque no había ninguna palabra que pudiera aliviar esa carga emocional que ahora llevaba Deidara.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas mañana con tu abogado? – preguntó Itachi desconcertando a Deidara – tienes razón en que no estás seguro aquí y te prometo que no volveré a meterte en un lío mientras estés aquí dentro. Me has ayudado a atrapar a muchos de la banda Dei, pero no puedo pedirte que vuelvas a pasar por algo así.

\- Pero… ¿Y el trato? – preguntó Deidara alarmado.

\- Seguirá en pie. Sigo queriendo la información pero… no la utilizaré hasta que no estés fuera de aquí. Tienes razón en que yo soy el que te pone en peligro. Habla mañana con tu abogado y mirad a ver si hay alguna cláusula por la que puedas salir antes.

\- Me condenaron a seis meses, sólo he cumplido uno.

\- Algo habrá para que puedas salir antes. Quizá por buen comportamiento pueda sacarte en cinco o hasta en cuatro meses. Deberías hablar con tu abogado.

\- No serviría de nada si tú no firmas esos papeles como que estoy rehabilitado y ambos sabemos que no lo estoy.

\- Podría hacer un trato con el fiscal siempre y cuando tuvieras una tutela vigilada. Si tu vida corre peligro hay sistemas para protegerte y sacarte de aquí.

\- ¿Lo harías por mí? – preguntó Deidara.

\- Es lo único que se me ocurre. Quizá una tobillera electrónica y permanecer en arresto domiciliario.

\- No tengo un domicilio – dijo Deidara – bueno… con Pain y ambos sabemos que me saltaría el arresto y volvería aquí.

\- Por eso te pondría una tutela. No habría problemas, eres huérfano y estás censado como tal, para estos casos se busca a alguien que quiera hacer el favor de tenerte el tiempo del arresto. Podría sacarte de aquí y que cumplieras lo que queda de condena en arresto domiciliario.

Tras aquella pequeña charla que dio algo de esperanzas a ese chico para salir de la prisión, Itachi le dejó marcharse de vuelta a su celda. De camino a casa, pensó mil formas de poder ayudarle aunque tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría cuando saliera de prisión. Lo más fácil sería que se marchase lejos de todo esto, pero bajo arresto domiciliario sería imposible, no podría salir de la casa excepto para fichar los días que le tocase y que se asegurasen que estaba cumpliendo su parte del acuerdo.

Aquella noche, cenando en familia junto a su hermano y al novio de su hermano, sacó el tema puesto que Sasuke era su abogado. Para Sasuke fue una sorpresa saber que su propio hermano, quién jamás se había preocupado por nadie más que por su propia familia y por su carrera de policía, ahora resultaba que estaba dispuesto a tutelar a un menor. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se quedaron atónitos ante aquel comportamiento y es que algo tenía que estar ocurriendo para que Itachi tomase una decisión como aquella.

\- Hablaré con él mañana. Concertaré una cita – aclaró Sasuke al final – pero tú tendrás que firmar los papeles como director de la prisión y hazlo antes de dejar el puesto.

\- ¿Dejarlo? – preguntó Itachi confuso pero su hermano detuvo el tenedor con el trozo de tortilla que iba a comerse para mirarle sorprendido.

\- ¿Es que no te lo han dicho? – preguntó Sasuke – llamaron a casa esta mañana.

\- Esta mañana tú trabajabas.

\- Pero Naruto cogió el teléfono – dijo metiéndole el problema al rubio despistado que frenó también en seco el tenedor que iba hacia su boca para mirar a ambos hermanos observándole con esa mirada inquisitoria.

\- Sólo era un policía para agradecerte la ayuda por algo de un caso de bandas – dijo Naruto al final – comentó que te llamaría luego al despacho para informarte que ya tenían un nuevo director de la prisión y que podías volver a tu puesto en la oficina de policía.

\- ¿Va enserio? – preguntó Itachi sonriendo por primera vez en toda la noche.

\- Sí – confesó Naruto – creí que ya lo sabías.

\- No me llamó, pero imagino que lo hará mañana.

\- Es posible.

Tras la cena, Sasuke seguía dándole vueltas al tema sobre su hermano. No era nada normal que su hermano se preocupase por cosas triviales y fuera de su familia. Estaba metido en la cama cuando sintió las frías manos de su pareja colarse bajo su camiseta del pijama buscando calor y a la vez, proporcionarle algunas caricias.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto con los ojos a punto de cerrarse por el sueño.

\- ¿Crees que mi hermano está raro?

\- Tú hermano es raro de por sí – sonrió Naruto haciendo sonreír a Sasuke.

\- ¿Sí, verdad? – sonrió Sasuke – pero hoy está más raro de lo habitual.

\- La verdad es que no esperaba que dijera de tutelar a un desconocido, ni aunque sea tu cliente. No es propio de él.

\- Creo que hay algo que no me está contando.

\- ¿Podemos dejar para mañana tu investigación sobre tu hermano? – sonrió Naruto – ahora sólo me apetece pasar un rato contigo.

Sasuke sonrió pasando su brazo tras los hombros de Naruto y acercándole a su pecho para que se acurrucase en él. Con ternura, besó sus labios y luego su frente mientras con su mano acariciaba los brazos y la espalda de su novio. Naruto apenas tardó en dormirse, él siempre caía el primero en cuanto se metía en la cama pese a que se quejaba de que no podría dormirse tan pronto, aquello hacía sonreír a Sasuke.

Al verle dormir, decidió salir al baño antes de apagar definitivamente la luz, sin embargo, en su camino al baño, se encontró con su hermano que miraba fijamente por la ventana de la cocina hacia el jardín, sosteniendo sobre sus manos una taza de leche caliente.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó Sasuke – No me digas que estás preocupado por la tutela. No tienes que hacer nada, tan solo no dejarle salir de casa y no permitir que se te muera de hambre.

\- Estoy preocupado pero no por su tutela, sino por la banda a la que pertenece.

\- Que yo me preocupe de esas cosas es algo normal, pero sinceramente Itachi… no es algo que te haya preocupado a ti nunca. Has visto miles de chicos como él trabajando como policía que eres, les has visto morir, les has visto mutilados y prácticamente con su vida deshecha por las bandas y la delincuencia.

\- Quizá es que este tiene algo especial – susurró Itachi – tiene algo que me hace tener cierto sentimiento por querer protegerle.

\- No puedes protegerle, créeme. Esos tipos le encontrarán. Cumplirá su condena y vendrán a por él. Además… no te conviene ese chico, es menor de edad, incumplirás la ley si te acercas demasiado.

\- No tengo sentimientos por él – aclaró Itachi – es sólo lástima.

\- Si tú lo dices – comentó Sasuke marchándose hacia el baño, sin estar muy seguro si su hermano mentía y tenía algún sentimiento escondido hacia ese chico o decía la verdad. Itachi siempre había sido demasiado silencioso, demasiado precavido y demasiado introvertido.


	12. Arresto domiciliario

Capítulo 12: Arresto domiciliario

Tomó aire. Habían pasado dos meses desde que ingresó en prisión y hoy… por fin podría salir de aquella celda, saldría a una libertad más controlada, una libertad que, en parte, también le aterraba porque le dejaba más al alcance de la banda.

Los policías que custodiaban la puerta y habían abierto la reja para él, le observaban dudoso de dar aquel último paso, de saltar esa última puerta y volver al mundo exterior. Cerró los ojos un segundo. Era cierto que aquella puerta le alejaba de Sasori y de los suyos, que le alejaba de una prisión donde su vida siempre iba a correr un gran peligro, pero le dejaba en manos de Itachi Uchiha, su tutor legal y el que iba a retenerle en su casa hasta que terminase de cumplir su condena. Aún le quedaban cuatro meses por delante.

\- Deidara… tengo trabajo, ¿puedes darte prisa? – escuchó al otro lado la profunda voz de Itachi que le metía prisa.

Deidara sonrió. A veces ese hombre de cabello oscuro le recordaba a Sasori. Era un poco impaciente y estaba acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya. Sin embargo, no era ése su mayor miedo de vivir con Itachi, sino… de enamorarse más de lo que ya lo estaba. Itachi hacía una semana que ya no estaba de director de la prisión, había vuelto a patrullar las calles con su antiguo compañero que ahora le miraba desde la ventanilla del conductor.

Tomó aire una vez más y cruzó el umbral de aquella puerta encaminándose a la nueva vida que le aguardaba. Algo le decía que las cosas iban a cambiar mucho y se lo decía aquella dura mirada que Itachi tenía puesta sobre él. Había algo entre ellos que no estaba bien y no conseguía encontrar el motivo, quizá era su edad, el estar fuera, el poder ser descubierto lo que había hecho con un menor de edad. Era un verdadero problema para Itachi y aunque le prometió que jamás diría nada y que no le delataría, Itachi estaba demasiado extraño con él.

Subió al vehículo policial y se sentó observando aquella reja que separaba su parte trasera de ambos policías que hablaban de trivialidades en la parte delantera. Hablaban de deporte mientras tomaban un café ya preparado. A Deidara no se le escapó ni por asomo aquella extraña complicidad que ambos tenían, debían de conocerse desde hacía muchos años por las sonrisas que se dedicaban y las bromas que se gastaban. Itachi jamás había hecho algo así con él.

\- Entonces… ¿A tu casa? – preguntó el compañero poniendo rumbo a la casa de Itachi.

\- Sí. Le dejaremos allí y volveremos al trabajo.

La espalda de Deidara se recostó con fuerza contra el asiento. Sasuke, su abogado, ya le había explicado lo que significaba y todo lo que conllevaba el arresto domiciliario. Tan sólo podría salir un día a la semana y sólo… para ir a la prisión, fichar como que seguía el protocolo y volver a encerrarse en la casa. Esa pulsera en su tobillo siempre indicaría dónde estaba y, si rompía las normas impuestas… sería devuelto de inmediato a prisión. Iba a ser un rollo estar siempre en esa casa encerrado sin poder hacer nada.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Itachi, Deidara se quedó atónito. Era una casa preciosa, con un pequeño jardín delantero. El barrio residencial donde vivía parecía tan tranquilo y acogedor que podría haberse acostumbrado a vivir allí. Lo que le sorprendió fue el recibimiento de aquel otro chico rubio que, al principio, pensó debía ser algo especial para Itachi, pero que enseguida éste se ocupó de resolverle la duda.

\- Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki, el novio de Sasuke Uchiha, tu abogado – sonrió el joven haciendo una reverencia.

Nunca antes la gente había hecho una reverencia hacia él. Sus clientes le habían tratado como lo que parecía ser… una puta con la que disfrutar en la cama, nadie le había tratado como una persona normal y corriente pero al ver aquello, le hizo sonreír y realizó la misma reverencia saludando al chico.

\- Te quedarás con Naruto durante todo el día. Yo tengo que trabajar y llegaré tarde.

\- Vale – dijo Deidara con una sonrisa.

\- Él te explicará todo. No salgas de casa o tendrás problemas con la justicia de nuevo.

\- Lo sé – dijo Deidara – puedes irte tranquilo, no saldré de aquí.

Quizá en aquel momento, Deidara esperó alguna reacción cariñosa por parte de Itachi, o puede que se hubiera conformado con una simple sonrisa, pero nada ocurrió. Itachi se dio la vuelta volviendo al coche sin reparar en él. Por un momento, pensó que todo lo que habían vivido en prisión podía haber sido una mentira, algo pasajero, pero trató de eliminar esa duda de la cabeza.

"_Es por Naruto_", pensó Deidara creyendo que Itachi, simplemente, no quería que nadie se enterase de aquella relación que habían mantenido. Al fin y al cabo, él seguía siendo menor de edad y podía meter en un gran problema a ese moreno si la gente lo descubría, aun así, aquella indiferencia y frialdad le dolió.

\- Vamos, ven conmigo – sonrió Naruto a su espalda – te prepararé algo caliente. Hoy parece que lloverá. ¿Te gusta el chocolate? Puedo hacer una taza de chocolate caliente para luego.

\- Nunca he probado el chocolate – dijo Deidara sorprendiendo a Naruto.

Ante los ojos de Naruto, Deidara sólo era un crío que había tenido mala suerte, demasiada mala suerte. No había vivido prácticamente nada, apenas sabía leer o escribir, no le habían dejado probar el chocolate y seguramente, en aquella banda, sólo recibía órdenes para nada buenas para su propia seguridad. Sentía lástima por él y, a la vez, un cierto aprecio que iba más allá de lo comprensible. Quería proteger a ese chico porque, en parte, le recordaba a él mismo cuando estaba en el orfanato, un chico solitario y perdido del que nadie se había preocupado, pero ahora… Naruto se ocuparía de ser ese amigo que necesitó durante años y que nunca tuvo.

Durante aquel día, pese a que la compañía de Naruto era agradable… Deidara no podía dejar de pensar en Itachi y en su extraño comportamiento. Al ver Naruto a ese rubio tan sumido en sus pensamientos mientras giraba la taza de chocolate en sus manos, se sentó frente a él a terminar de secar los cubiertos que había fregado.

\- ¿Cómo acabaste en esa prisión? – preguntó Naruto por iniciar algún tema de conversación.

\- Fue… supongo que por malas decisiones en mi vida – sonrió Deidara – nunca he tenido mucha suerte en ella. Imagino que cuando estás en una banda, es complicado salir de ella. Acabas obedeciendo sus órdenes para sobrevivir y al final… ya ni siquiera te cuestionas lo que haces, sigues haciéndolo intentando no mirar atrás, intentando pensar que pese a estar mal… estás salvándote.

\- ¿Y no es así? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No, nunca es tan sencillo – dijo Deidara sonriendo con cierta tristeza – es cierto que sigo vivo pero sin embargo… me siento cada vez más asqueado conmigo mismo por las cosas que he hecho en el pasado y por las que tendré que hacer en el futuro si me encuentran y lo harán. Eso es lo peor de todo… que algún día cuando salga de la tutela y me quiten esta pulsera, volveré a estar atrapado. Supongo que voy perdiendo cada vez más una parte de humanidad, cada vez que delinco es perder una parte de mí, algo que no recuperaré.

\- Encontrarán una solución. Estoy convencido de ello.

\- No conoces a los de la banda, no me dejarán irme tan fácilmente.

\- Tienes razón, no les conozco, pero conozco a mi novio y Sasuke no es de los que se dejan vencer fácilmente. Si se propone algo, lo hará. Es tu abogado, confía en él.

\- ¿Cómo le conociste?

\- Por una exposición – sonrió Naruto – era un chico solitario, apenas hablaba con nadie y pese a que las mujeres le perseguían constantemente, él no les hacía caso. Un día, tras finalizar sus clases en la facultad, estaba tan agobiado por las chicas que le seguían que se escondió en un edificio sin darse cuenta de que era una exposición de arte. Yo estaba allí exponiendo mis cuadros.

\- ¿Eres artista?

\- Algo así – dijo Naruto – lo intento constantemente, pero es un mundo difícil. Sigo pintando pero he vendido muy pocos cuadros. A veces me siento un poco inútil estando aquí todo el día.

\- Pero… siempre les preparas las comidas y haces la casa. Estoy convencido de que debes ser un buen artista, me gustaría ver algún día tus cuadros.

\- Quizá algún día – sonrió Naruto – vivimos aquí hasta que reformen nuestra casa. Los padres de Itachi y Sasuke nos dejaron un pequeño apartamento en el centro antes de que falleciesen. Con el dinero que hemos podido ahorrar entre los dos, estamos reformando el lugar. Itachi nos ha permitido vivir aquí con él hasta que todo acabe.

\- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo aquí?

\- Sí – resopló Naruto – y lamento mucho ser un estorbo para Itachi. Sé cuánto le gusta vivir solo pero… las reformas van lentas y ahorramos tan despacio que se atrasan cada vez más. Iré a preparar tu habitación – aclaró al final Naruto dejándole a solas durante unos minutos.

Deidara se tomó el chocolate con calma, mirando el jardín por la ventana de la cocina, observando a la gente caminar con tranquilidad por la calle, con algún coche pasando de vez en cuando. Cuando Naruto terminó de preparar la habitación, Deidara accedió a la habitación quedándose atónito al ver su nueva habitación. Él nunca había tenido nada así, ni siquiera una cama decente como aquella. Dormía en un colchón en el suelo, apenas estaba en una buena cama cuando Pain exigía sexo con él. Nunca había tenido muebles, ni nada parecido, tan sólo una habitación vacía con un colchón.

\- Espero que estés cómodo – le dijo Naruto.

\- Desde luego – sonrió Deidara – es más de lo que nunca he tenido. Está genial. Muchas gracias, Naruto.

\- Te dejaré a solas para que te acomodes. Te traeré ropa mía para que puedas cambiarte cuando quieras.

Anocheció con rapidez, pero Deidara permaneció en aquella habitación mirando la cantidad de libros que había en la estantería, observándose en el espejo del armario, viendo aquel ordenador encima del escritorio, los pósters sobre lugares exóticos y radiantes playas. Las estrellas del otro lado del cristal llamaron su atención, tanto… como para acercarse a la ventana y mirar el paisaje. Podía ver al fondo un parque, un gran estanque al que seguramente algún día le habría gustado ir pero al mirar su tobillo, se dio cuenta de que no podría verlo, que esa casa era su nueva prisión. Al menos, sonrió dándose cuenta de que no era tan malo, era un buen lugar con gente agradable.

El ruido del motor de un coche acercándose a la casa hizo que Deidara volviera a mirar por la ventana. Itachi bajaba del vehículo pero para sorpresa del rubio, una chica venía con él, hablando de forma muy animada, tocando con sutileza la chaqueta de un Itachi que sonreía y cerraba la puerta tras ella tras ayudarla a salir del vehículo con educación y elegancia. Pensó que la mujer se marcharía, pero al ver que iba a entrar a la casa, supo que aquello sería algo más y que pese a pensar que siempre había conseguido manipular a Itachi… ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Le dolía el corazón. Nunca antes se había enamorado y por fin sabía lo que era y no le gustaba. Pensó que él jugaba con Itachi, que estaba logrando enamorarle, que lograba su objetivo, había salido de prisión, estaba en su casa, sólo debía enamorarle y ser feliz a su lado… pero una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al ver a aquella chica, al descubrir que nunca fue él quien le utilizó, sino que siempre fue Itachi quien le usó a él.


	13. Cenas

Capítulo 13: Cenas.

Deidara observaba absorto aquella elegante sonrisa que Itachi regalaba a su acompañante. A medida que cruzaban el jardín y se apartaban de su vista, Deidara intentaba seguirles juntando cada vez su cabeza hacia el cristal intentando seguir viendo más, hasta que su frente chocó inevitablemente contra el cristal sacando un leve quejido de sus labios y obligándole a dejar de seguirles.

Llevó su mano hasta la frente frotándola con suavidad y tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor de aquel fortuito golpe cuando un par de golpes sonaron tras su puerta. El silencio se hizo presente al instante, nunca antes nadie había llamado a su puerta, simplemente entraban en busca de una cálida compañía, sobre todo Pain puesto que era su casa. Ahora empezaba a saber lo que era la verdadera intimidad.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Deidara algo dudoso.

\- La cena está lista, deberías bajar con nosotros, he preparado un estofado – escuchó a Naruto al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Ahora mismo bajo – dijo Deidara bajando con rapidez de la cama y alejándose de la ventana para ponerse algo más decente, aunque no encontró nada realmente favorecedor entre la ropa que Naruto le había dejado.

Toda la ropa era bastante oscura pero no le importó, era ropa limpia y olía bien, era más de lo que podía pedir con Pain quién siempre le traía "ropa envenenada" como él solía llamarla. Podía ser una ropa elegante pero… siempre había un truco, sólo se la daba para poder seducir a sus clientes pero hoy no, Naruto le había dado todo aquello simplemente porque quería dárselo, no había trucos, ni malas intenciones tras sus actos, eso hizo que sonriera y se pusiera la primera camiseta de manga corta que encontró.

Bajó un poco cohibido y preocupado por la chica que había visto llegar con Itachi. Quería pensar que era simplemente una compañera del trabajo o algo así, pero al ver a ambos tan acaramelados, se dio cuenta que era algo más que una simple compañera. Se detuvo prácticamente en el último escalón y observó a todos los presentes allí reunidos.

\- Ven Deidara, siéntate aquí a mi lado – le insistió Naruto.

Por primera vez desde que había bajado, observó cómo la sonrisa de Itachi desaparecía dejando en su lugar una mueca de disgusto y seriedad dirigida a él. Todo lo que habían vivido en aquella prisión quedaba muy atrás y lo supo con aquella mirada.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó la mujer con una ligera sonrisa al ver al chico – es un joven atractivo – se sonrojó haciendo que Deidara se sonrojase también.

\- El cliente de mi hermano – dijo Itachi sin más – necesitaba un lugar donde terminar su arresto y éste era un buen lugar para ello.

\- Encantada de conocerte, me llamo Mei Terumi.

\- Deidara – dijo sin más extrañando a la mujer que esperaba algún apellido.

Al no llegar, la mujer se sentó en la mesa acompañada por un caballeroso Itachi que le movía la silla elegantemente. Deidara se sentó enfrente de ambos, junto a Naruto quién le pasaba el puchero con unos guisantes por si quería ponerse. Por otro lado, Sasuke sonreía mientras cogía la fuente con el puchero para pasarlo al resto de los invitados.

Todos parecían mantener una amena conversación excepto Deidara, que se sentía cohibido y defraudado por lo estúpido que había sido al dejar que asomasen sentimientos por un hombre del que no conocía nada. Creyó que él era quién manipulaba, creyó que Itachi caería en su red y que posiblemente… pudiera enamorarse, pero no, Itachi sólo había jugado con él como hacían todos los demás. No le importaba.

Cabizbajo como estaba, comió lentamente y en silencio, escuchando a Naruto hablar animadamente. Parecían que conocían a la mujer desde hacía tiempo y finalmente, tras remover un par de veces los guisantes, se decidió por preguntar cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos. La respuesta no le gustó en absoluto.

\- Dos años – dijo Itachi sin dilación alguna.

\- Oh – exclamó Deidara – y… ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

\- Trabajamos juntos en un caso encubierto – sonrió Mei – yo trabajaba en un club de striptease buscando información sobre una banda juvenil y él dio la casualidad que era policía encubierto y se ocupaba de recibir la información y pasarla a los compañeros. Trabajamos bien juntos – sonrió de nuevo Mei antes de darle un beso a Itachi.

\- Ya… imagino que es bueno cuando formas un buen equipo.

Itachi lo observó con cautela pero sin apartar esa mirada seria de él. Habían compartido un estrecho vínculo los últimos meses, pero era algo que debía terminar por el bien de su relación y de su persona. Seguía siendo un menor de edad, metido en una banda y de ahí no podía salir nada bueno. Era mejor alejarle cuanto antes de él.

En aquella cena, Deidara aguantó que le contasen cómo se habían conocido y algunas anécdotas de sus viajes juntos o de su trabajo. A cada palabra sonriente de aquellos dos, él se apagaba más y más dándose cuenta que jamás sería capaz de igualar las cosas que habían hecho juntos, que jamás formaría parte de la historia de Itachi. Él quería estar con Mei y no con él. Tras la cena, Naruto le ofreció que fuera a la ducha antes de acostarse, seguramente le sentaría bien.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras para subir al aseo, sin embargo, se giró una última vez viendo cómo aquellos dos tortolillos se despedían con agradables sonrisas y tiernos besos. Prefirió no seguir viendo más y se marchó de allí encerrándose en el cuarto de baño. Encendió el agua esperando a que saliera caliente pero en lugar de desvestirse, se sentó en la tapa del retrete apoyando la espalda contra la parte de atrás y lloró en silencio, dejando que el ruido del grifo impidiera que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de aquello.

Itachi cerró la puerta del coche con una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano mientras veía desaparecer el coche de su novia calle abajo. Al girarse para volver a la casa, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la ventana de la supuesta habitación de Deidara. La luz estaba apagada pero pudo ver como la cortina se movía cerrándose, como si se hubiera asomado pero ya no quisiera seguir viendo más aquel espectáculo.

Por un momento decidió subir a ver cómo se encontraba pero por otro lado, prefería no hacerlo. Ya le había dejado claro que todo se había terminado entre ellos. Tras subir a su cuarto y ponerse el pijama, trató de dormir. Dio vueltas en la cama, hacia un lado y hacia el otro… pero Deidara seguía en sus pensamientos. Se había comportado lo mejor que había sabido en aquella mesa, pero sabía que en el fondo, le había roto un pedazo de su corazón. Con aquella idea en mente, decidió salir de su cuarto y caminar hasta el del rubio, pero cuando tocó a la puerta, sintió algo extraño. La respiración de la otra persona estaba cerca y el leve sonido por el sobresalto le indicaba que Deidara estaba justo al otro lado, seguramente sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Itachi miró bajo la ranura pero todo estaba oscuro.

\- Sé que estás ahí – le dijo Itachi colocando su mano sobre la madera de la puerta como si así pudiera tocarle – ábreme, por favor.

\- Márchate, no quiero hablar contigo.

\- Pero yo si quiero hablar contigo. Creo que necesitas una explicación.

\- No necesito nada de eso, lo tengo todo muy claro. Sólo fue un trato y ya está, aquí acaba nuestro acuerdo.

\- Vamos Dei… abre la puerta. Sé que te estás guardando cosas que querrías decirme, te he hecho daño…

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un Deidara extrañamente sonriente, con un semblante que le recordaba al primer día de la sesión. El chico arrogante y descarado había vuelto, aquella coraza que consiguió atravesar estaba una vez más levantada para él.

\- Itachi… no seas egocéntrico, tú no puedes hacerme daño alguno. Era un trato y se acaba aquí. Espero que seas muy feliz con tu novia – sonrió Deidara – de hecho me alegro de no tener que volver a satisfacer tus extraños gustos.

\- He visto tu rostro de esta mañana, esperabas algo más.

\- Claro que sí. Llevaba casi dos semanas sin verte porque habías dejado tu puesto de director y estabas de nuevo en tu comisaría, esperaba no sé… que fueras algo más tierno o incluso más pasional, esperaba que nuestros juegos hubieran durado un poco más pero… siendo sincero, me has evitado tener que darte la patada yo mismo y ver tu sufrimiento, porque ambos sabemos que habrías acabado enamorado de mí si hubiéramos seguido un poco más. Tú novia no debe satisfacer muy bien tus gustos.

\- No finjas Dei – le dijo Itachi algo molesto, cogiendo su muñeca con fuerza para evitar que se fuera.

\- ¿Fingir? ¿Crees que finjo? ¿Crees que alguien como yo puede enamorarse de alguien como tú? Vamos Itachi… yo jamás podría enamorarme.

\- Has disfrutado del sexo conmigo, gritabas de placer.

\- Ah… sí… soy tuyo Itachi, no pares – susurró mientras se sonrojaba levemente, susurrándole al oído las palabras que tanto había lanzado en sus anteriores sesiones, molestando aún más a Itachi – puedo fingir que disfruto, no es difícil – le dijo Deidara soltándose del agarre – pero tranquilo, no le diré nada a tu novia de esas cosas que tanto te gustan. Nunca fuiste mi tipo Itachi, lo siento, no quería que te enterases de esta forma, pero no me dejas más remedio. Por favor… aléjate ya de mí, ya tengo lo que necesitaba, estoy fuera de prisión. Gracias por tu ayuda.

\- Serás cabrón – gritó Itachi pero su puño se empotró contra la puerta – no vengas con que me has utilizado. Tú no me has utilizado a mí ¿Te enteras?

Deidara dejó resbalar su espalda al otro lado de la puerta. Fingir que no le amaba era difícil, lo más difícil que había hecho en la vida, pero debía mantener su mentira, no iba a ser débil frente a ese hombre, jamás volvería a estar indefenso ni a dejarse utiliza, así tuviera que volver a ser el mayor de los mentirosos como Pain le había enseñado. El amor era un asco, pero mentir… se le daba demasiado bien. Lloró en silencio escuchando las amenazantes palabras de Itachi al otro lado hasta que se cansó y volvió a su habitación. A cada palabra que dijo, un trozo de su corazón se rompía, pero estaba decidido a coger esos pedazos y afilarlos en su contra, porque no dejaría que Itachi Uchiha supiera que le había utilizado, le haría creer que era él quien se había salido con la suya así fuera la mayor de las mentiras.

Todos en su vida le habían utilizado, pero nunca había dolido como ahora. Pain tenía razón, no debería haberse enamorado y menos de alguien como Itachi. Era un hombre experimentado, un hombre demasiado inteligente hasta para él. Siempre le habían dicho que era inteligente, demasiado para su edad… pero Itachi le superaba. Ahora tan sólo debía intentar hacerle creer que jamás le importó, que jamás se enamoró, que tan sólo le había utilizado para salir de prisión y ya nada le importaba de lo que hiciera, porque había logrado su objetivo. Seguramente sería difícil engañar a Itachi, pero debía hacerlo, debía seguir sonriendo y haciéndole ver que no le importaba lo que hiciera pese al dolor que llevaría por dentro cuando le viera con su novia tan feliz.

Tan sólo en la intimidad de su habitación se permitiría llorar, tan sólo las noches sabrían el dolor tan grande que cargaba en su interior, tan sólo la luna sería testigo de aquel sufrimiento del que jamás escaparía. Con esa idea, se metió en la cama y se acurrucó entre las mantas para intentar dormir pese a sentir cómo sus lágrimas mojaban la almohada.


	14. Un amigo

Capítulo 14: Un amigo

La luz entraba por la ventana inundando la habitación. Deidara consiguió abrir uno de sus hinchados ojos para mirar a través de aquel transparente cristal. El cielo estaba encapotado, de un tono gris demasiado triste, sin embargo… pese a la alta posibilidad de que hoy lloviera, extrañamente, a él le gustaba la idea. Quería que lloviera, le gustaba ver caer las gotas impregnando todo, limpiando el ambiente. A veces quería pensar que aquella lluvia podía limpiar todo lo que él había hecho al igual que limpiaba el planeta, pero no, en él nunca funcionaría algo así.

Se removió en la cama girándose hacia la ventana y se quedó unos minutos observando el movimiento de las densas nubes, esperando a que la lluvia comenzase, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente, decidió bajar a desayunar al escuchar el ruido de la vajilla. Seguramente alguien estaba levantado y preparando el desayuno. Quería al menos ser de ayuda en la casa, no ser simplemente un invitado inútil al que debían hacer todo. Ellos le habían dado una casa, una salida de la cárcel, ¿qué menos que ayudar aunque fuera en las cosas más simples?

Ni siquiera se vistió. Bajó con aquel pijama a cuadros rojos y blancos que Naruto le había dado, con ese gorro con cara de osito que tanto parecía gustarle a Naruto y que le había regalado con tanto cariño el día de antes. Creyó que casi todos estarían ya despiertos, pero fue una sorpresa encontrar tan sólo a Naruto terminando de colocar la mesa mientras se terminaban de preparar los diferentes platos que serviría en el desayuno.

\- ¿Esperamos a alguien a desayunar? – preguntó Deidara al contar que en la mesa había un sitio de más – oh… ya entiendo – dijo algo desanimado pensando en Mei.

\- Oh… buenos días, Dei – sonrió Naruto – no es quien piensas, es un amigo mío. Viene desde Estados Unidos hoy y se quedará un tiempo con nosotros. Le han contratado en una empresa científica, una de las más importantes del país pero no tenía dónde quedarse. Sólo serán unos días hasta que encuentre un piso para alquilar.

\- Oh – exclamó Deidara – me extraña que Itachi esté conforme con eso.

\- Es que no se queda aquí – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – sino en la casa de Sasuke y mía, la que estamos reformando.

\- ¿Os mudáis? – dijo Deidara algo preocupado.

\- La casa está prácticamente lista, pero aunque ya deberíamos habernos trasladado, al venir tú, Itachi pensó que era mejor que nos quedásemos un poco más, hasta que estés más adaptado a la casa. Claro… que sólo es si no te importa.

\- No, no me importa – sonrió Deidara – de hecho me alegra que os quedéis un poco más. Imagino que Itachi nunca estará en casa con su trabajo y… Sasuke es abogado, estará en el despacho. Al menos tendré a alguien con quien hablar y no estaré solo – sonrió refiriéndose a Naruto.

\- Yo tengo mi despacho en casa – sonrió Naruto – pero puedes venir cuando quieras a mi sala de pintura, no me importa la compañía. Puedo hablar y pintar al mismo tiempo – sonrió.

Deidara quiso preguntarle más cosas, tenía curiosidad por su trabajo, por ese amigo que iba a venir, por cómo se habían conocido… un artista y un científico. Era muy extraño todo aquello, pero no pudo decir nada al ver bajar a Sasuke con cara de dormido y unos papeles en su mano. Seguramente se iría a trabajar.

\- Buenos días, Sasuke – sonrió Deidara.

\- Buenos días, Deidara – habló Sasuke por primera vez intentando aparentar algo de dulzura, aunque tan sólo le salió cuando le dio un suave beso a Naruto en los labios - ¿Has dormido bien? – sonrió mientras susurraba a su novio.

\- Todo lo que me has dejado dormir – dijo con picardía Naruto – Te prepararé enseguida el desayuno. Supongo que tienes mucho trabajo pendiente.

\- Sí, algún caso que quiero terminar cuanto antes.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta sonó. Naruto emocionado por volver a ver su viejo amigo, salió corriendo hacia la puerta abriéndola con efusividad. Sasuke sonreía al ver a su novio tan emocionado, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba nada nuevo en sus vidas y aquello le gustaba, volvía a ver a su novio emocionado como cuando le conoció. Sin embargo, Deidara miraba atento hasta que consiguió ver un cabello rojizo al otro lado.

Puede que en Japón fuera muy típico tintarse el cabello de colores extraños, el rojo no era algo que le llamase mucho la atención, había visto a gente de su banda llevar ese mismo color, sin embargo, ese chico parecía muy diferente. Su semblante era demasiado serio y parecía tener ojeras bajo sus ojos.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Gaara – exclamó Naruto abrazando a ese serio chico que no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa impulsividad.

\- Tú siempre tan efusivo, Naruto – sonó su profunda voz pese a que ni siquiera había reaccionado al abrazo.

\- Y tú tan serio como siempre. Venga, entra, he preparado un buen desayuno.

Al introducir el primer pie en aquella cálida casa, Gaara se percató al instante del chico rubio al que no conocía. Era pocos años menor que él, con unos ojos que demostraban una inocencia que hacía años no había visto, sin embargo, sus ojos, que habían recorrido a todo el rubio de pies a cabeza, se quedaron fijos en la pulsera magnética que tenía agarrada a su tobillo. Sin duda alguna, ese chico estaba allí encerrado en arresto domiciliario.

\- Lo siento si te incomoda – se escuchó la suave y tímida voz de Deidara dirigiéndose al nuevo invitado.

Puede que Gaara escuchase aquella voz, pero no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino el sonrojo que subió a sus mejillas pese a que apartó la vista y la agachó tratando de defenderse de una posible queja por parte del invitado. Gaara dejó escapar una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible.

\- Yo también tuve una de ésas un tiempo – dijo Gaara consiguiendo que Deidara levantase la cabeza de inmediato para observar al chico – De hecho… fui el primer caso que llevó Sasuke.

\- Ya te contaremos esa historia en algún momento – sonrió Naruto hacia Deidara – ahora desayunemos o se enfriará.

Los tres empezaron a desayunar tras haber esperado durante diez minutos a un Itachi que no parecía bajar. Al final, Sasuke que llevaba más prisa por irse a trabajar, comentó de desayunar sin él. A mitad del desayuno, Itachi se dignó a bajar, sentándose en completo silencio a la mesa y cogiendo una taza de café.

\- Qué mal desayunas – dijo Deidara dando un mordisco a sus tostadas, impresionando al resto de los presentes – deberías meter algo sólido en el cuerpo.

\- Es mi desayuno de siempre – comentó Itachi con seriedad y sin mirarle – a estas horas no me entra nada sólido.

Deidara no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Todos se habían quedado absortos ante aquello y sobre todo, Gaara, a quien no pasó desapercibida, en absoluto, lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

Sasuke apenas tardó unos minutos en marcharse tras su desayuno. Se despidió de todos y salió en busca de su vehículo. Mientras tanto, Deidara recogía las cosas de la mesa ayudado por Gaara y las dejaba cerca del fregadero donde Naruto estaba limpiando. De Itachi, no supieron nada más desde que se encerró en su despacho tras recibir una importante llamada del trabajo. Al finalizar, Deidara limpió la mesa con un trapo dejando que Naruto pudiera ir a trabajar un rato en sus obras de arte. Tan sólo Gaara se quedó allí sentado en la silla frente a la gran mesa, observando al joven.

\- ¿Cuánto te queda por cumplir? – preguntó Gaara.

\- Cuatro meses, más o menos – dijo Deidara.

\- Y… ¿Por qué te pillaron?

Deidara dejó de mover el trapo y se quedó paralizado. Con Itachi había sido fácil decir toda la verdad sobre su arresto, le daba igual lo que pensase, sólo era el director de la prisión en aquel momento, un policía que tenía acceso a su historial, lo habría descubierto. Él odiaba a los policías, hacer que pensasen mal de él no le venía mal, pero… allí estaba un desconocido al que no se atrevía a decirle que era por supuesta "prostitución". ¿Qué pensaría de él?

\- Entiendo – dijo Gaara sin indagar más en el tema – a mí me pillaron por vandalismo. Hice unas pintadas en las paredes de una facultad.

\- Sólo por eso no te meterían a la cárcel.

\- Quizá hice algo más – sonrió Gaara – llevé una de ésas un tiempo.

\- Es difícil de creer viéndote.

\- Te parezco muy correcto ahora, pero deberías haberme visto hace unos años. Estaba desmadrado. Mi padre es director de una empresa importante y pese a todo el dinero y las comodidades, siempre me faltó el cariño y el amor de la familia. Supongo que empecé a hacer gamberradas para llamar su atención. Cuanto más me metía en líos, más aparecía él aunque fuera sólo para discutir conmigo, al menos le veía. Sasuke fue quien me convenció de que mi inteligencia podía utilizarse para algo mejor, así que estudié ciencias tecnológicas. Ahora voy a trabajar en una importante empresa aquí en Tokio. He redirigido mi vida y tú también podrás hacerlo.

\- No es tan fácil – dijo Deidara – estuve en una banda. No podré salir así como así de ella.

\- Lo comprendo. Es muy difícil salir de algo así – Gaara le observó con calma. Su seriedad siempre había sido un gran impedimento para mantener conversaciones, la gente no solía darle la oportunidad para conocerle – y… ¿Qué pasa con el hermano de Sasuke?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó nervioso Deidara dejando caer el trapo de sus manos y agachándose a recogerlo.

\- Porque te pone nervioso. Se puede ver a distancia esa extraña tensión sexual que hay entre vosotros – dejó escapar Gaara, consiguiendo que Deidara, ante los nervios, se levantase y se golpease la cabeza contra la parte inferior de la mesa.

\- Au – exclamó rascándose suavemente la cabeza, consiguiendo que Gaara sonriese.

\- Yo también pasé una vez por algo así, la extraña tensión sexual entre dos personas. El querer y no poder – sonrió – lo conozco bien. Itachi siempre fue alguien difícil, lo supe desde que le conocí y de eso ya hace unos años.

\- Sólo fue… un acuerdo, nada más. Además podría meterle en un lío si alguien se entera.

\- Eso es seguro, pero no diré nada. Aun así… puedo ver que te ha hecho daño.

\- No es cierto, no me ha hecho daño, sólo era un trato y ya estoy fuera de prisión. He ganado.

\- Puedes mentir lo que quieras, yo también era como tú hace años. A mí no me engañarás. Pero… si necesitas ayuda alguna vez con él… avísame. Me sé un par de trucos de Itachi.

\- ¿Trucos?

\- Sí, trucos. Pasé mucho tiempo con esta familia, me quieren como a un hermano y aprendí cosas de Itachi. Es un chico que odia que toquen sus cosas.

\- No te creo – sonrió Deidara – no parece importarle nunca nada.

\- Déjame enseñártelo entonces – le dijo Gaara acercando su mano hasta la de Deidara, poniéndola sobre la suya con cautela y suavidad.

Por un momento, Deidara se perdió en aquellos ojos celestes, en su afilada mirada. Sentía aquellos suaves dedos dando la vuelta a su mano, acariciando con suavidad la palma de su mano mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa. El sonrojo se hizo presente al instante en cuanto sintió cómo deslizaba sus yemas por las líneas de su mano como si leyera el futuro en ellas, aunque tan sólo, quería acariciar aquella blanquecina piel.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – se escuchó la ruda y seria voz de Itachi tras ellos.

Deidara movió su mano enseguida alejándola de Gaara, pero éste no pareció inmutarse en absoluto. Sonrió y enderezó levemente la espalda observando a Itachi con la misma intensidad en la mirada que la que tenía el moreno.

\- Sólo conocía a Deidara – sonrió Gaara - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Itachi?

\- Sé cómo conoces tú a la gente y no me gusta, no en mi casa.

\- Pues tenemos un problema entonces, porque Deidara no puede salir de tu casa por esa pulsera electrónica y yo quiero conocerle – sonrió.

\- No me retes, Gaara.

\- ¿Cómo podría retarte? ¿No sigues con Mei? – preguntó Gaara girándose hacia Deidara y pasando su mano tras su nuca, apretó levemente hasta juntar sus labios con los del rubio en un sorpresivo beso tanto para el rubio como para Itachi.

Deidara abrió los ojos observando la furia en los puños apretados de Itachi, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se marchó de la sala ofuscado cogiendo su chaqueta para irse fuera. Gaara se separó entonces de él sonriendo más que antes.

\- Ya te lo dije, odia que toquen sus cosas – sonrió Gaara – Sus impulsos siguen delatándole.


	15. Citas y celos

Capítulo 15: citas y celos.

La lluvia caía incesantemente pero a Deidara le gustaba la tranquilidad que aquello conllevaba. Itachi aún no había vuelto, Gaara se había marchado a su casa a descansar y Naruto se mantenía inmerso en su pintura.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto aún con sus ojos fijos en el cuadro.

\- Sí – dijo Deidara volviendo a mirar las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el cristal – es sólo… supongo que Gaara me ha confundido un poco.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó un dudoso Naruto viendo el sonrojo que se le había puesto a Deidara.

\- Nada en especial.

\- Ese sonrojo no es por nada en especial – sonrió Naruto dejando a un lado los pinceles - ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Gaara?

\- No… bueno… puede.

\- Es un buen chico.

\- Estoy seguro de ello pero… no me siento atraído por él. Me siento atraído por un imposible – sonrió Deidara con cierta tristeza.

\- ¿Tan imposible es?

\- Sí – sonrió Deidara.

\- Entonces quizá debas darte una oportunidad con Gaara en vez de con ese… imposible.

\- Sí. Quizá debería – sonrió Deidara.

Deidara observó la pintura de Naruto. Tan sólo era un paisaje más, pero aun así… algo le movía por dentro al ver aquello. Miraba una y otra vez la solitaria figura que sostenía el paraguas en mitad del pasillo que atravesaba el parque. Conocía aquel parque… él había estado allí en varias ocasiones cuando quería escapar de todo. Por alguna extraña razón, miró a Naruto viendo en sus ojos un sentimiento extraño. Quizá fue en aquel momento cuando supo que estaba pintando algo muy relacionado consigo mismo.

\- Creo que falta alguien al lado – dijo Deidara sonriendo.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Naruto extrañado, mirando una vez más el cuadro.

\- Quizá Sasuke – sonrió.

\- Sí – sonrió Naruto – ahora sí. Creo que me ha salido la depresión que tenía hace un par de años. Nunca fui popular en el instituto, ni en la universidad, tampoco en la escuela de bellas artes. Siempre estaba solo. Fue una época dura.

\- Caminabas solo por ese parque, ¿verdad?

\- Siempre – dijo Naruto mirando el cuadro al igual que Deidara.

\- Pero ahora tienes a Sasuke.

\- El chico más popular de la facultad de derecho – sonrió Naruto – se escondía de sus fans y entró en el pequeño edificio donde yo tenía mi exposición. Nadie siquiera miraba mis cuadros, pero él estaba allí… empapado y mirando uno de mis cuadros. Yo le conocía, sabía quién era y no me atrevía a acercarme a él. Yo sólo era un don nadie, pero fue él quien finalmente se acercó hasta mí para felicitarme por el cuadro. Quería comprarlo – sonrió Naruto – fue mi primera venta y aunque debía sentirme feliz por ello, yo sólo me sentía feliz porque el chico popular se había fijado en mi arte. Sólo él me veía entre las sombras y la soledad.

\- Es romántico – sonrió Deidara.

\- Sí… nunca imaginé que pudiera enamorarse de mí pero… aquí estamos. Debo ser el chico más odiado en el barrio – sonrió Naruto.

\- Nunca nadie ha hecho nada romántico por mí – se entristeció Deidara – en mi vida… sólo ha habido soledad, tristeza y sexo. Creo… que ni siquiera yo sabría ser romántico.

\- Date tiempo. Alguien especial aparecerá en tu vida. Ya lo verás.

Deidara sonrió aunque sin mucho ánimo. Sabía de sobra que para el único que era medianamente importante era para Pain y él jamás haría nada romántico. Se sentía como si simplemente fuera de su propiedad y por tanto… tuviera el derecho a hacer lo que fuera, no necesitaba ser romántico, sólo dar órdenes y meter miedo para que la gente le siguiera e hiciera lo que él quisiera.

\- Voy a ir a la tienda a comprar un poco de ramen para la cena. No tardaré – explicó Naruto.

\- Vale.

Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras juntos, pero Deidara observó cómo Naruto se ponía su chaqueta y se abrigaba dispuesto a marcharse. No fue hasta que la casa se quedó completamente solitaria y oscura, cuando Deidara empezó a darle vueltas una vez más al asunto de Itachi y Gaara. Itachi era del que se había enamorado, pero había agrietado y roto su corazón, ahora sólo tenía afilados fragmentos y no quería herir a Gaara con ellos. No sabía qué hacer con todo aquel asunto. Enamorarse era un asco.

Se asustó al escuchar el timbre de la puerta pero imaginó que a Naruto se le habría olvidado algo, seguramente las llaves por la forma en que había tocado el timbre. Se levantó para abrir, pero su rostro reflejó una gran sorpresa cuando se encontró a Pain al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Vaya… veo que no me esperabas – sonrió Pain aunque sus ojos se posaron en la pulsera electrónica que llevaba Deidara en su tobillo – me dijo Sasori que habías conseguido salir de prisión, pero no esperaba un arresto domiciliario. ¿Cómo has conseguido salir? – sonrió.

\- Haciendo lo de siempre – comentó Deidara con seriedad – mintiendo y con sexo. No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso y si ellos te ven…

\- Sí… Itachi Uchiha, policía de la comisaría treinta y tres, un gran estorbo. Anda husmeando en el tema de las bandas y ha parado alguno de mis negocios. Es una suerte que tú estés dentro de la casa, porque podrías darme información.

\- No habla conmigo de nada – dijo Deidara con seriedad.

\- ¿Y tú les has contado algo?

\- ¿Sobre qué? Ya sabes que jamás hablaría de nada de la banda. Se cree que soy un pobre chico de la calle, ni siquiera sabe que estoy con vosotros – mintió Deidara.

\- Mejor así.

\- ¿A qué has venido, Pain?

\- A por ti – sonrió.

\- No puedo irme, tengo esta pulsera electrónica agarrada a mi pie. Me pillarían enseguida.

\- Yo puedo quitártela – sonrió.

\- No sé si quiero volver a esos negocios – dijo algo afectado, lo que hizo que Pain se diera cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando en él.

\- Dei… sé que en el pasado no te he tratado bien, que te he obligado a acostarte con gente que no querías pero… no volverá a pasar.

\- Sí volverá a pasar. Sólo soy un objeto en tus manos.

\- Eres mucho más que eso, eres mi preferido, Deidara, el mejor entrenado, el que más negocios consigues sacarme adelante. Vamos… vuelve conmigo.

\- Yo… - dudó Deidara sabiendo que una negativa directa le llevaría a la muerte, nadie salía así como así de una banda.

\- No me digas que te has enamorado de ese poli – se rió Pain.

\- No – se sonrojó Deidara – jamás podría enamorarme de alguien así.

\- Tienes hasta mañana para decidir, Deidara… pero ya sabes las cosas que pueden ocurrir si no vuelves con nosotros – amenazó Pain haciendo sentir peor a Deidara.

Sabía de sobra lo que Pain podía llegar a hacer. Estaba allí, corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierto sólo para avisarle en persona, para meterle el temor en el cuerpo. Tenía muy claro que si no decidía irse con él, todos allí sufrirían las consecuencias. Quizá Pain dijera que podía elegir, pero estaba claro que no podía. Aun así, tenía hasta el día siguiente para pensarlo y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza… era contárselo a Itachi. Quizá él tenía alguna solución para todo aquello.

Deidara, al ver cómo Pain se marchaba con aquella sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, cerró la puerta apoyando su espalda contra ella. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar con claridad, pensar en alguna forma quizá de huir de todo aquello. Estaba absorto en ello cuando escuchó nuevamente la puerta.

Se sobresaltó con gran brusquedad pensando que podría ser Pain de nuevo, que quizá se le había olvidado decir algo o incluso que hubiera cambiado de opinión. Abrió la puerta con cautela, pero al otro lado, estaba Gaara, con una botella de vino y un ramo de margaritas. Aquello ni siquiera lo habría imaginado.

\- ¿Gaara? – preguntó dudoso.

\- He pensado que ya que no puedo sacarte a cenar fuera, te traeré la cena a casa – sonrió entregándole el ramo.

\- Pero… yo…

\- Ya lo sé, estás sorprendido, pero no te preocupes, yo voy a cocinar, tú sólo tienes que sentarte y disfrutar de la velada.

La mano de Gaara impulsó la puerta abriéndola por completo, entrando así en la casa ante un estupefacto Deidara que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Nunca antes le habían regalado flores, ni le habían preparado una cena romántica ni nada por el estilo. Todo era muy extraño, pero en parte, le sacó una sonrisa.

Itachi volvía hacia casa cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo. Estaba muy cansado. Había salido como alma que lleva el diablo movido por la ira de ver a Gaara flirteando con Deidara. No podía decirle la verdad a ese chico, no podía decirle que se estaba enamorando de él. Era un menor de edad, algo ilegal, algo prohibido y, aun así, demasiado atrayente. Esos últimos días en su casa había tratado de aguantar las ganas de besarle, las ganas de hacerle suyo una y otra vez y para colmo… estaba la situación con Mei. Dos años de relación no eran para tirarlos por la borda por un capricho… aunque empezaba a dudar que Deidara fuera sólo eso.

Estaba claro que era un chico mentiroso y manipulador, un caradura pero… le gustaba esa faceta, esa inocencia que podía llegar a sacar en ciertos momentos, esos ojos azules que parecían destripar su alma y apiadarse de él. Era sólo un chiquillo inocente con un mal camino por recorrer.

Alzó el codo hasta apoyarlo junto a la ventanilla mientras observaba el color rojo del semáforo, pero entonces, a través de la ventanilla observó una floristería. Por un momento se quedó absorto en ella. Tan sólo el pitido del coche de atrás le sacó de su ensimismamiento, observando entonces que el semáforo había cambiado a verde.

Se puso en marcha de nuevo pero se apartó en la primera calle que vio aparcando en el único hueco que había disponible en toda la calle. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía afectarle tanto haber visto a Deidara volver a ser ese chico indiferente, pero en el fondo, entendía que le estaba mintiendo, que volvía a ocultar su dolor tras esa faceta de chico al que no le importaba nada. Quería arreglarlo con él, así que entraría a comprarle una flor para poder disculparse.

Eligió una orquídea porque era la flor del amor y la sensualidad, algo que definía lo que sentía por Deidara y lo que ese chico era capaz de despertar en él, toda la sensualidad que siempre había buscado y jamás encontró hasta que Deidara apareció en su vida. Sólo esperaba que aquello le sirviera como una disculpa por haber estado tan raro aquellos días.

Contento por su compra y dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con Deidara de una vez por todas, puso rumbo a su casa, aunque al abrir la puerta, observó aquella sonrisa en los labios de Deidara mientras Gaara le hablaba sobre algo al otro lado de la mesa. El ambiente a oscuras, las velas encendidas y el ramo de margaritas como centro de mesa, le indicó que estaban en una cita. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era al intentar hacer algo romántico por ese chico, por tratar de hacer las paces cuando él ya estaba buscando una nueva víctima a la que engañar, enamorar y engatusar para conseguir sus propósitos. Quizá era cierto que él no le había hecho daño, que sólo le había utilizado, creyó que era una mentira pero podía ser cierto que sólo era un chiquillo mentiroso y tramposo que utilizaba lo que fuera con tal de salirse con la suya, utilizando ahora a Gaara.

Miró a su lado la papelera y lanzó la flor con la tarjeta de disculpa dentro de ella. Cerró la puerta con rudeza consiguiendo que ambos chicos le mirasen al instante, aunque Deidara borró la sonrisa del rostro, movió su mano evitando que Gaara siguiera tocándola y agachó la mirada algo cohibido por la aparición de Itachi.

\- Creo que os dejé muy claro que no quería veros con estas cosas en mi casa – recriminó Itachi.

\- No te pongas así – intentó aclarar Gaara.

\- Tú cállate, ni siquiera es tu casa.

Gaara se calló al instante al ver la mirada de odio en los ojos de Itachi. Estaba más que claro que no había sido una buena idea, pero al menos había conseguido que Itachi sacase sus verdaderos sentimientos por ese chico, estaba celoso.

\- Itachi… puedo explicarlo – intentó hablar Deidara.

\- Cállate, no quiero hablar contigo. Sigues siendo la misma fulana que eras antes de entrar en prisión. Sólo te mueves por interés.

\- Eso es injusto, sabes que no es así de fácil.

\- Conozco tu situación y sinceramente me da igual.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo en serio, ha ocurrido algo – le dijo Deidara preocupado.

\- Me da igual lo que sea, seguro que tendrás recursos para salirte con la tuya, como haces siempre. Puedes seguir mintiendo y engañando al pobre Gaara, sigue manipulándole como haces con todos los que conoces. Sólo eres un mentiroso compulsivo – dijo Itachi consiguiendo que Deidara derramase las primeras lágrimas.

\- Para ya, Itachi – le dijo Gaara levantándose de la mesa, pero Deidara también se levantó agachando el rostro.

\- Es cierto… sólo soy un mentiroso, un delincuente más. Ni siquiera sé por qué quisiste acogerme bajo tu tutoría. Pero tranquilo… tengo muy claro lo que tengo que hacer. Gracias por tu ayuda – le dijo Deidara aún con lágrimas en el rostro, pero caminando hacia su cuarto para recoger sus cosas.


	16. Un mal reencuentro

Capítulo 16: Un mal reencuentro.

El ruido de los pasos de Deidara en la planta de arriba era audible por toda la casa. Gaara observaba en silencio a Itachi sin atreverse a comentar nada tras aquella discusión. Todos sabían que Itachi se había pasado, incluso él mismo se había sorprendido de todo lo que había guardado en su interior y había dejado salir por los celos y los nervios. Estaba desesperado. Quería evitar que Deidara se fuera con Gaara y ahora parecía haberle indicado un camino mucho peor. Miró la papelera con la flor allí, con esa carta de disculpa que él había escrito en persona, con la única carta que recogería sus auténticos sentimientos y que seguramente Deidara jamás vería.

\- Me voy a dar una vuelta – dijo al final Itachi cogiendo de nuevo la bufanda que había dejado en la percha.

\- No es conveniente. Parece que de verdad quiere irse. Por los pasos diría que está recogiendo sus cosas.

\- No puede irse, tiene la pulsera en su tobillo.

\- ¿Crees que eso le detendrá? Va a marcharse de aquí, le acabas de impulsar a ello.

\- No se irá. Deja de preocuparte por eso.

Itachi abrió la puerta de la calle y se marchó sin mirar atrás, dejando a un sorprendido Gaara sentado en la mesa frente a las velas que había encendido. Sabía que hacer una cena romántica le traería problemas con Itachi, toda una farsa para que ese chico se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero al final… había sido un desastre. Sólo quería que Itachi se lanzase de una vez a lo que de verdad sentía y en lugar de eso, se había recluido aún más e insultado al chico del que él estaba seguro… estaba enamorado.

\- Siempre tan serio y reservado, Itachi – susurró Gaara para sí mismo – deberías confesarle lo que sientes antes de que lo pierdas.

Veinte minutos transcurrieron desde que Deidara había subido. Para Gaara… todo encajaba. Sabía que Deidara habría llorado en su habitación porque no podía tener tantas cosas a recoger, sólo era un chico de la calle. Esperó allí sentado en la silla, observando cómo las velas se consumían hasta que, finalmente, escuchó que la puerta se abría y los peldaños rechinaban ante el peso que soportaban. ¡_Estaba bajando_!

\- Dei… - se levantó enseguida Gaara observando los ojos hinchados de Deidara. Se notaba que había llorado – Dei… piénsalo mejor, no puedes irte. Si te vas ahora, estarás infringiendo el código penal. Van a ir a por ti y volverás a la cárcel.

\- Al lugar al que voy, no creo que la policía quiera entrar – susurró Deidara cargando su pequeña mochila a la espalda.

\- Llévate al menos esto como un recuerdo y ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale? – le dijo dándole una de las flores que había comprado y metiéndola entre las páginas de un libro – al menos me recordarás cuando la veas.

\- Gracias, Gaara.

Deidara abrió la puerta tras taparse mejor levantando el cuello de su chaqueta. Pain seguramente le esperaría fuera tras haberle llamado. Aún necesitaba quitarse aquella pulsera de rastreo. Gaara miró atento tras la ventana de la cocina observando cómo aquel adulto aparecía de entre las sombras seguido por sus guardaespaldas. Habría sido una locura salir ahora a buscarle. En cuanto desconectaron la pulsera electrónica, la lanzaron sobre las piedras del camino de entrada y le indicaron a Deidara que les siguiera. Ya no había vuelta atrás pese a que Deidara parecía apretar algo con fuerza en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando Itachi, motivado por evitar perder a ese chico y sintiéndose mal por cómo se había comportado, regresaba a casa observando a aquellos hombres contra los que aún no tenía nada llevándose a Deidara.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Dei? – preguntó Itachi sin miedo alguno frente a ellos.

Pese a que los guardaespaldas de Pain se tensaron y llevaron las manos hacia atrás de sus chaquetas, Pain les indicó que se detuvieran y le dejasen hablar. Era mejor no sacar las armas y descubrirse como malhechores, ese chico no tenía nada en su contra todavía. No tenía prueba alguna para encarcelarles.

\- Deidara se viene con nosotros – dijo Pain con una sonrisa.

\- De eso nada, aún tiene una pena que cumplir.

\- La cumplirá con nosotros, al fin y al cabo… somos su familia.

\- No es cierto – rebatió Itachi.

\- ¿No es cierto? – preguntó Pain ahora hacia Deidara quien, pese a parecer algo apesadumbrado, elevó su rostro más decidido que nunca.

\- Ellos son mi única familia – dijo con un tono convencido – ya te lo dije, Itachi, sólo te utilicé para salir de allí. Ahora es hora de que vuelva a mi sitio.

\- Puedes tener un mejor camino que todo esto, Deidara. No vuelvas a la delincuencia.

\- ¿Qué más te da lo que haga? Vuelve a tu vida, con tu novia y tu trabajo. Deja de preocuparte por mí, estaré bien con la única familia que he conocido.

\- ¿Eres idiota? ¿No te das cuenta de cómo te utiliza?

\- ¿No querías utilizarme tú también? Aún recuerdo el sexo… sólo era eso y ya obtuve de ti lo que necesitaba, mi libertad.

\- Eso no es libertad, Deidara, estarás preso en sus manos una vez más y acabaré pillándote de nuevo, volverás a la cárcel.

\- Entonces tendremos que vernos de nuevo allí – sonrió Deidara haciendo sonreír a Pain.

\- Ya has oído al chico, no le importas nada. Ahora márchate y déjale tranquilo. Tenemos prisa.

\- Me enamoré de ti – dijo Itachi haciendo que Deidara detuviera sus pasos en seco, consiguiendo que Pain también le observase – me enamoraste y aún no sé cómo lo hiciste. No vayas con ellos, Dei, vamos… no me dejes ahora.

\- Deberías no enamorarte de fulanas como yo – dijo Deidara recordando cómo Itachi le había insultado.

\- Lleváoslo – ordenó Pain a sus guardias, quienes cogieron a Deidara y le indicaron que fuera hacia la gran limusina que aguardaba para ellos.

Itachi observó a Pain. Aquella sonrisa que indicaba que había ganado, que se lo llevaba para siempre y que nadie impediría que volviera a la delincuencia.

\- ¿Para qué lo necesitas? Sólo es un chiquillo – dijo Itachi.

\- Es el perro mejor amaestrado de todos los que tengo, el que más deleita a mis clientes.

\- No es sólo eso… él es mucho más que un simple chico al que puedas lanzar a tus clientes para que se lo follen. Es inteligente.

\- Demasiado para su edad – dijo Pain – no me interesa que siga aprendiendo cosas, sólo necesita aprender a seducir. Es el mejor en el sexo.

\- De eso no tengo dudas – sonrió Itachi – sólo lo quieres por eso.

\- No creí que un poli como tú se enamoraría de un delincuente como él. Pero… sabiendo tus sentimientos, tranquilo… esta noche me lo follaré a gusto sabiendo que tú estarás muerto de celos en tu casa, pensando en todo lo que le haré. Te mandaré un vídeo si quieres – sonrió Pain marchándose de allí hacia su coche.

Itachi apretó los puños con fuerza. Gaara tenía razón en algo, era lento y estaba perdiendo a Deidara por sus dudas. Le había lanzado nuevamente a la banda y todo porque no se había atrevido a confesar a su novia que estaba sintiendo algo mucho mayor por alguien más, por no confesar que se estaba enamorando de un menor, por el miedo a las repercusiones que podía traer salir con un menor.

\- Mierda – gritó Itachi golpeando con el puño la pared de atrás – maldita sea, Dei.

Cabreado como estaba, decidió subir a la habitación de Deidara pasando olímpicamente de un Gaara que trataba de hablar con él. Imaginaba lo que querría decir… pero le daba igual. Ahora sólo pensaba en cómo iba a solucionar aquel problema.

Al llegar al cuarto, vio con asombro que todo estaba perfectamente recogido y el armario vacío a excepción de las camisetas que Naruto le prestó en su día. Sobre el escritorio, un folio llamaba la atención entre el orden. Se acercó a él para descubrir con asombro que ese chico le había dejado el único escrito importante para su carrera, un nombre, mal escrito y con una letra de niño de primaria, pero estaba allí… el nombre de un hotel y una hora. Ese crío se iba a jugar todo para darle la información que necesitaba de Pain y eso aún lo ponía más intranquilo.

\- ¿A qué estás jugando, Dei? ¿Por qué arriesgarte tanto por esa información? Maldita sea… - estrujó el papel en su mano sabiendo que si le descubrían, ese chico acabaría abandonado con un tiro en cualquier lado de la ciudad.

Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras y pese a escuchar los ruidos del cliente vistiéndose, Deidara ni siquiera se inmutó. Ya tenían lo que querían, la grabación de aquel importante candidato al gobierno teniendo sexo con un menor. Le hundirían su carrera a menos que aceptase los términos que Pain le propondría.

Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Deidara abrió los ojos con sobresalto. No tenía apenas mucho tiempo para dejar las pruebas para Itachi. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama desnudo como iba y buscó en su pequeña mochila los documentos con las finanzas y los trapos sucios de Pain. Volver a esa casa era lo que más miedo le había dado, pero necesitaba volver para hacerse con esos documentos. Quizá lo que más le dolió fue la forma en que tuvo que hablarle a Itachi para que le dejase irse con Pain de nuevo.

Dejó los documentos escondidos bajo la mesilla y aprovechó en llamar a recepción pidiendo que subieran en unos minutos y los recogieran para dárselos a Itachi Uchiha en persona. Sólo le cabía esperar que nadie le pillase pasando la información.

La puerta se abrió enseguida dejando ver a Pain junto a sus guardaespaldas. Parecía feliz, seguramente por haber conseguido ese vídeo que tanto deseaba para sus negocios. Al entrar, miró el cuerpo desnudo de Deidara y le comentó que se vistiese con rapidez, debían marcharse cuanto antes.

Frente al resto de los presentes, Deidara se vistió y salió con los demás rezando una última vez para que el personal del hotel cogiera aquel documento y lo llevase a la recepción a la espera de Itachi.

En el coche Deidara no pronunció palabra alguna. Veía los carteles luminosos pasar por la ventanilla pero fue casi quince minutos después cuando se dio cuenta de que no iban en dirección a la casa de Pain. Era posible que fueran a otro lugar, a uno del que no le habían hablado precisamente a él.

\- ¿Vamos a otro sitio? – preguntó Deidara inocentemente mirando a Pain.

\- Sí – comentó Pain con una sonrisa – a un sitio especial.

Deidara no quiso volver a preguntar nada al respecto pese a que todo aquello no le daba muy buena sensación. Cuando las luces de la ciudad empezaron a desaparecer, entendió lo que ocurría. Su cuerpo tembló levemente y un escalofrío le recorrió por completo. Al parar el vehículo, Pain le indicó que le acompañase fuera.

Sus guardaespaldas les siguieron, era algo habitual para Pain, pero aun así… Deidara sabía que estaba ocurriendo algo. Aquel parque de las afueras de la ciudad no era el mejor lugar para estar a esas horas, ni siquiera de día era un buen lugar. Estaban demasiado apartados de todos los lugares.

\- Demos un paseo, Dei – dijo Pain cogiéndole del brazo para llevarle consigo.

Apenas caminaron diez minutos donde Pain no dejó de hablar sobre la responsabilidad con la banda y algunos temas que no le dieron buena espina a Deidara. Habló de la confianza y las traiciones. Para Deidara estuvo claro que le habían descubierto aunque aún no entendía cómo. Pain no sabía nada acerca de los papeles que había dejado en el hotel.

\- Eras el mejor, Deidara – escuchó que decía Pain – ni siquiera entiendo cómo se te pudo pasar por la cabeza traicionarnos después de todo lo que hicimos por ti.

\- Yo no… - intentó decir Deidara cuando vio tras Pain las luces de un segundo coche. De él bajó un corpulento hombre que protegía a Mei. Todo encajó entonces, Mei era de la banda, le había delatado.

\- Sí, Deidara… Eres un gran mentiroso pero no lo suficientemente bueno para nosotros. Mei siempre estuvo de nuestro lado, tan sólo está con Itachi para saber los movimientos de la policía y evitarlos. En cuanto se enteró que estabas en esa casa con Itachi, empezó a sospechar de ti y de que pudieras ser el topo. Al final pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Todavía eres sólo un crío.

\- Estás engañando a Itachi – susurró Deidara hacia Mei.

\- Es parte de mi trabajo – sonrió Mei – fuiste un incordio esos días. Itachi estaba muy raro y empecé a ver cómo se enamoraba de ti. Sé que encontraste su flor en la basura antes de irte y que leíste la carta. La llevas en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta, por eso le mentiste, por eso le dijiste todo aquello para que te dejase ir y poder pasarle información desde dentro, pero no esperabas que yo estuviera aquí – sonrió – sé muy bien que tú eres el topo.

Deidara agarró con mayor fuerza la carta de Itachi en el interior de su bolsillo como si no quisiera perderla pese a saber que ya todo estaba perdido. Pain se acercó hasta él susurrándole cuánto iba a echarle en falta, un susurro que apenas fue audible con el primer disparo que sintió a quemarropa en su estómago.

El quejido que iba a salir fue acallado por la mano de Pain, quien siseaba como si le mandase callar, casi como si tratase de calmarle antes de pegarle el segundo disparo. Su cuerpo se desplomó inmediatamente sobre los brazos de un Pain que le ayudó a tumbarse en el suelo.

\- Pudiste haber sido muy bueno – dijo Pain guardando el arma – es toda una lástima que acabases como los demás.

La respiración entrecortada de Deidara le indicó a todos los allí presentes, que pronto moriría pero a nadie pareció importarle. Le dieron la espalda marchándose del lugar, subiendo al coche con el que Mei había venido y dejándole allí abandonado para que terminase de morir. En aquel momento, cuando las luces del coche desaparecieron y la oscuridad se hizo, se dio cuenta de que moriría en la misma soledad en la que siempre había vivido. Ahora sólo esperaba que al menos Itachi encontrase los papeles necesarios para acabar con todos los de aquella banda aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiera llegar a confesarle… que Mei le estaba traicionando.


	17. Tecnología

Capítulo 17: Tecnología.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Itachi bajaba de su habitación vestido con una americana y un pantalón vaquero. Gaara que limpiaba los platos en el fregadero con mucha tranquilidad y gran preocupación por todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, observó a Itachi dándose cuenta de que tenía intención de salir.

\- ¿Te vas con Mei? – preguntó Gaara.

\- No – fue la respuesta seca de Itachi.

\- Si vas a buscar a Deidara, querría acompañarte.

\- No puedo permitir eso – dijo Itachi sacando su arma reglamentaria del cajón y comprobando que estaba lista, puso el seguro y la metió tras su pantalón – va a ser peligroso.

\- Sólo yo sé dónde está Deidara y no te lo diré si no me llevas contigo – sonrió Gaara secándose las manos con uno de los trapos de cocina.

\- Sé dónde está. En el hotel Dolphin Island, al otro lado de la ciudad.

\- Hace unos minutos que se marchó.

\- No es posible. Él me dijo que fuera.

\- Quizá quería dejarte algún recado, pero él ya se ha marchado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque le puse un localizador a la última flor que le entregué y guardé en su libro. Lo lleva en la mochila. Sé que siempre lleva la mochila consigo, son las únicas cosas suyas personales que tiene. No se apartaría de la mochila ni de ese libro.

Itachi abrió los ojos ante aquella sorpresa. Sabía que Gaara desde que había reconducido su conducta, se había convertido en un gran científico, ¡Hasta le habían llamado para trabajar en una de las más prestigiosas empresas de tecnología del país! Pero no esperaba que fuera capaz de ponerle uno de sus localizadores a ese chico.

\- No me mires así. Sólo estaba preocupado por él, no es nada más.

\- En realidad… agradezco que lo hicieras, pero sigue siendo peligroso que vengas conmigo.

\- No tengo miedo y tú vas armado.

\- Voy sin refuerzos, sólo yo contra todos ellos. No es que vaya a poder hacer mucho precisamente. Sólo quiero ir a ese hotel y ver por qué me citó allí.

\- Como te he dicho… ya se han ido. No hay peligro, quiero ir.

\- De acuerdo – aceptó Itachi al final – coge tu chaqueta.

La sonrisa se dibujó al instante en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien cogió su chaqueta del perchero y siguió a Itachi hacia el coche aparcado fuera.

El camino fue tenso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna en el pequeño habitáculo en el que se encontraban. Al llegar al hotel, Itachi aparcó el coche y ambos bajaron manteniendo el silencio hasta llegar a recepción. Fue todo un asombro para ambos cuando al preguntar por Deidara nadie conseguía reconocerle, sin embargo, al decir su nombre, el chico de recepción pareció caer en la cuenta de que sí tenía algo para él. Habían llamado de una de las habitaciones para recoger algo y entregárselo a ese chico.

Itachi observó el sobre que sacaban para él y sin decir nada más, se marchó hacia el coche seguido por un intrigado Gaara.

\- ¿Es que no vas a abrirlo? – preguntó.

\- No aquí. Lo abriré en el coche – le aclaró.

Tal y como dijo, tan sólo cuando se sentó frente al volante, se permitió unos segundos para ver qué había en el interior. Aquellos documentos le sorprendieron, tenía todo lo necesario para encarcelar a Pain y a su banda, todos sus negocios, sus trapos sucios, todos los nombres de gente importante a la que habían chantajeado, pero entonces… algo le asaltó de golpe, una gran preocupación.

\- ¿Dónde está Deidara ahora? – preguntó con suma preocupación a Gaara.

\- Tengo que revisarlo. ¿Por?

\- Porque creo que está en problemas. Aquí está toda la información que necesitaba para desmantelar esa banda. Si le han pillado… ese chico está muerto.

Gaara sacó su teléfono móvil y abrió la aplicación para saber exactamente dónde se encontraba. Itachi supo que algo malo ocurría al ver cómo abría los ojos con asombro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Está a las afueras de la ciudad, en una mala zona, nadie entraría allí.

\- Indícame. Iremos a por él.

La noche cayó en el camino. En el interior del coche se podía cortar la tensión. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de si Deidara estaría allí, o si estaba bien, o si estaría junto al resto de la banda. Itachi tan sólo pudo llamar a la oficina y contactar con sus compañeros en busca de algo de apoyo de los que estuvieran de servicio.

Para cuando llegaron a la zona, Itachi aparcó a cierta distancia. No podía entrar campo a través con el coche, así que buscó en el maletero un par de linternas y empezaron a caminar siguiendo la marca que indicaba el localizador en el móvil de Gaara.

Las frágiles ramas y las hojas que pisaban crujían ante el peso cada vez que caminaban. Alumbrados únicamente con sus móviles, les parecía imposible encontrar algo allí si no fuera por aquel localizador. Tan sólo esperaban no quedarse sin batería ni conexión para hallar a ese chico. Gaara, a unos metros de distancia de Itachi, fue el primero en escuchar aquella débil respiración entrecortada. Alumbró con el móvil a sus pies hasta que, finalmente, tras varios movimientos, encontró a Deidara en el suelo, encharcado en sangre tras uno de los matorrales.

\- Joder – dejó escapar asustando entonces a un Itachi que se giró hacia él.

Gaara se acercó con rapidez hasta Deidara intentando taponar las heridas de su estómago, llenándose de aquella sangre que no dejaba de brotar. No hacía falta ser científico para saber que ese chico se moría. Estaba en las últimas. Completamente pálido, aún pudo susurrar un par de palabras que para Gaara, tuvieron demasiado sentido, pero que sabía, que no podría contárselo a Itachi en aquellas condiciones.

En cuanto Itachi apareció frente a él y puso sus manos también para tratar de bloquear la hemorragia, Gaara aprovechó para llamar a la ambulancia pese a que sabían que no llegarían a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Gaara asustado.

\- Meterlo en el coche. Me lo llevo al hospital. Intenta mantenerle estable.

\- ¿Estable? ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? Míralo bien, yo no soy médico.

Itachi hizo caso omiso a la explicación de Gaara, simplemente cogió en brazos a un debilitado Deidara y lo llevó hasta el coche metiéndolo en los asientos de atrás. Gaara entró junto a Deidara mientras Itachi se disponía a conducir hasta el hospital.

Para cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de urgencias del hospital, Itachi sacó en brazos a un inconsciente Deidara desde hacía casi diez minutos. Los médicos al ver a ese moribundo chico en brazos, se apresuraron a traerle una camilla.

\- ¿Cuánto lleva inconsciente? – preguntó el primer médico que había dejado de atender a una pobre anciana para encargarse del caso más grave que llegaba.

\- Unos diez minutos – dijo Itachi – taponamos la herida pero sigue perdiendo mucha sangre.

\- Necesitará una transfusión. Traedlo al quirófano cinco – dijo el médico a sus enfermeros – Necesita cirugía de urgencia. Lo siento, pero ustedes no pueden pasar – le remarcó el médico.

Los enfermeros bloquearon el paso de Itachi y cerraron las puertas del pasillo. Ni siquiera le dejaron pasar por la planta y eso que el quirófano no estaba ni siquiera cerca de allí, pero le harían esperar en la sala junto a los demás pacientes que esperaban la visita de urgencia de los doctores.

Ambos chicos miraban a todos lados, perdiéndose en aquellos pacientes que habían venido a urgencias por simples fiebres, por resfriados o ataques de indigestión, por alguna lesión por practicar un deporte… nada tan grave como lo que ellos habían traído. Sin previo aviso, Gaara se levantó inmediatamente en cuanto vio a una chica rubia cruzar la puerta, la conocía de sobra porque era su hermana. Seguramente había salido a llamar a alguno de sus pacientes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Temari asustada - ¿Tienes fiebre o algo? – le tocó la frente comprobando que no estaba malo.

\- No es por mí. Hay un chico en el quirófano. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

\- Ya sabes que no soy cirujana, estará en buenas manos.

\- Sólo… tienes que decirles una cosa a los médicos que le están atendiendo. Por favor, es importante. La vida de ese chico depende de que les digas esto si es que consiguen salvarle.

\- Vale. Si es tan importante para ti. Cuéntame qué ocurre.

Las horas pasaron en silencio para Itachi. Ni siquiera quería darse paseos hasta la máquina de café por si salía el doctor con noticias. Tan sólo cuando su hermano y Naruto aparecieron por la puerta del hospital tras haber escuchado el mensaje de voz que había dejado en el contestador de la casa, es cuando pudo tomarse el primer café, y sólo gracias a que Naruto se lo había traído.

\- Aún tardará en salir – explicó Naruto – las cirugías llevan su tiempo.

\- Ya lleva cuatro horas ahí dentro – dijo Itachi mirando el reloj, comprobando que eran las dos de la madrugada - ¿Cuánto más voy a esperar?

\- Lo que necesiten – le explicó un serio Sasuke que ni siquiera se había sentado – deberías aprovechar el tiempo e investigar una forma de pillar a esos tipos.

\- Ya estoy en marcha. Mis compañeros tienen la información. Yo no tengo nada más que aportar, prefiero estar aquí para cuando salga de la operación.

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Naruto, quien entendió enseguida que prefería hablar con su hermano a solas. Con la excusa de ir a buscar más cafés para todos y aguantar aquella noche en vela, se llevó a Gaara de allí dejando a los hermanos a solas.

\- Te sientes culpable, pero ya no puedes hacer nada por él.

\- Se fue de la casa por mi culpa. Puedo atestiguar que Pain se lo llevó a la fuerza y que no rompió su condicional, pero… para eso tendría que vivir y… dudo que pueda sobrevivir a esto. Perdió mucha sangre, llegué tarde hasta él y… se lo llevaron por mi culpa, por simples celos.

\- Hasta que reconoces lo que sientes por él – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Desde que lo metiste en la casa. Tú nunca haces nada por nadie que no te importe. Estaba claro que querías ayudar a ese chico por algo. No dije nada porque era menor de edad y podías meterte en un problema muy grande.

\- Si… si se muere aquí, no sé si podré perdonármelo – dijo Itachi afligido.

\- Habrá que esperar, Itachi. Sólo hay que esperar. Ya no podemos hacer nada más.

Ambos estaban hablando acerca de la condición de Deidara, cuando la suave voz de Mei les hizo girarse y abandonar toda conversación posible.

\- Acabo de enterarme – llegó Mei hasta ellos confusa y preocupada - ¿Cómo está? – preguntó.

\- No sabemos nada – fue lo único que consiguió decir Itachi al ver aquel panorama.

\- Es posible que no sobreviva – escucharon todos a Gaara a su espalda con su mirada seria – pero no es algo extraño, pocos chicos que han estado en bandas sobreviven a ellas. Habrá que esperar lo peor.

\- Sigo creyendo que podrán salvarle – dijo Itachi – no perderé la esperanza.

\- Deberías – dijo Gaara – tú viste cómo estaba. Ese chico no va a sobrevivir con sus heridas.

\- ¿Pudisteis hablar con él? – preguntó alarmada Mei.

\- No – se apresuró a mentir Gaara – estaba inconsciente cuando llegamos.

Para Itachi no pasó desapercibida aquella mentira. Él mismo había visto a Deidara todavía consciente. Respiraba con dificultad y difícilmente habría podido pronunciar palabra alguna pero… Gaara había mentido y lo había hecho por alguna razón que él desconocía. Por algún motivo, prefirió no desmentir aquello y mantener el silencio, mantener la verdad oculta de todos.


	18. Sorpresas

Capítulo 18: Sorpresas.

Pese al ruido que había en la sala de espera con los teléfonos sonando y las enfermeras contestando, ninguno de los allí presentes tenía ánimo para conversar. Gaara miraba con recelo aquella mano que Mei tenía puesta sobre la de un Itachi que trataba de moverla constantemente alejándola de ella, hasta que al final, acabó por levantarse diciendo que necesitaba un poco de agua.

Mei, entonces, fijó sus ojos en ese chico pelirrojo que la observaba desde el otro extremo de la sala y volvió a preguntarse si realmente aquel chico rubio estaba tan muerto como para no contar nada de lo que vio al caer en aquel descampado abandonado de la mano de Dios. Incluso para ella, que conseguía comprender a la gente y llegar hasta ellos… Gaara seguía resultándole un misterio. Siempre había sido observador pero demasiado callado para su gusto. Nunca terminaba de entender lo que pasaba por su mente y tan sólo Naruto parecía comprender mínimamente cómo era ese chico problemático.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó Mei hacia Gaara.

\- No – dijo muy seco – sólo espero a que salgan los cirujanos con noticias.

Los azules y cristalinos ojos de Gaara no perdieron de vista los de la chica. Aún recordaba los labios de Deidara al moverse para pronunciar sus últimas palabras y agradecía que Itachi no supiera nada todavía, porque entonces… todo podría acabar realmente mal. Tenía que buscar el momento de decir las cosas, pero no era ése, no allí, no con un Itachi afligido y preocupado que podría haber reaccionado de la peor de las formas.

Naruto le observaba en silencio. Eran amigos desde hacía unos años y le conocía bien, o eso pensaba. Tanto… como para saber que ocultaba algo importante y que se moría de ganas por soltarlo, pero no podía por algún motivo.

Aquellas estaban siendo las siete horas más largas para todos los presentes, pero ninguno parecía querer abandonar aquella sala. Todos esperaban pacientemente cuando uno de los médicos salió a atenderles. Itachi que estaba sacando su botella de agua, se apresuró a cogerla y volvió con rapidez para escuchar las noticias, aunque el rostro de todos mostró la gran preocupación al ver al cirujano tan serio.

\- ¿Son los familiares del chico que llegó con dos balazos? – preguntó.

\- Deidara – confesó su nombre Itachi al darse cuenta de que seguramente no llevaba identificación y los médicos no habían podido confirmar aún quién era – no tiene familia, somos lo más parecido a una para él.

\- Entonces lamento comunicarles la noticia, pero… hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido – intentó convencer a los demás – pero… los daños que ha sufrido eran demasiado graves, no… no ha soportado la intervención.

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre todos los presentes, excepto para Mei, que tras haberse levantado para recibir la noticia, se dejó caer sobre la silla aliviada de que su secreto aún estuviera a salvo.

\- ¿Cómo que…? – intentó articular palabra Itachi – no… no puede ser. Él no puede…

\- Lo lamento mucho. Debe ser una trágica pérdida pero no podemos hacer más. Quizá… uno de vosotros quiera ir y despedirse por última vez. Estamos cerrando el cuerpo. Una vez más, mis disculpas y mi pésame – dijo el médico.

\- Debería ir Itachi – intervino Gaara por primera vez – creo que nadie más necesita despedirse de él tanto como Itachi.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – sugirió Sasuke – ve a verle. Ésta será seguramente tu última oportunidad.

El nudo que se había formado en el estómago de Itachi le hizo dudar. ¿De verdad quería ver simplemente el cadáver inerte de Deidara o prefería recordarle como siempre fue? Aquella duda le asaltaba pero todos le observaban esperando su decisión final.

\- Quiero ir a verle – dijo al final.

Mei se apresuró a echar el cuerpo hacia delante cogiendo la mano de Itachi, tratando de convencerle de que no era una buena idea, pero Itachi apartó la mano con cierta brusquedad. Ni siquiera se giró a mirar a su novia.

\- Es mi culpa que esté muerto, así que quiero ver su cuerpo por lo menos, tengo que asegurarme.

\- Está bien – accedió al final Mei sabiendo que de todas formas, su secreto estaría a salvo. Sólo era un cadáver que ya no hablaría.

Itachi siguió al médico por el pasillo y cruzó las puertas que con anterioridad no le habían dejado pasar. Los pacientes estaban en sus habitaciones y los médicos paseaban de un lugar a otro vigilando su estado, pero Itachi tan sólo caminaba tras ese médico seguro de que irían a la morgue.

Para su sorpresa, el médico lo metió en una habitación aparte, una solitaria al fondo del pasillo y cerró la puerta tras él.

\- Lamento la mentira – susurró – pero su amigo le dijo a una de nuestras enfermeras que era de vital importancia que le diéramos por muerto. Por ahora se encuentra estable, pero es preferible que todos sigan pensando que ha fallecido.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

\- No me han dado los detalles, su amigo simplemente dijo que era importante mantenerlo en secreto. Yo ya he cumplido mi parte del trato.

Un confundido Itachi observó a Deidara tumbado en aquella cama. Estaba magullado y con una mascarilla de respiración en la nariz y la boca, sin embargo, escuchar el ruido del monitor señalando que estaba estable le tranquilizaba.

\- Vamos a dejarlo en observación durante unos días, además es mejor que todos sigan pensando que no ha sobrevivido, por ahora.

\- Cuídelo, es importante para mí – le aclaró Itachi acariciando con suavidad el largo y rubio cabello de aquel chico antes de darle un beso en la frente – tengo que aclarar algunas cosas. No diré nada. Es mejor que siga muerto, así la banda le dejará en paz.

Le miró una vez más acariciando con sus dedos la frente de aquel chico, apartando algunos mechones de su cara y sonriendo como un idiota. Al menos se había calmado y se alegraba que estuviera bien.

\- Volveré pronto a verte – susurró a su oído antes de alejarse de él.

\- Quizá le interese… llevaba esto en el bolsillo de su pantalón – dijo el médico dándole una nota.

\- Gracias.

Itachi salió de la habitación dejando al médico hacer su trabajo. Ni siquiera necesitaba que un médico le explicase en la crítica situación en la que estaba ese chico. Los próximos días se debatiría entre la vida y la muerte, no estaba fuera de peligro aún pero al menos, tenía asistencia médica. Itachi confiaba en que harían todo lo posible por mantenerle estable hasta que saliera de esa condición.

Al salir al pasillo, se encontró a Gaara hablando con una chica rubia. La reconoció enseguida como su hermana. Ni siquiera sabía que la hermana de Gaara trabajase en aquel hospital, pero cuando la chica alzó la mirada y le vio, sonrió.

\- Vaya, el serio Itachi Uchiha por aquí. Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ti.

\- Hacía ya unos años – dijo Itachi sin más.

Itachi trató de pasar de largo pero Gaara cogió su brazo con cierta rudeza y le impidió que cruzase las últimas puertas para encontrarse con los demás.

\- No digas nada.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Fui yo quien mandó que dijeran que estaba muerto. Es mejor así.

\- Es mi familia.

\- Y lo lamento por ellos, pero tienes a una espía en tus filas.

\- Hablas de Mei – abrió los ojos.

\- Deidara me confesó haberla visto frente a él cuando le dispararon. Ella le delató.

\- No puede ser ella… lleva cinco años conmigo.

\- Y sabe todos tus trabajos. ¿Por qué crees que siempre esquivaban a la policía? Sabía lo que hacías. No te culpo, confiabas en ella pero… no es trigo limpio. Está en la banda, Itachi, y si vas y la delatas ahora, sabrá que Deidara está vivo. Tienes que dejarla marcharse.

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, porque es la única manera de que lleve la información a la banda de que Deidara está muerto. Le dejarán en paz. Luego iremos a por todos ellos.

\- No es mal plan – pensó Itachi – pero no sé si puedo no estrangularla en este momento por lo que ha hecho.

\- Pues cálmate y piensa en que cogeremos a todos. No compensa poner la vida de Deidara en peligro sólo por Mei, es un títere más de la banda, hay que acabar con todos, con la cabeza.

Itachi se soltó y salió del pasillo seguido por un absorto y preocupado Gaara que, tras soltar la bomba, no sabía qué esperar de la actitud de Itachi. Por suerte para él, Itachi fingió estar afligido y verificó que Deidara estaba muerto para tranquilidad de Mei.

Por suerte para Itachi, no tuvo que fingir durante mucho tiempo. Mei, al verle tan afligido, prefirió dejarle solo y tanto Gaara como el moreno, supieron que iría a informar a la banda que no tenían nada de lo que preocuparse, el chiquillo que les podía hundir estaba muerto gracias a ellos. Esa misma noche, Itachi salió de su casa para ir a la comisaría. Estaba decidido a terminar con toda esa banda de una vez por todas.

Una vez en su mesa y dispuesto a trabajar para capturar a toda la banda, sacó de su bolsillo la nota que el médico le había dado. Reconocía su propia letra y tuvo una cosa muy clara… Deidara había visto su nota y la flor en la papelera de la entrada.

\- Joder, Dei… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – apretó la nota en su mano, aquella nota donde expresaba todos sus sentimientos por él y que creyó… se olvidaría en la papelera, pero no, Deidara la había visto y acabó volviendo con Pain sólo para recuperar los papeles que Itachi necesitaba.

La puerta de su despacho sonó en aquel momento. Uno de los agentes golpeaba la puerta antes de acceder al interior captando la plena atención de Itachi.

\- Estamos listos para la redada – confirmó el compañero - ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes – dijo Itachi buscando sus cosas y equipándose para acompañarles.

Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa con los cuencos de sopa frente a ellos y, sin embargo, tan sólo movían la cuchara de un lado a otro dejando que se enfriase la comida. Ni Sasuke ni Naruto parecían querer entablar una conversación tras lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

\- ¿Crees que tu hermano está bien? – preguntó Naruto preocupado.

\- No lo sé. Creo que nunca le había visto de esta forma.

\- ¿Dónde crees que ha ido?

\- Al bar… o a la oficina. Es donde suele ir cuando algo le preocupa – suspiró Sasuke.

Tras tomarse la sopa, los dos se marcharon a dormir. Sasuke trabajaba al día siguiente en uno de sus casos y ya era demasiado tarde. Todo el asunto de Deidara les había complicado aquel día. Apenas tendría un par de horas para dormir y relajarse.

No fue hasta casi las siete de la mañana cuando escucharon la puerta principal y con ella… a Itachi accediendo al interior de la casa. Naruto aún estaba profundamente dormido abrazado a Sasuke, pero éste sí había abierto los ojos alarmado por la conducta de su hermano.

Apartó con suavidad a Naruto de él obligándole a agarrarse a la almohada y bajó al salón para ver a su hermano bebiendo una botella de agua. Aún venía con el uniforme, parte de él manchado de sangre y eso le hizo preocuparse.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Que tenemos a esos cabrones entre rejas – le aclaró – aunque no todos han querido rendirse.

\- ¿Tienes a Pain?

\- Sí. Cogimos a su líder, también a Mei si es lo que te interesa.

\- ¿Mei?

\- Ella era el topo. Daba la información de la policía a la banda. Así era como siempre nos tenían vigilados. Me seguía a todas partes, hasta me vio comprar esas flores para Deidara. Le pillaron por mi culpa, porque no me di cuenta de que Mei me seguía los pasos. Yo delaté a Deidara y está en estado crítico por mi culpa.

\- ¿Estado crítico? – preguntó Sasuke asombrado y conmocionado – pero yo creía… ¿Está vivo? – preguntó ahora más sorprendido.

\- Por ahora – dijo Itachi – lamento no haberlo contado antes, no podía arriesgarme a que Mei pasara la información de que estaba vivo. Habrían podido ir a matarle y está en situación delicada. Es mejor que piensen que ha muerto.

\- Saldrá de ésta. Los médicos son positivos. Además… llegaste a tiempo a por él, te los ha puesto en bandeja y los has capturado a todos. Por ahora… piensan que está muerto, ¿no? Hasta ahora mismo yo pensaba que había muerto.

\- No… lo siento. No podía decírtelo.

\- Me alegra saber que se está recuperando y que tienes a la banda.

\- Voy a irme a descansar un poco. Luego iré al hospital.

\- De acuerdo.


	19. Confesiones

Capítulo 19: confesiones.

Toda una semana transcurrió, pero pese a que Itachi iba todos los días al hospital al finalizar el trabajo, los médicos mantenían sedado a ese chico. Preferían que no sintiera el dolor mientras su situación siguiera crítica. Durante al menos cuatro días, su estabilidad pendió de un fino hilo. Los ataques parecían ir remitiendo, pero aun así, sucedían y debían entrar a estabilizarle. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de si resistiría aquella intervención.

Dos tiros, era lo que pensaba Itachi, dos tiros prácticamente mortales para un chaval de apenas diecisiete años. Demasiado joven para estar en una banda, demasiado joven para verse envuelto en todo aquello… pero incluso a menor edad entraban en bandas y Deidara llevaba demasiados años metido en aquello. Sólo esperaba que fuera tan fuerte como aparentaba y pudiera salir de aquella situación, que aguantase aquellos dos tiros que le habían perforado el estómago y el bazo. Los médicos seguían pendientes de su recuperación y tan sólo siete días después de la operación, con tres días sin sufrir ni un ataque más, decidieron que era hora de dejar su sedación.

Ese día, Itachi no se movió de la habitación. Quería estar allí cuando abriera los ojos, cuando pudiera hablar, quería ser lo primero que vieran sus cristalinos ojos.

Tras las cuatro primeras horas, Itachi se había bebido dos cafés y seguía inspeccionando ansioso si Deidara despertaría, sin embargo, no parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Harto de esperar, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la ventana abriendo la persiana. La luz inundó la habitación pese a que el día estaba lluvioso.

Miró las gotas que golpeaban contra el cristal, dejándose llevar por aquel peculiar ruido. Siempre había odiado los días lluviosos. En parte porque no le gustaba ese cielo grisáceo que entristecía el ambiente y a las personas, tampoco le gustaba el tener que salir de casa para mojarse, ni el tener que cambiarse constantemente al regresar. Se sumergió por completo en aquellas gotas, observando cómo empapaban el cristal de la habitación del hospital hasta que un ruido ronco a su espalda le sacó de su propio reflejo en la ventana.

\- Ey – se giró al ver que Deidara trataba de hablar tras haberse despertado – no deberías intentar hablar. Llevas una semana en cuidados intensivos. Te tuvieron que meter un tuvo en la garganta, debes de tenerla muy irritada aún. Te traeré algo para que puedas escribir, ¿vale?

Deidara asintió con la cabeza dejando que Itachi acariciase con suavidad su frente, apartando algún mechón de su cabello. Hacía mucho que Deidara no había visto sonreír de aquella forma a Itachi, era posible que ni siquiera le hubiera visto hacerlo jamás. Su sonrisa siempre era de superioridad, una sonrisa egoísta y egocéntrica, pero aquella… esa sonrisa le gustó, parecía sincera… parecía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

El silencio se mantuvo mientras Itachi salía de la habitación en busca de una enfermera que pudiera darle al menos un papel y un bolígrafo. Ya que la garganta de aquel rubio seguía afectada por los tubos, por lo menos podría escribir.

Deidara trató de escribir lo mejor que pudo en aquel folio. Nunca se le había dado bien la escritura, quizá porque nunca le habían terminado de enseñar del todo. Su mano además temblaba aún presa del dolor pese a los sedantes que tenía puestos, aun así, Itachi hizo un esfuerzo por comprender lo que ponía.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Deidara intentaba decirle que le gustaba aquella lluvia. Era un chico raro pero le gustaba así de raro.

\- Oye, Dei… lo siento mucho, por mi culpa recibiste dos balazos y… no sé si eso llegaré a perdonármelo algún día. No debí ponerte a ti en peligro por mi trabajo.

Deidara negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír. Ni siquiera entendía por qué Itachi estaba allí en el hospital esperando a que despertase, era posible que sólo por la culpabilidad que sentía, nada más. Aquello le entristeció un momento. Habría deseado escuchar que estaba allí por él, porque le importaba, pero recordó que Itachi tenía a su novia, tenía la vida perfecta y él jamás encajaría en todo eso. Itachi pareció darse cuenta al ver aquella triste mirada que se le puso a Deidara en un instante.

\- He roto con Mei… sé que ella me espiaba y por mi culpa te descubrió a ti. También lamento eso. Fui descuidado. Creí que era una buena agente y en realidad… sólo estaba infiltrada en el cuerpo de oficiales para sacar información para la banda. Gaara me contó todo, sé que tú le dijiste que viste a Mei... sé que ella estuvo esa noche allí cuando te dispararon y vino para saber si habías muerto. Puedes estar tranquilo, los de la banda no saben que sigues vivo.

Por unos instantes, Deidara intentó recabar toda esa información que le llegaba, pero aun así, no sabía dónde quería ir Itachi explicándole todo aquello. ¿Era acaso por su culpabilidad? ¿Por sentirse idiota al haber sido engañado? No terminaba de entender nada. Deidara negó con la cabeza y puso cara de total incertidumbre, no era capaz de pillar las cosas y al parecer, Itachi ni siquiera sabía cómo explicar lo que ocurría.

\- Yo… ¡_joder_! Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba – susurró poniéndose en pie y caminando por la habitación.

Deidara escribió entonces en su hoja al ver que Itachi no se decidía por las palabras para darse a entender. Itachi observó con detenimiento la hoja, pero entonces comprendió algo, ese chico no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente trataba de decirle.

\- "Estoy bien. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Te perdono"

Leyó Itachi en la nota. Sonrió por hacer algo, porque intentaba expresarle sus sentimientos y en cambio… había conseguido que Deidara pensase que intentaba disculparse con él por culpabilidad. Lo peor de todo… es que no conseguía sacar las palabras más importantes de todas.

\- "Me iré en cuanto me recupere, no tienes por qué preocuparte más por mí. Gracias por tu ayuda con la banda" – volvió a escribir Deidara.

Ante aquello Itachi no supo cómo reaccionar. Le habría gustado abrazarle, decirle que todo estaba bien, que le quería… pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Se habían quedado atascadas y es que él jamás había mostrado esa clase de sentimientos. No se atrevía a sacarlos y menos en aquel momento.

Itachi acabó simplemente sonriendo y dejando pasar aquella oportunidad. No tenía valor para confesarse a ese chico y debía asimilarlo. Quizá en unos días pudiera hacer algo más, pero necesitaba encontrar las palabras y seguramente algo que hiciera feliz a ese joven. Ni siquiera sabía qué comprarle o qué hacer si le invitaba a una cita… apenas le conocía.

**Dos meses después:**

Todo estaba listo ya para su marcha. La pequeña mochila estaba llena con sus cosas, tampoco es que tuviera gran cosa que llevarse. Durante los últimos meses había acabado en un centro de menores pero hoy… hoy por fin era su cumpleaños y saldría de allí. Tenía dieciocho años y sabía que su libertad le esperaba, saldría fuera del sistema y aun así… la peor etapa comenzaba, porque ahora es cuando tendría que volver a valerse de sus artimañas para sobrevivir.

Revisó en los bolsillos laterales de su mochila y sacó el billete de autobús que había comprado. Se marchaba a Hokkaido, era lo más lejano que podía permitirse con el dinero que le habían ofrecido.

Al agacharse sobre el colchón para coger las asas de la mochila y colocarla en su espalda, un quejido salió de sus labios. Aún estaba algo convaleciente de aquella operación. A veces… hasta le daba la sensación de aún tener las balas en su interior aunque sabía que era imposible, los médicos las habían quitado. Se agarró el abdomen un segundo hasta que el dolor cedió y entonces empezó a caminar para salir fuera. Tenía el tiempo justo de coger el autobús de la ciudad y dirigirse a la estación.

Se despidió de las cuidadoras que había tenido esos últimos meses y no volvió a mirar atrás una vez pisó la calle. Era hora de irse, de volver a su soledad y a arreglárselas solo. Desde que salió del hospital, no había vuelto a ver a Itachi, pero sí vio a Naruto y a Sasuke, más que nada porque Sasuke seguía siendo su abogado y tuvo que lidiar con el asunto de haberse saltado su condicional. Por suerte para él, Itachi testificó a su favor en el juicio y Sasuke era un buen abogado que consiguió darle la vuelta a las cosas para que le dejasen irse con los de servicios sociales.

Caminó por las calles una vez bajó del primer autobús y se encaminó sin duda alguna hacia la estación de autobuses, aunque al pasar por una pastelería, se entretuvo unos segundos viendo los pasteles. Pocas veces había conseguido comer alguno. Pain no era precisamente de los que regalaban pasteles y simplemente cuando podía… robaba alguno, pero aquel día… frente a la tienda y sabiendo perfectamente cómo podía llevárselos… no quiso hacerlo, no quería volver a esa vida delictiva.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – se susurró para sí mismo apartándose del cristal de la pastelería.

Continuó su camino haciendo gran acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a esas irrefrenables ganas por girarse. Echaría de menos a Itachi en esa ciudad… pero no podía volver, sólo… quería alejarse lo más posible y llevarse el sufrimiento donde nadie pudiera verlo. Itachi jamás sería para él y debía aceptarlo.

Esperó sentado en uno de los bancos de madera hasta que el autobús hizo su aparición. Aún quedaba media hora para que saliera. Observó a los pasajeros bajar, al conductor marcharse a tomar un café y a los operarios terminar de poner a punto el autobús para el nuevo viaje. Le esperaba casi medio día de viaje y ni siquiera sabía qué haría allí al llegar.

A las seis en punto de la tarde, el conductor regresó para abrir el autobús. Hizo la cola observando cómo la gente dejaba sus grandes y pesadas maletas en la parte de abajo del autobús, sin embargo, él sólo llevaba esa pequeña mochila que recogía toda su vida, una vida escasa de cosas sentimentales. Algo de ropa, el libro que Gaara le regaló y poco más.

Sacó los billetes del bolsillo de su chaqueta y terminó de levantar un poco más la bufanda que le habían regalado las cuidadoras del centro social. Ese día hacía mucho frío, el invierno se acercaba y con él las bajas temperaturas y la nieve… ¡nevaba!, justo cuando iba a subir al autobús… empezaron a caer aquellos pequeños copos blancos llenando poco a poco su gorro oscuro en nieve que se iba pegando en el tejido. Miró el cielo y sonrió, quizá sería lo único bueno que vería el día de su cumpleaños.

\- ¿El billete? – preguntó el conductor al ver que el chico se había detenido a la entrada del autobús.

Deidara salió de aquel trance para subir los tres peldaños del autobús y enseñar su billete. El conductor con una amable sonrisa le comunicó que su asiento era el número 43 y sin más, Deidara continuó por el pasillo buscando su asiento.

Le costó llegar hasta su asiento debido a la gente que colocaba sus pequeñas bolsas en lo alto de los asientos. Todos estaban de pie y el pasillo era tan estrecho que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar hasta que todos frente a él se iban sentando. Para cuando llegó y colocó su mochila en lo alto, se dio cuenta de que había algo en su asiento… un sobre con su nombre. Aquello le sorprendió todavía más porque no le había contado a nadie sobre su viaje excepto a Naruto y a su abogado. Quizá era de ellos, quizá era su manera de despedirse. Sonrió y la tomó entre sus manos sentándose finalmente.

No supo si abrir la carta o esperar a estar en Hokkaido… nunca le habían gustado las despedidas y tenía pinta de ser una carta que le haría llorar. No quería llorar durante el viaje. La carta simplemente, dio vueltas en sus manos mientras él pensaba si abrirla o no.


	20. Una vida

Capítulo 20: Una vida.

El autobús seguía detenido en la estación. Deidara ni siquiera miraba a la gente que aún estaba subiendo, más bien se había fijado en los carteles luminosos de los altos edificios, esos paneles que seguramente no volvería a ver. Tan sólo quería perderse en algún pequeño pueblo, alejarse de la ciudad, desaparecer frente a la vista de todos. Quizá en un pueblo pequeño encontrase el amor, o algún pequeño trabajo con el que mantenerse. El alquiler de las casas también sería más barato que en la ciudad… tan sólo buscaba ahora sobrevivir y aniquilar aquel sentimiento que había desarrollado por Itachi.

La carta seguía dando vueltas en sus manos. No quería mirarla para evitar tentaciones, pero aun así, le llamaba la atención abrirla y saber qué decía. Apartó la vista de los carteles luminosos y miró entre la oscuridad del autobús aquel sobre. Era de noche y apenas se veía nada. Jugó con la apertura de la carta, intentando abrirla y, a la vez, echándose hacia atrás evitándolo. Finalmente, armándose de valor, rompió la parte de arriba y la abrió.

Pesaba un poco, tanto, que al volcarla cayó una llave sobre su mano junto a un pequeño papel blanco. Todo era muy extraño, nunca se habría imaginado algo como aquello. Suponía que podría ser una despedida o incluso instrucciones de su abogado, pero una llave… tampoco entendía ni el motivo de aquello ni de dónde podía ser esa llave. Esperaba que la nota fuera más explicativa a ese acontecimiento.

_"No puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Te vienes a vivir conmigo?"_

Aquello hizo que Deidara dudase unos segundos y, al momento siguiente, alzase la mano hasta su boca tapándola con suavidad mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Para aquel entonces, alguien se sentaba a su lado, el que sería su compañero de viaje. No quiso girarse a mirarle para que no viera aquellas lágrimas que desprendían sus ojos, pero al escuchar la profunda voz hablándole, no le quedó más remedio que girarse sorprendido.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué respondes? – preguntó Itachi a su lado.

\- ¡_Dios mío_! – susurró Deidara aún llorando con la llave en su mano.

\- ¿Eso es un sí o un no? – preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Cómo sabía que estabas aquí? Mi hermano es tu abogado, sabe dónde estás en todo momento, debe saberlo para testificar a tu favor ante el tribunal. Aún estás vigilado.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Deidara – creí que no te importaba. He estado meses esperándote, perdiendo lentamente la esperanza de volver a verte.

\- Eras menor de edad. No podía arriesgarme pero hoy es tu cumpleaños. Bienvenido a los dieciocho – sonrió Itachi – ninguna ley puede impedirme ahora estar contigo. Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo sacando una rosa roja para entregársela.

Itachi observó en silencio entonces cómo aquel chico seguía derramando lágrimas, cada vez con mayor intensidad a la vez que trataba de parar ese llanto y ocultar sus ojos tras la palma de su mano. Aún llevaba la llave en la otra mano, cogida con fuerza como si pudiera perderla en cualquier momento y se negase a ello.

\- Me gustaría vivir contigo – repitió Itachi – te quiero, Dei, quiero estar a tu lado y sé que soy un egoísta a veces, testarudo y algo imbécil pero… me he enamorado de ti. Nunca pensé que me ocurriría algo así pero… estoy enamorado y si tengo que irme a Hokkaido contigo, lo haré.

\- Sí que eres imbécil – dijo entre llanto Deidara – eres un maldito imbécil pero… también me enamoré de ti. No puedo creer que consiguieras enamorarme, sólo… sólo eras un idiota egoísta.

\- Lo sé – sonrió Itachi – tú eras un mentiroso caradura – sonrió de nuevo haciendo sonreír a Deidara pese a que las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

\- Quiero vivir contigo, quiero estar contigo aunque nuestro carácter nos jugará malas pasadas.

\- No lo hará. Nos hemos llevado bien y siempre podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias. Eso sí… sólo tengo una condición para estar juntos.

\- ¿Ya estás con condiciones? Tú y tus tratos – sonrió Deidara – dime entonces.

\- Nada de mentiras. No quiero que vuelvas a mentir por nada en el mundo. Si tienes un problema, lo arreglaremos juntos.

Deidara ni siquiera habló, tan sólo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos lanzando sus brazos y enredándolos en el cuello de Itachi para acercar sus labios. Para Itachi, fue toda una sorpresa aquella reacción, jamás había estado con alguien tan hiperactivo, con alguien que se dejaba llevar por los primeros arrebatos, pero le gustaba. Pese a que le pilló por sorpresa el beso, pronto lo continuó imponiendo su propio ritmo a ese chico que ahora compartiría su vida. _¡Y pensar que todo comenzó en una prisión!_ Nunca imaginó enamorarse de un delincuente, de un chiquillo mentiroso y tramposo, pero allí estaba, besando a ese chico.

Los aplausos y las ovaciones de los pasajeros del autobús no se hicieron esperar al ser presentes de todo aquello. Ninguno sabía lo que aquellos dos amantes habían podido vivir en el pasado, pero sí eran conscientes de la escena y la declaración tan romántica de aquel chico que había conseguido hacer llorar a un jovencito que seguía dudando la respuesta.

\- Vamos, chico, acepta – decía uno de los pasajeros, seguido por los demás que animaban a Deidara a que le diera aquel "Sí" que aún no había conseguido decir.

Deidara se alejó de los labios de Itachi pero tan sólo una sonrisa salía de ellos pese a que seguían rozando con los de Itachi.

\- ¿Qué dices entonces? – preguntó Itachi una vez más, esta vez en un susurro pese a que no podía dejar de rozar sus labios con los de ese chico.

Ambas frentes seguían apoyadas la una en la otra sin querer separarse. Para Deidara, sentir la calidez y las suaves caricias de las yemas de los dedos de Itachi sobre sus mejillas, era una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida. Daba igual cuánta gente estuviera allí observándoles, animándoles y deseosos de escuchar una respuesta, para él era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y tan sólo importasen aquellas caricias, la atención de ese chico moreno que clamaba por la respuesta.

\- Acepto – dijo Deidara al final – acepto vivir contigo.

Las aclamaciones eufóricas de la gente sonaron como si de un estallido se tratase, todos alegres de finalmente saber la respuesta y haber sido testigos de aquel acontecimiento. El propio conductor del autobús esperó pacientemente hasta que ambos chicos recogieron sus bolsas para bajarse.

\- Gracias por su ayuda – comentó Itachi al pasar cerca del conductor, por lo que Deidara entendió perfectamente que el conductor había sido cómplice para dejar aquella carta en su asiento.

Deidara observó sorprendido pero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. No podía creerse que Itachi hubiera planeado todo aquello a conciencia para obtener lo que quería, pero en parte, sentía que por fin le importaba a alguien, que había hecho algo romántico por él y sólo por él.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Itachi mientras iban hacia el aparcamiento donde había dejado su coche.

\- Es que… nadie había hecho nunca nada por mí.

\- Pues acostúmbrate, porque esto es sólo el inicio – sonrió Itachi abriéndole puerta con caballerosidad.

El asombro era algo indudable para ambos. Los dos estaban experimentando nuevas cosas, tanto Itachi que ahora se daba cuenta que no quería volver a perder a ese chico y que debía luchar por él todos y cada uno de los días de su vida como por Deidara, que empezaba a darse cuenta que su mundo se iba a volver patas arriba. Iba a abandonar todo lo que conocía por una vida decente, sin mentiras, sin tener que ocultarse, sin tener que fingir sus sentimientos. Podía decir abiertamente que amaba a ese chico y que quería estar con él.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa, todo estaba en completa oscuridad. No se escuchaba nada y eso le resultaba raro a Deidara que había vivido un tiempo en esa casa. Sabía que Naruto solía arreglar la casa y preparar la comida, pero hoy, no estaba por la cocina. Tampoco parecía estar Sasuke pero era algo que podía asociar a su trabajo.

\- No están – dijo Itachi al ver cómo Deidara intentaba buscar a Naruto con la mirada.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Se han mudado a su casa ¿Te acuerdas? La estaban reformando. Ya se han ido allí, viven juntos. Estaban en mi casa sólo como una medida provisional.

\- Ya veo – dijo algo entristecido.

\- Aún así… fueron ellos quienes me dijeron donde podía encontrarte, así que se alegrarán de ver que no te has ido. Podríamos ir mañana a comer con ellos si quieres.

\- Si – susurró Deidara – me gustaría.

\- Entonces quedaré con ellos mañana para informarles sobre la comida – dijo Itachi girándose hacia el teléfono, pero Deidara bloqueó su mano.

Itachi se detuvo al sentir cómo el rubio acariciaba con suavidad el dorso de su mano con las yemas de los dedos. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos y prefería continuar con la cabeza agachada, pero Itachi, elevó con su otra mano el mentón del joven observando así su leve rubor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Yo… es que creo que esa llamada puede esperar a mañana. Ya es algo tarde.

\- Sí – dijo Itachi sonriendo al entender lo que Deidara quería decir con aquello – tienes razón, puede esperar a mañana.

Las manos de Itachi se colocaron sobre las mejillas de Deidara, pasándole parte de su calor, consiguiendo que el menor cerrase los ojos ante aquel sutil contacto y se dejase llevar por las emociones que sentía al tacto. Sus labios rozaron una vez más en aquella noche, en un beso lento pero posesivo que quería remarcar todo lo que sentían el uno hacia el otro. Ni siquiera tenían prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para besarse, para estar juntos y por primera vez, Itachi quería ir despacio.

Ya no era una obligación tener que ir rápido, nadie iba a pillarles en el despacho, nadie sabría lo que ocurrió en aquella prisión, nadie les podría interrumpir, estaban solos y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar del momento.

Sin perder más tiempo, pese a la lentitud de sus movimientos, Itachi llevó sus manos hasta el extremo de su camiseta tirando de ella hacia arriba para quitársela. Pese a que sus labios se separaron unos segundos, antes de que la camiseta tocase el frío suelo, se habían vuelto a unir en aquel beso, haciéndolo más dominante y pasional que antes. Fue Itachi el primero en poner sus manos en el trasero del joven para elevarle hasta la mesa y sentarle en ella.

Deidara aprovechó la leve altura que ahora tenía para colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Itachi, acercándole más a él para profundizar el beso mientras el moreno buscaba cómo quitarle la camiseta. No le hizo falta esperar más cuando el propio Deidara la quitó frente a él con una gran sonrisa, profundizando de nuevo el beso mientras agarraba la cintura de Itachi con sus piernas.

\- Nunca lo he hecho en la mesa de una cocina – sonrió Deidara acariciando el largo cabello de Itachi, deshaciendo su coleta.

\- Pues hoy lo probarás – sonrió Itachi – conmigo probarás todo lo que quieras.

\- Me gusta la idea.

Deidara apoyó sus manos en la mesa y pasó todo el peso a ellas para levantar un poco el trasero. Itachi entendió claramente que era la señal para que le quitase los pantalones y la ropa interior. El moreno dejó caer todo al suelo y se desnudó él mismo presa de la excitación del momento.

Las cómplices sonrisas entre ambos no se hicieron esperar y las manos de Deidara acabaron volviendo con rapidez hacia el miembro de Itachi que clamaba por atención. Deslizó sus largos dedos por toda la longitud de su miembro, con calma al principio y haciendo más presión después para ir aumentando la velocidad. Itachi sin embargo, agarró con fuerza el cabello de Deidara besándole con posesión mientras sentía el placer de lo que sus manos hacían.

Tampoco las manos de Itachi se quedaron quietas. Mientras una se mantenía en el cabello del chico, la otra bajó a preparar su entrada, moviendo con suavidad su dedo de dentro hacia fuera con suavidad y posteriormente haciendo pequeños círculos para ir dilatando aquella apertura que tanto deseaba volver a sentir.

En cuanto escuchó cómo Deidara empezaba a disfrutar lanzando algún leve gemido, no lo pensó más tiempo y decidió prepararse para entrar en él. Todo estaba listo y ambos deseaban aquel momento, aquella reconciliación que les conduciría a una relación personal sin vuelta atrás. Por fin podían estar juntos sin problemas externos, sin problemas legales, sólo ellos dos importaban.

Deidara gimió con fuerza al sentir el miembro de Itachi llegar hasta el fondo de él con cierta fuerza. Se agarró a la espalda del mayor y dejó que él embistiese tanto como quisiera, llevando la voz cantante del ritmo y sólo permitiendo a ese rubio sentir el placer y lanzar los gemidos mientras mordía con suavidad el cuello de un moreno que respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo y el cansancio que se iba acumulando tras sus rápidos movimientos.

Ambos llegaron al clímax entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas. El abdomen de Itachi fue quién recogió toda la esencia que aquel chico había lanzado al alcanzar la cumbre de su placer. Ante aquello, Itachi sólo pudo sonreír antes de volver a besarle.

\- Creo que deberíamos ducharnos antes de dormir – sonrió.

\- No quiero dormir – dijo Deidara – tengo miedo de que al despertar todo haya sido sólo un sueño.

\- No lo es Deidara. Sé que nunca has tenido una habitación propia pero… no quiero que la tengas, quiero que la compartas conmigo. Dormiré contigo siempre que no tenga que trabajar por la noche, quiero llegar a la cama y ver que estás allí, quiero hacerte el amor siempre que pueda, quiero que seas feliz a mi lado y lucharé todos los días de mi vida con tal de ver tus sonrisas – susurró Itachi en su oído sonrojando así a Deidara.

\- Me gusta como suena. Ni siquiera sabía que podías ser tan romántico.

\- Déjame demostrártelo entonces – le tendió la mano para que la agarrase.

Deidara pese a su sonrojo, tomó la mano de Itachi y le acompañó hacia la ducha. Sabía perfectamente que aquel día sólo era el comienzo de su nueva vida al lado de ese chico. Por fin podía ver al final de su oscuro túnel una luz, una brillante luz que desprendía Itachi para iluminarle su nuevo camino… un camino que caminarían juntos. Deidara sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Itachi, porque tras todos los problemas que habían vivido, todos los desplantes de un preocupado Itachi por ser menor de edad… ahora por fin podían ser felices.

**Fin**


End file.
